


Secret Knight

by AAvery



Series: Hyuk/Leo oneshots & stories [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, but it's a serious fic, don't hurt me, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: To be completely honest, no knight would show up to one of these things for the sole purpose of ‘entertaining the masses’. No, the real reason why more than a hundred knights and men of noble birth showed up to his father’s—to the King’s—royal tournament was for the reward. That, of course, being a marriage to one of the King’s royal children and, not to even mention the handsome amount of gold that was in the champion’s purse either.But what had slipped Taekwoon's mind completely was that he was included in 'the King's royal' children as well as his sisters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whitesox151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitesox151/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a birthday present for my beta reader... the only issue is... his birthday was in August... I'm sorry, I tried super hard but Uni started and then I was trapped in a neverending downward spiral of classwork to stay afloat. But I'm on break right now so I'm going to try to update more.

Taekwoon was having an absolutely miserable time. The heat was practically unbearable, even under the shade of the royal pavilion. Taekwoon didn’t even have to do anything strenuous; just sit in his chair and watch various knights and noblemen beat each other bloody for the people’s amusement; but yet, even that felt like asking entirely too much of him.

Taekwoon had always been an inside child when it came to the heat, preferring his history and music lessons in the library far more than his more athletic obligations in the summer. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy sport or swordplay, he just didn’t enjoy the heat that came with it all. Why couldn’t this silly little tournament have been held during the spring when it was a more reasonable temperature? Why did it have to be held in the dead of summer, in the sweltering heat, and outside? Realistically, he knew a tournament of this size and grandeur couldn’t possibly have been held inside but that wasn’t going to stop him from complaining. He didn’t even see why he had to be here.

“It’s for your public image,” his father scolded when Taekwoon had complained. “You’re not going to curry favor with your subjects hiding in your room, playing the piano all day long.”

Yes, and he certainly wasn’t going to ‘curry favor with his subjects’ seated in a separate area of the jousting list, looking pissed off and uncomfortable all day long either, but here he was. The tournament wasn’t even for him; he’d gain nothing sitting out here all day versus sitting in his room all day. Sure, it was being put on for the people’s amusement and he was included in the collective. Who didn’t like watching highly trained warriors—whose skill could certainly be used in a million different and more useful ways—hack and slash at each other with various weapons all day long? To be completely honest, no knight would show up to one of these things for the sole purpose of ‘entertaining the masses’. No, the real reason why more than a hundred knights and men of noble birth showed up to his father’s—to the King’s—royal tournament was for the reward. That, of course, being a marriage to one of the King’s royal children and, not to even mention the handsome amount of gold that was in the champion’s purse either.

So, if everyone were being perfectly honest, this tournament really wasn’t meant to find Taekwoon a suitor or even an eventual spouse. While relationships between two people of the same gender weren’t unheard of or banned in any sort of the word, they weren’t exactly popular among the elite either. Gay relationships were allowed in the kingdom, but they were much more common among the lower classes and almost completely unheard of at the very top. With that being said it was safe to assume that everyone who had entered this tournament was infinitely more interested in Taekwoon’s three older unmarried sisters.

Taekwoon, when his father got a bit more towards the end of his lifespan—as morbid as that may sound—would probably be sent off to a similar tournament to win the affections of some noble lady or highborn maiden. He loathed the day that happened but, right at this moment, he loathed having to sit through this insufferable event even more so. There were at least a hundred names entered into this event, each of them just as ‘noble’ or ‘knightly’ as the other. And as much as Taekwoon loved watching men hit each other with large sticks while on horseback all damn day, there were so many other things he’d rather be doing.

The opening ceremonies of the tournament were the only thing Taekwoon had found a modicum of entertainment in so far and that had been over four hours ago. The sun was high in the sky now and yet, here he was watching yet another horse run at another with two men pointing fancy sticks at each other in hopes of knocking the other off. His sisters, on the other hand, were watching with at least a feigned interest in what was happening on the list in front of them. That made sense; by the end of this, one of them would be marrying one of the knights competing on the field. If Taekwoon were in their shoes, he’d be watching every man that walked onto the sandy field very carefully as well. Taekwoon’s father, the King of the nation, was way more enthralled by the sport going on in front of them than any of his children, which really wasn’t all that surprising to anyone. He had been the one to suggest such an event to find all his unmarried children a spouse, after all. Taekwoon had a sneaking suspicion the man would hold one of these glorified suitor balls until he had no children left to marry off. That meant at least two more years of this nonsense at the very least. Taekwoon shuddered at the thought.

“I met your mother through one of these tournaments,” his father had told them for the fifteenth time when his children had voiced their distaste continually. “And look at how happy our family turned out.”

That did nothing to sway his children’s minds at all.

Besides the royal family, there were also plenty of other noble families sitting among him, his sisters, and his father. Taekwoon found them all insufferable even when he was in a good mood. They all cheered a bit too loudly for knights from their realms of the kingdom, they all booed a bit too harshly at opposing knights, and they all whispered a bit too cruelly about rumors surrounding certain knights competing. When it all boiled down to it, everything they did annoyed Taekwoon to no end at this point. He was in such an awful mood, it just had to be apparent to anyone looking at him that he would rather be anywhere but here. Perhaps that’s why everyone had given up on trying to hold a conversation with him; he must’ve had a look of absolute murder on his face. Usually, he’d at least tolerate small talk, to keep up the appearances his father always went on and on about. But today, it seemed everyone was avoiding Taekwoon like the plague on account of his poor mood.

He had sat through a showboating of his family’s wealth in the form of dozens of thoroughbred horses being pranced around fancily. He had sat through tons of knights and noblemen dressed in their best armors, on their most expensive steeds, presenting themselves in front of the King to compete in the tournament, each trying to needlessly outdo the other. Their wealth and extravagance wouldn’t mean anything if they didn’t have the skill and talent to back it up. Taekwoon quite liked the idea of knocking a few of those snobs off their horses himself, but he knew that wouldn’t exactly be too good for his so coveted public image.

The first few jousts had held his attention for a time. Back when he had been in a better mood, he watched a few knights knock each other around since there really wasn’t anything else for him to do, anyway. But by mid-day, the tournament had lost what little charm it had to begin with. He didn’t care that so-and-so from this part of the kingdom somehow managed to defeat an even wealthier so-and-so from a different part of the kingdom, and who could’ve ever guessed that? He wasn’t interested in watching this sport; not when he could be back at the castle practicing his own abilities and having actual fun.

“Why don’t you strap up and get out there your Highness?” One of the other noblemen sitting around him had asked towards the beginning of the festivities. “I’m sure the ladies of the court would love to see their Prince out there.”

“Because there’d be no competition,” Taekwoon had responded simply. Before his statement could be taken as arrogance, he elaborated further. “No logical man would dare unhorse their Prince and future King, potentially seriously injuring him. It’d be like signing a death wish.”

“I see.”

The conversation had ended there. As did any further attempts at talking with Taekwoon for the day. It was true, however. Every man in the tournament would sooner voluntarily fall of their own horse than even attempt to strike Taekwoon. And though Taekwoon certainly wouldn’t punish them for landing a hit; in fact, he’d welcome the challenge; the fear was still there in that he could punish them. No, he’d never get a fair fight in one of these ridiculous events where everyone knew him as the Crown Prince of the Kingdom, so why even bother trying in the first place? If he did, he’d be the one winning the whole thing and he didn’t think that would sit right with the thousands of people that had traveled from all over the kingdom to participate in and watch this event.

So, he sat on the sidelines, in the small pavilion meant for the people of importance within the kingdom, watching man after man knock one another off a horse. He should’ve at least snuck a book out with him… there were only so many times he could pick at the nonexistent dirt under his nails, occasionally feigning interest before he went completely mad. If that hadn’t happened already…

“Do you remember Sir Cha Hakyeon?” His father turned to ask him suddenly after another joust had ended. Taekwoon immediately sat up straighter in his chair as his father looked at him, pretending as if he had been paying attention the entire time and not cursing his existence for the past five hours.

“I do,” Taekwoon answered. Of course, he would remember one of his closest friends from growing up; he’d only been absent from the castle for a few months now and didn’t even live that far away. He had been trained within the palace right alongside Taekwoon. Only, Hakyeon got to go on to become a successful knight and Taekwoon got to sit and look pretty for his father’s tournaments.

“He retired, didn’t he?” Another man spoke up, butting into the conversation. Taekwoon resisted the urge to snap at him; he really hated being surrounded by people who were only interested in kissing his father’s ass all day long. But such was life and Taekwoon’s only option was to grin and bear it in most situations such as this one. There wasn’t a reason for his anger at the man; he was just in a shit mood.

“He did, indeed,” Taekwoon’s father answered with a nod. “I granted it myself since he’d been such a close friend to the family, but that’s not why I asked.”

Taekwoon remembered when Hakyeon had come to his father, asking to be relieved of his duties as captain of the guard at the young age of twenty-eight. He had wanted to start a family, settle down with his husband somewhere less crowded. The King had granted such a request immediately on the grounds that Hakyeon could be called back should his services ever be required again. Hakyeon had been such a skilled knight and a close friend to the royal family, so it came as no surprise to anyone that his requests would be met. Taekwoon went to see him and his husband on occasion when he was able to sneak himself and a horse out of the city. If only Taekwoon could be relieved of his duties as well. He didn’t think he’d ever be so lucky.

“I was going to ask your thoughts on his squire,” his father continued.

“His squire?” Taekwoon asked. A few whispers went around the pavilion at the mention of Hakyeon’s squire. It seemed a good majority of the pavilion was listening in on this conversation and had their own thoughts on the matter that none were brave enough to say above a whisper. Taekwoon paid them no mind at first. He was a little confused as to why his father was asking about such a thing. Taekwoon had never heard of Hakyeon’s squire before. He hadn’t even known that the man had one. Some part of Taekwoon knew that he had to have had one; all knights of noble standing did; Taekwoon had never met the boy Hakyeon had employed and Hakyeon had never mentioned one before that he could remember. “I didn’t know Hakyeon had a squire.”

“That’s no surprise,” a man near Taekwoon muttered to another next to him. “The boy’s a nobody.”

“A nobody that got knighted,” yet another whispered.

Suddenly, Taekwoon was a lot more interested in what was going on around him. How had he never heard of this person before?

“Yeah, Sir Cha pulled some strings before he left and got the boy knighted. Otherwise, he probably never would’ve gained such a title.”

“I’ve heard he’s a rather skilled warrior, though.”

“Skilled or not, he’s still a commoner pretending at knighthood.”

All these little whispers, Taekwoon wondered if his father could hear them. If he could, he did nothing to indicate otherwise.

“Ah well,” his father said in response to what Taekwoon had said. “I saw that he’s competing today, against Sir Choi at that. I wonder how he’ll fair.”

“If he was trained by Hakyeon,” Taekwoon started, speaking a little louder for everyone to hear. He didn’t like all these nasty whisperings around him. It made him wonder what these awful people whispered about him when he wasn’t around. “Then he’s got to be rather skilled, don’t you think?”

“Oh, without a doubt,” his father said with a smile. He must’ve picked up on what Taekwoon was doing. He and his father understood each other silently when it came to certain things. He supposed he had to be at least a little bit like his father on occasion; they were related after all. “I’m rather curious to see how he fairs against these highborn knights. The rumors are true. Hakyeon picked him up off the streets in the slums and well, now look where he is. A name can only get you so far, talent had to hold some weight for this boy.

Taekwoon nodded in agreement, noticing how all the awful words had stopped being whispered around him.

“Ah and look at that,” his father said when he turned back to look at the list. Taekwoon did the same, looking out onto the jousting list with a newfound interest. He had to admit it, he was a little curious. This boy, probably barely a man, had trained under Taekwoon’s closest friend and yet somehow, he had never met him. Taekwoon wondered just what kind of person he was and why Hakyeon had never spoken of him before. “It seems Sir Han is jousting next.”

Two horses approached the pavilion, each with two knights seated upon them. Just by looking at them, Taekwoon could tell the two were worlds apart from one another; it didn’t take a genius to realize that.

The knight on the left was dressed in shining silver armor with fanciful etchings all over it. He practically blinded Taekwoon with how reflective his armor was, looking like the epitome of a knight in shining armor. The man, himself, was on the slighter side, probably rather short and unimposing off his horse even with all the armor obscuring his actual figure. A bejeweled sword was on his waist and he held a rather extravagant looking lance; both of which were probably made with the finest materials money could buy. A squire followed the man on foot, holding the other lances and shield that the knight would need to complete the five rounds of the joust. His horse was a thoroughbred quarter horse, colored a beautiful silver and looking just as pampered as his master. All in all, he was just like every single other knight or nobleman Taekwoon had seen on the list so far.

The other knight… Well, Taekwoon could safely say he’d never seen such a knight before in his life.

He was dressed in the most basic set of armor a man could buy from the market; but, it was well taken care of and cleanly polished by a careful hand. He wasn’t as blinding as his opponent, making him a lot easier on the eyes. There was a surprisingly fancy feathered plume on his helmet, however, which was a little strange considering how undetailed the rest of his armor was. The man, himself, was tall and broad, looking imposing on his horse when compared to his smaller opponent. Taekwoon guessed he was close to, if not taller than, six feet off his horse, certainly an outlier as compared to all the others Taekwoon had seen today. A basic iron sword hung off his belt, looking a little rusty but not at all dull or less lethal than any other blade that had been seen today. He held a painted wooden lance that had probably been made by hand with the way it was shaped. There was no squire following this knight; Taekwoon assumed no nobleman wanted their child to train under someone of common birth so that didn’t really come as much of a surprise. But since he had no squire, the other lances the knight would use were strapped securely to the side of his horse. Now his horse… Taekwoon had never seen a man ride in on such a beast before. A large, beautifully black Clydesdale rode towards him. Like his master, the horse was much larger than his opponent’s and definitely more imposing and powerful. Such horses were usually used on farms to till crops or pull wagons full of supplies and people. But, like all the other equipment the knight had, was the cheapest on the market.

The two knights were quite literally exact opposites of one another. Taekwoon had no doubt they were both very skilled at what they did; one didn’t simply walk into a tournament of this magnitude without being at least a little talented. But Taekwoon wondered why Sir Han, as he had been named, entered into such a contest in the first place—a contest for a princess’ hand in marriage where wealth and the ability to flaunt it held just as much weight as skill and ability in certain circumstances.

“Fifty says Sir Choi wipes the floor with this commoner,” someone behind Taekwoon said under their breath. They received a good amount of laughter from the people around him and Taekwoon’s annoyance reached its limit. Feeling rather ticked off from the heat and being forced to endure this all day long, Taekwoon finally snapped. He turned around abruptly, probably terrifying everyone around him in the process; he’d never been very good at hiding his anger.

“I’ll take you up on that,” Taekwoon said, trying his absolute hardest to come off as pleasant… it clearly wasn’t working if the expressions on the faces of people around him were anything to go by.

“Your Highness it was only a joke,” a different man spoke up.

“Ah well, if Sir Han is such a joke then you should have nothing to fear, yes?” Taekwoon snapped.

“Very well, your Highness, fifty it is,” the man gave in.

Taekwoon turned his attention back to the knights in front of him. He couldn’t care less about the money; he was just tired of hearing these men’s constant whining all day long. He really hoped Sir Han won this, not because he was worried about losing his money, but because he wanted to stick it to the men around him.

“Sir Choi!” Taekwoon’s father called out, addressing each knight before the joust as was usual. There were a plethora of cheers around the stadium for the man. He raised his lance proudly, basking in the shouts before closing his helmet on his face.

“Sir Han!” His name received fewer cheers. But the few that did were wholly devoted to making as much noise as possible. Most notably from a small group of people standing around the list rather than sitting in the stands. Taekwoon wondered if that was the man’s family. Sir Han too raised his lance proudly despite his lack of cheers. Unlike his opponent, however, his helmet didn’t have any sort of opening for his face, so no one could see what he looked like.

“Are you ready to compete?”

Both men nodded in response to the question.

“To your sides.”

With no further words, both men expertly led their horses to their respective sides of the list. Taekwoon watched Sir Han dismount his horse on his side and deftly remove the extra lances from his horse’s side. He only had one shield: A gesture that could be taken as arrogance from those who didn’t know his background but was probably only because he didn’t have the money for more. He placed what he did have carefully in the provided slots before remounting his six-foot-tall horse as if it were nothing. Taekwoon had been right in his assessment, the man was rather tall and clearly very strong in comparison to some of the other knights he had seen today. Taekwoon chose to ignore the mocking laughs from the men behind him as Sir Han had to do his own squire work. Not everyone needed tons of pomp and circumstance to be skilled warriors. A commoner could be just as chivalrous as a noble-born knight; Taekwoon had seen that firsthand. He hated all this ill-founded prejudice around him.

Trumpets were blown like in every other joust and suddenly, both men were racing at each other at high speed. Taekwoon watched in amazement as the commoner knight easily controlled his beast of a horse down the list. Both knights were extremely graceful, extremely well practiced. Take away their appearances and they’d be the exact same. But when they clashed together with loud snaps of wood against metal, their skill level was shown to actually be very different from one another. Sir Choi’s lance glanced harmlessly off Sir Han’s shield, the lance didn’t even break. Sir Han, on the other hand, landed a devastating blow, knocking the other man’s shield right out of his hand and splitting his lance cleanly in two.

Cheers mixed with heckles around the stadium. Most were extremely surprised and shocked into silence that such an unorthodox knight could land such a blow on clearly a wealthier man. The royal pavilion was completely silent. Well, completely silent except for the sharp sound of clapping as Taekwoon cheered smugly for the man he had bet on, loving the looks of discomfort on the faces of the people around him.

The two knights quickly reset and once again, Sir Han did his own squire work. But he did it so fast that Taekwoon wondered if having a squire was even practical in the first place. When they ran at each other for the second time, Taekwoon was unsurprised to find Sir Han the winner once more. This time, Sir Choi was knocked cleanly off his horse. The man got up rather quickly from his tumble, waving off any attempts his squire made to check him for injuries before getting right back on. Apparently, the man wasn’t going out without the full fight. Taekwoon didn’t blame him; his entire reputation was on the line. If he lost, he’d be forever branded as the knight that lost to a commoner. Taekwoon held no sympathy for his position, however.

The third time down the list found Sir Han knocking his opponent off his horse once more and the fourth time brandished Sir Han the winner. Sir Choi forfeited the fourth round, riding with his lance lowered to show his defeat. He’d probably gotten hurt on his multiple tumbles off his horse. Either that, or he decided to play it off like that to avoid the embarrassment of getting knocked off his horse for the third time.

As the knights approached the King’s stand once more, Taekwoon turned around to the nobleman he had placed a bet with.

“It seems Sir Han has ‘wiped the floor’ with Sir Choi…” Taekwoon said, hardly keeping the smile off his face. The man wouldn’t look at him, throwing a bag of coins at him wordlessly. Taekwoon caught the bag before turning back to the knights that stood in front of the stands.

“Sir Han, you’ll be moving on to the next round of jousting,” his father announced just as he had for every knight before. “Well fought, Sir Choi.”

The knights bowed their heads before beginning to leave the list. Before Sir Han could turn his horse around, however, Taekwoon stood up, confusing everyone that saw him in the process. He stepped as close to the edge of the pavilion as the guardrails allowed before tossing his earnings to the knight. Sir Han caught the bag, holding it in front of him with what Taekwoon had to guess was a look of confusion on his face. He still had his helmet on, so Taekwoon couldn’t be one hundred percent sure.

“Lord Park didn’t think you could win,” Taekwoon called out to him an explanation. The knight laughed; it reverberated weirdly within his helmet.

“You’re too kind, my Lord,” the knight said, bowing his head in appreciate at Taekwoon before following his opponent off the field. The stands behind Taekwoon were completely silent and most of the common folk sitting in the other stands didn’t even see what had happened, but Taekwoon didn’t care. He certainly didn’t need the money, and he wasn’t about to let such ill-founded prejudice be allowed to fester unpunished any longer. For his sanity during this stupid tournament at the least. So Sir Han could go buy himself a new set of armor on Lord Park’s coin; or however he pleased, Taekwoon honestly couldn’t care less as long as the money was in Sir Han’s hands.

Taekwoon’s father laughed wholeheartedly as Taekwoon sat back down but didn’t say a word condoning nor condemning his actions. But Taekwoon knew his father found his actions amusing. He would always tell Taekwoon of how he reminded him of his mother, always pissing off the various bootlickers in the royal court to set things straight.

Taekwoon smiled back at his father, feeling a little less bitchy than he had been before all this. But then, he remembered he still had at least a few more hours of this nonsense today, and at least another week in the long run, and his bad mood came right back in full force.

~*~

“I don’t think I can do another day of this…” Taekwoon moaned dejectedly, placing his head face down on the bar top and running his hands through his black hair.

“Doesn’t this tournament last for another week?” Wonsik asked, multitasking as he made up a couple drinks and held a conversation with Taekwoon.

“Don’t remind me,” Taekwoon grumbled. He had just barely survived the day as it was. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but he didn’t care. He’d always had a flair for the dramatic; his friends would complain that he was too dramatic but, in the end, he was pretty sure it humanized him in their eyes. Practically all his friends, with the exception of Hakyeon, were commoners themselves. Taekwoon had quite the habit of sneaking out of the castle on particularly rough days, dressed in common clothes, to go have a few too many drinks with people who couldn’t care less about politics. He had met Jeahwan and Wonsik that way, the two men that ran and maintained the best tavern in the capital and the one Taekwoon frequented most often. Taekwoon had told the two of them of his social standing after a few weeks of their friendship; he had to, it didn’t feel right calling them his friends if they had no idea who he actually was. They both had reacted as he had expected, instantly apologizing for anything vulgar or offensive they might have done in the past and talking to him as formally as they could. But after a while, they realized that the Taekwoon they had gotten to know, and Crown Prince Jung Taekwoon of the Nine Kingdoms and Future King of the Realm were the same exact person: shy, completely overdramatic, and rather moody at any given moment.

He trusted Jaehwan and Wonsik with his life, which was way more than he could say for some of the people he knew in the castle whose job it was to make sure he made it through the day alive. They never told anyone of Taekwoon’s real identity and, with a lot of convincing, they stopped walking on eggshells around him too. They were kind and supportive and Taekwoon couldn’t imagine his life without them. He certainly would’ve turned out a lot angrier if not for his friend’s support, that much he knew.

“It can’t be that bad,” Jaehwan said, picking up the glasses Wonsik had filled with ale before walking away once more.

“Yeah,” Wonsik agreed. “You get to look at hot men all day long, don’t you?”

“Yeah right,” Taekwoon grumbled. “Even if that’s what I was interested in, I wouldn’t be seeing much action. Armor isn’t exactly the most flattering thing a person can wear and most of the time their faces are completely obscured by their helmets.”

“That’s too bad,” Wonsik tsked. “How do you stand it all?”

“That’s what I’m wondering!” Taekwoon cried out. There was just absolutely no way he could go on like this. He was definitely going to die. Just pass out and die. If not from the heat of the summer sun, then from the complete and utter boredom that came from watching the same damn thing over and over again.

“You’re being dramatic, milord,” Jaehwan teased, jumping back into the conversation before whisking away with food and drink in his arms once more.

“He’s right,” Wonsik agreed. “There’s gotta be something good that came out of all this.”

Taekwoon thought about the absolutely horrible day he had just had for a moment.

“No, I don’t think there’s literally anything about today that was good.”

Wonsik laughed.

“Okay, let’s just say that’s true for now,” he said. “But I mean, your misery is bringing me and Jaehwan a shit load of business.”

“I see that,” Taekwoon said, looking around the busy pub. He didn’t think he’d ever seen it so packed before. Most of the people were dressed in very fancy clothes—clothes not unlike what he would wear on a normal day—so he figured most of the patrons were more knights from the tournament that day. He sighed, turning back to his drink, wondering how many of the noblemen behind him thought he was some lowly peasant just because of the way he was dressed.

“And noblemen pay really well,” Jaehwan sing-songed, dangling a bag of money in front of Taekwoon’s face. “Unlike a certain prince I know…”

“Hey,” Taekwoon snapped. “I’ve tried to pay you both way more than what I owe countless times and you never accept it.”

“He’s just teasing you, Queen Taekwoon,” Wonsik laughed. “You’re really in a bad mood, aren’t you?”

“What gave it away?”

“Probably how snappy you’re being.”

“Astute observations as always, Wonsikkie.”

Taekwoon took a large swig of his drink, relishing in the burning sensation it made all the way down his throat. He really needed more of this stuff to unwind… maybe even something harder. If he could get out of this week not remembering a thing, he’d certainly be better off for it.

“I hear you had a little fun on the list today, though,” Jaehwan said, sitting down next to Taekwoon for the first time since he’d gotten there. All the guests had been satiated, for now, it seemed.

“Oh yeah, so have I,” Wonsik said, leaning against the counter so that their conversation would be kept for only them to hear. As if anyone else in the tavern could hear them over the sound of merry partying going on in the background. “Prince Taekwoon pisses off every noble he’s seated next to just to get his point across.”

“Sounds like any other day to me,” Taekwoon joked. His friends laughed.

“So what’d you do?” Jaehwan asked. “I’ve heard so many twisted stories from the folks over there…”

He pointed at some of the knights seated around a table. Taekwoon recognized one of them as Sir Choi, the man he had bet against earlier that day.

“Well, you both know how I hate dealing with the men and women of my father’s court… I guess I just kind of snapped. You both know of Sir Han, right?”

“Of course, he’s all anyone’s been talking about since he unseated that rich guy twice in one joust.”

“Yes well, I placed a bet on him out of spite and when he won me the gold, I gave the winnings to him on the list.”

Jaehwan burst out into loud laughter.

“No wonder everyone’s pissed,” Jaehwan said. “You made a fool out of the lot of them.”

“Good,” Taekwoon mumbled. “They’re starting to get too full of themselves again anyway.”

“They’re going to have you assassinated,” Wonsik joked. “Just imagine: Long live King Taekwoon… and now he’s dead.”

“Yeah, very funny,” Taekwoon laughed. “Sometimes I feel like that would be preferable to dealing with what my father has to deal with.”

“Don’t say that,” Jaehwan scolded. “Then who would stand up for guy’s like us?”

“By that you mean?”

“The common folk, of course.”

“I thought my father’s doing a good job of that as is.”

“Oh he is, but who knows how long that’ll last. I mean honestly, guys like you and your father are rare nowadays. Those men over there,” Jaehwan pointed to the highborn knights he had just been serving. “Don’t give a shit about us. If it were up to them, we’d all be dead. Jokes on them, though. Without us, they don’t have anyone to feed them.”

“They also wouldn’t have anyone to poison them,” Taekwoon joked. He got laughs from his friends yet again.

“You’re one to talk, Queen Taekwoon, Lord of the overdramatic,” Wonsik chastised light-heartedly. “You’re just as likely to poison them and you’re the highest born man there is.”

Taekwoon laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly with what Wonsik was saying. He absolutely despised talking with people in the upper-echelon of society for longer than a few moments. Most of them were pompous assholes and anyone decent avoided social gatherings all together; a luxury Taekwoon was unfortunately not allowed to have as the Prince of the realm. He had honestly met nobler people in Wonsik’s tavern than in the knight’s quarters of the castle. He couldn’t understand the deep-seated hatred held within the upper classes for those below them. These people were kind and nowhere near as barbarous as nobles would have everyone believe. He hated it and when Taekwoon was king, he certainly wasn’t going to allow it to continue.

“So, tell us, Taekwoon,” Jaehwan started once their laughter died out. “What was the commoner knight, Sir Han, like?”

Taekwoon finished off his first glass of alcohol of the night before answering:

“What do you mean?”

“Was he dreamy?” Jaehwan asked, making his best impression of a swooning maiden as he did so.

“I told you, everyone wears armor when they’re jousting. I didn’t get to see his face,” Taekwoon said, rolling his eyes. Wonsik placed another drink in front of him.

“You mean, you didn’t talk to him? You just gave him gold with hardly a reason and you didn’t get something out of it in return?” Wonsik asked.

“I don’t need anything from him, why would I ask?”

“You could’ve at least learned the guy’s first name,” Jaehwan laughed before coming in close. “Maybe gotten into his pants for that price.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Taekwoon managed to get out around his embarrassment.

“I know that if a handsome prince like yourself gave me a bag full of money, I’d be willing to do whatever the man wanted,” Wonsik agreed. Jaehwan snickered at Taekwoon’s clear embarrassment in the sudden shift of the conversation. “Especially for fifty gold.”

“Maybe you could get rid of some of your pent-up frustration if you got fucked,” Jaehwan continued to tease.

“Yeah, and if word ever got out then I’d really be assassinated,” Taekwoon mumbled.

“It’s not illegal to sleep with a man, Taekwoon,” Wonsik chastised.

“Yeah… otherwise, we’d be really fucked in a totally different way,” Jaehwan agreed. Taekwoon decided not to comment on the over-abundance of information. He didn’t want to travel down the rabbit hole of a conversation.

“While it’s not illegal, I don’t think the people of the court would abide by the sole male heir to the throne having an inclination towards men,” Taekwoon elaborated.

“Fuck the lot of them, then,” Wonsik said. “You’re always looking for more ways to stick it to them all, might as well add fucking a man to that list.”

“Hilarious,” Taekwoon mumbled, swirling the contents of his glass idly, refusing to look up. “Might as well add ‘marry a commoner’ to the list of ‘ways to get Taekwoon murdered before the age of thirty’ as well. There are only two more years left might as well pack it all in there and hope for the best.”

“You’re such a downer, Taekwoon,” Jaehwan teased. “Lighten up. The world’s not such a bad place. You complain too much.”

“Maybe.”

“No, you do,” Wonsik laughed. “On that note, I’m real sorry your Highness, but some of us have to work for a living.”

“No, yes I understand,” Taekwoon sighed. “You’re tired of dealing with me, I get it.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Wonsik laughed, rolling his eyes. Taekwoon returned the gesture with a small smile.

“Yes, I know.”

Taekwoon bid farewell to his friends as they went back to work. They wished him luck for the remainder of the tournament, asking him to fill them in on how the commoner knight did throughout the rest of the week. They would be too busy working to keep up with the daily events so Taekwoon promised he’d find some way to keep them updated. And then, the two were whisked away by the calls for more ale and food from the other occupants of the tavern, leaving Taekwoon alone with nothing but his thoughts and his second glass of alcohol.

He thought back to what Wonsik had asked him earlier: There had to be something interesting that came out of today. His answer to that had been a lie; though, he hadn’t thought so at the time. His conversation with the two men had jogged his memory even if they were rather vulgar about it.

Sir Han had intrigued him from the moment his father brought up his name. Of course, it would; as Hakyeon’s underling, one would think that Taekwoon would’ve met him at some point. He didn’t think it could’ve just slipped Hakyeon’s mind. Usually, a knight’s squire followed them around everywhere yet Taekwoon couldn’t seem to remember such a person following Hakyeon around back when he had occupied the castle. Perhaps Taekwoon had seen the boy around the castle before and never thought anything of him, but still… how he was never introduced to him—as Hakyeon’s supposed closest friend besides his husband—one would’ve thought he’d know the man’s squire.

He was a lot like Hakyeon from what he saw on the jousting list today. Sure, he was taller and larger than Hakyeon, but they fought in much the same way: with grace and finesse rather than brute force. Sir Han had easily outmaneuvered his opponent, hardly getting touched all the while dealing tremendous damage. If he were a highborn knight, he’d certainly be just as renowned as Hakyeon himself was at that age. Taekwoon wondered why the man had entered the contest in the first place. Was it for recognition? To get his name out there in the world? Did he actually want to marry one of Taekwoon’s sisters? Or was he in it for the money? There was a significant amount to be awarded to the winner. But even to get into the tournament, the price was steep. Perhaps that’s why the knight had been wearing and using such inexpensive armor and equipment. Taekwoon didn’t think it was easy to scrounge up the amount of money needed to cover the entrance fee; even with a knight’s salary. Taekwoon felt all the happier that he had given the money he won to the knight; it was a win-win for everyone involved… well except for Lord Park since he was out fifty gold pieces but that was hardly even a dent in the man’s riches so Taekwoon couldn’t find it in himself to care much for the man’s loss.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts in an instant. He jumped and turned around fast, having almost forgotten where he was in his thoughts of earlier today. The man who had so suddenly grabbed his attention looked rather surprised by his reaction, taking a step back in his own surprise. But he recovered quickly, smiling charmingly at Taekwoon before taking an unoccupied stool right next to him.

“Want to see a magic trick?” The man asked. Taekwoon was thoroughly confused now. Of course, he’d had conversations with people in this tavern before; he’d met a lot of interesting people outside of the castle but never had someone started a conversation like this.

He’d never seen this man before, at least not that he could remember. Though, judging by the way he looked, Taekwoon _definitely_ would’ve remembered him if he’d seen him before. He was tall, taller than even Taekwoon who was almost always the tallest in the room. He was dressed as a commoner, perhaps the only other person besides Taekwoon in the tavern at the moment, with tattered clothes that were surprisingly clean looking. He had no sleeves, showing off years of manual labor in the form of muscle. There was a very basic sword hanging off a ratty belt, probably only there for self-defense and to ward off thieves. His face was handsome; even Taekwoon could admit to that with the very limited amount of homosexual tendencies he let slip through. His black hair was a mess, but he managed to pull it off rather well. He certainly looked more appealing to Taekwoon than any other man currently in the tavern; which wasn’t really saying much but it was all Taekwoon allowed himself to think.

“What?” Taekwoon asked dumbly, unsure of why this man would want to talk to him of all the people in the room. He didn’t think he particularly stood out beside his obvious cleanliness and much more formal of speaking but that wasn’t exactly uncommon in this area of the capitol.

“A magic trick…” the man said again. “Do you want to see one?”

“I-I don’t…” Taekwoon looked to where Wonsik stood at the other end of the bar, hoping that his friend was in a position to save him from this strange conversation. He wasn’t paying attention, however, talking idly with another customer who was ordering drinks. Taekwoon had no idea where Jaehwan was, so he wouldn’t get any help from him, either. He was on his own dealing with this strange man.

“Just hear me out, yeah?” The man said, shifting his body to face Taekwoon fully in his seat. Taekwoon scooted back a bit before doing the same. He still, after years of spending time with common people, never had gotten used to some of their complete disregards for personal space. At least not when they were as attractive as this man… “Nothing in my hands, right?”

The man held his hands out in front of him, showing Taekwoon that there was, in fact, nothing in his hands. They were rather large and clearly very calloused from working probably his entire life. He wiggled his fingers for emphasis, showing Taekwoon both the back and front.

“But then again…” The man clapped his hands and rubbed them together twice. When he pulled them apart once more, there was suddenly a small bag of coins in his left hand. Taekwoon instantly recognized the small coin purse as the one he had brought with him on this little outing. Checking his belt showed that he no longer had the bag so the one this strange man held was, in fact, his. “Perhaps they’re not as empty.”

“How in the world?” Taekwoon asked, wondering if perhaps the man was actually a pickpocket and he was about to lose his coin purse entirely.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a thief,” the man laughed, easily reading the mistrust on Taekwoon’s face. He handed over the bag with a pleasant smile on his face.

“How’d you get it then?” Taekwoon asked.

“Well, I happened to be walking behind you while out in the marketplace and I watched as someone ran into you and lifted this little thing off your person,” the man explained. “So naturally, I found the thief and got it back.”

“Oh? And why would you do that?” Taekwoon asked, feeling rather wary of this man.

“I felt it necessary to return something stolen,” the man answered easily. He leaned against the bar, looking effortlessly attractive. Taekwoon had to stop looking at him, he’d be charmed entirely too easily otherwise.

“How chivalrous of you,” Taekwoon said.

“Thank you, your Highness,” the man said, bowing his head with an entirely too smug smile on his face as Taekwoon’s confusion deepened and mixed with a bit of panic.

“What? I don’t… I’m not…”

“Don’t play coy, it doesn’t suit you, my Lord,” the man continued on. “Any man who pays close enough attention would know who you really are. It’s lucky most men in here are too drunk to do so.”

“And you?” Taekwoon asked, giving in to this man’s acknowledgment. If he had already recognized him for who he was—and knew his face well enough to do so—there was no way to convince him otherwise. “Who are you? You speak and look too cleanly to be a commoner yourself.”

Taekwoon had noticed that rather fast. For one, he didn’t slur the words ‘my lord’ together like most commoners and his vocabulary was far vaster than Jaehwan and Wonsik’s. Not to even mention his very clean clothes and appearance, if his hair was disregarded.

“No, I’m of common birth but my job requires me to look decent and I was lucky enough to receive a bit of education. Though, it was nowhere near as intensive as my Lord’s,” the man answered. “But putting all that aside, my name’s Sanghyuk.”

“Well met, Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon responded. “Thanks for returning this… you really didn’t have to…”

“My Lord has given enough money to the common folk today, and it wasn’t mine or that thief’s to take anyway,” Sanghyuk brushed off, referring to Taekwoon’s stunt on the jousting list today. It seemed everyone had heard of it by now. Taekwoon wondered what the rumors were saying about him. Even if he shouldn’t care about such things, he was always curious as to what people were saying.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you in here before,” Taekwoon started instead, not wanting to go down that line of conversation a second time in one night. He was sure he was going to be answering for his actions for at least another few days, regardless.

“I recently came into a bit of money,” Sanghyuk explained. “Thought I’d visit the wealthier part of the city for once and then I saw you get pickpocketed and well… here I am.”

“I see,” Taekwoon said, taking a generous sip from his drink. “Lucky me.”

“No no, my Lord,” Sanghyuk smiled. “Lucky me, I never dreamed I would get to meet you up close like this.”

“Taekwoon,” he said, ignoring the man’s compliments. He’d never been very good at receiving them.

“Pardon?”

“My name’s Taekwoon,” Taekwoon clarified. “I can’t have you calling me ‘my lord’ when I’m out here.”

“Oh I see,” Sanghyuk agreed. “Well then… What are you doing in a place like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why would someone such as yourself travel to a tavern at this time of night. Certainly, there are drinks in the castle?”

“The castle is… stifling. There are only so many… people of the court that I can deal with in a day,” Taekwoon said. He knew he should probably watch his tongue around this stranger. He had no idea who this Sanghyuk was or if he had connections to the very people Taekwoon was insulting. He had easily recognized Taekwoon whereas most commoners never did since they had only ever seen him from afar. But for reasons Taekwoon could not explain even if he tried, he trusted this man. Sanghyuk could’ve let that thief take his money and no one would ever have known. But yet, he had tracked down the man, gotten his money and went through the trouble of returning it to him. That had to speak to his character at least a little bit, right? Why go through that much trouble to make a first impression if his intentions were less than pure?

“Hmm, I can understand that one,” Sanghyuk nodded. “I’m glad there’s someone like you up at the top, then. Especially after what you did for that knight on the list today.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t do anything special,” Taekwoon said exasperatedly. He didn’t see what the big deal was, really.

“Perhaps not, but from what I’ve heard on the streets… well, people tell a different story.”

“I suppose people will say what they will,” Taekwoon mumbled, feeling rather embarrassed. Maybe he should calm down from his anger and frustration before making any rash decisions in the future. All this attention over something so simple… he wasn’t good at being the center of attention.

Sanghyuk laughed joyfully before standing up from his bar stool. Taekwoon watched him with a confused expression.

“It was nice to meet you… Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk started. “But I should be off, I have a rather early start tomorrow.”

“Wait…” Taekwoon said, grabbing Sanghyuk’s arm before he could leave his presence. Sanghyuk stopped without much effort at all. “I have to… repay you for what you did for me. There’s got to be something I could do?”

Sanghyuk’s confusion gave way to a smile once again. Taekwoon could get used to that sight… The man really was easy on the eyes.

“My Lord, you really don’t have to. I didn’t do anything special.”

“I insist.”

“If there’s no swaying you… then perhaps you could walk with me to my tent?”

That seemed entirely too simple for what Sanghyuk had done for him, but it was something within his power to do… so he nodded his head. Sanghyuk grabbed his hand after receiving his approval. Taekwoon was taken aback by such an action but he kept his reactions schooled so not to overreact and cause a scene. Sanghyuk had probably only done it out of habit, after all; a convenient way to make sure the two of them didn’t get separated from one another while navigating the very crowded bar and surrounding streets. Besides, Taekwoon couldn’t say he didn’t like the way it felt. Sanghyuk’s slightly larger, stronger hands were as rough and calloused as they looked from a distance but were warm and held his slender, softer hand so delicately. And even when they reached a less crowded area, at least not crowded enough to justify their clasped hands, Sanghyuk did not let go. Taekwoon tried not to overthink such an action. He often saw people their ages and younger running around holding hands among the common people. So it must’ve just been a more normal thing to do as compared to what it meant among the upper classes. However, Sanghyuk seemed to be rather well versed in social etiquette up to this point. All in all, Taekwoon didn’t know what exactly was going on but for whatever reason, he was more than willing to find out.

They were close to the tournament grounds when Sanghyuk stopped next to a decently sized tent. It wasn’t nearly as grand as some of the others that were near the man’s, but it obviously worked. He wondered what Sanghyuk’s profession was that it required him to be so close to the tournament grounds and have a need for a tent.

“Are you in the city for the tournament?” Taekwoon asked as they stopped outside the man’s tent. Their hands slipped from each other’s as Sanghyuk moved to stand across from Taekwoon instead of next to him.

“I suppose you could say that,” Sanghyuk nodded. “I actually live in the capital, just a little too far to justify walking up here every day for the next week or so.”

Sanghyuk gestured vaguely to the south as he spoke; Taekwoon was able to put together that he probably lived more towards the slums of the city.

“Why even come at all?” Taekwoon asked with a bitter snort. He couldn’t understand why thousands of people came from all over the kingdom to watch this stupid event in the first place. If he had the choice, he’d stay home for the rest of the whole thing.

“Ah, I forgot that my Lord was unamused by today’s activities,” Sanghyuk laughed. “Anyone looking at you could tell that. Though, I thought it was rather cute.”

“I’ve got better things I could be doing,” Taekwoon defended, once again ignoring the compliments. He couldn’t say he didn’t like them, but he had no idea why, so he wasn’t going to acknowledge them.

“Yes, but for people like myself, the money these things generate is rather good,” Sanghyuk said. “And marrying a royal sounds rather nice as a prize as well, doesn’t it?”

Taekwoon felt inexplicably disappointed by Sanghyuk’s reasoning. Of course, he would be interested in his sisters. That’s the whole reason all these knights were here in the first place. He honestly didn’t know what he was expecting otherwise, and he really didn’t know why he suddenly felt the way he did.

“Right, of course,” Taekwoon scoffed, failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Did I say something offensive, my Lord?” Sanghyuk asked, taking a step closer in his worry. Taekwoon adjusted his eyes just a bit to keep looking Sanghyuk in the eye; he hadn’t realized just how big this man was until this moment.

“No, nothing that I didn’t expect,” Taekwoon sighed. “That’s why all these knights are here, isn’t it? To marry one of my sisters?”

“I suppose, but are you not included in ‘the King’s royal children’?” Sanghyuk asked with a sly smile on his face. Taekwoon honestly had no idea where he was going with this.

“Yes, but none of these knights are here for me if we’re being completely honest,” Taekwoon said.

Sanghyuk opened his mouth to say something more but the words never made it out. A shrill voice cut him off, shouting over him a name that made Taekwoon feel deceived in an instant.

“Sir Han!” A small boy, no older than thirteen came running up to them. Sanghyuk turned to him immediately. “Your winnings for today.”

The boy handed Sanghyuk a small bag that couldn’t have contained more than a couple of coins before running off again. Taekwoon was stunned into silence; he felt rather sick. Suddenly, everything made just a bit more sense. Why he thought such a handsome man would want to talk to him of all people in that tavern was beyond him.

“You’re a knight,” Taekwoon said it rather than asked once Sanghyuk turned back to face him. The knight he had given a large sum of money to on the list today at that. “You’re _that_ knight.”

He honestly should’ve known. No one was as nice to him as Sanghyuk had been without ulterior motives. He had probably been hoping to charm Taekwoon, give him a leg up in the competition over the other knights. Taekwoon had certainly been charmed before but now… he was more annoyed than anything else.

“My Lord,” Sanghyuk bowed like any other knight would in their Prince’s presence. He obviously hadn’t picked up on Taekwoon’s annoyance yet.

“Sir,” Taekwoon returned curtly before turning and walking away.

“W-wait!” Sanghyuk called after him, clearly confused by what was going on. Taekwoon commended his acting abilities; acting concerned about and genuinely interested in someone so moody had to be tiring. “What’s wrong?”

“Good luck in the competition,” Taekwoon responded instead of answering the question. He didn’t turn around and didn’t bother with responding to anything else the man had to say.

He had almost forgotten that awful people existed everywhere and throughout all the classes. Especially within the people who tried to get close to him. He didn’t know what he had been expecting. Sanghyuk was handsome, had been rather kind, and seemed interested in what he had to say. But, of course, it had to have been an act. Who in their right mind, being as handsome as Sanghyuk, would want to spend time with Taekwoon? After all, no one was here to get close to Taekwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is pretty much all complete, I just have to finish editing everything. So look out for me! I'm working on my other feature-length fic as well so hopefully, this will tide those of you who follow that over until I'm able to finish the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @AAvery151


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the next couple days, Taekwoon found himself delving deeper into boredom than he ever thought possible. Knight after knight, joust after joust; Taekwoon was going to completely lose it by the end of the week. Why couldn’t knights compete in something more interesting? Like music or art. Taekwoon would watch that; he could get behind that. But watching these men potentially injure themselves was getting old.

He avoided going back to Jaehwan and Wonsik’s tavern over the next couple of days for fear of running into someone who could recognize him again. He didn’t want to be let down as he had been before once more. But in doing so, he got rid of the one place he could go to escape all this hoity nonsense. He _needed_ to unwind terribly. He knew he was in a foul mood. He knew he was snapping at people who didn’t deserve his wraith. But he couldn’t help any of it. Whenever he did try to calm down, something would happen that would send him spiraling right back down into his frustration and annoyance.

He had not, however, seen Sanghyuk, or Sir Han as Taekwoon had strictly taken to referring to him in his mind, again since the night he met him. But that was going to be changing today. The first round of the joust had finished yesterday. Now, everyone who had won their first round would be competing again today. This information did nothing to pique Taekwoon’s interest; he didn’t think there was anything that could at this point. Besides, it wasn’t like Sanghyuk could viably do anything to catch Taekwoon’s attention. He couldn’t call out to him or engage him in any way on the list so Taekwoon wasn’t worried about seeing him today in the least bit. Hakyeon’s previous squire or not; bootlickers didn’t get far in Taekwoon’s world regardless of their social standings.

“I hear Sir Han is competing again today,” a woman seated just behind him stated.

“You say that as if I care,” Taekwoon sighed, turning slightly to look at her.

“You bet on him at the start, didn’t you, my Prince?”

“To prove a point, my Lady,” Taekwoon responded, flicking a nonexistent piece of dirt out from under his nails. His nails had been pristine this entire week due to the amount of absentminded picking.

“So, you have no interest in him at all?”

Taekwoon was put off by this conversation. What was this woman trying to insinuate? Did she honestly think the man who was clearly wholly uninterested in this tournament actually held a bias towards one of the knights?

“What are you implying?”

“Nothing, my Prince,” the woman immediately defended. “I just think it odd that someone of your standings cares so little about who your sisters could potentially be marrying.”

“It’s not my wedding,” Taekwoon brushed off. The woman laughed.

“I wonder how far that commoner can actually get,” the woman said. “Wouldn’t it be something if he won the whole thing?”

“Careful, my Lady,” Taekwoon snorted. “You might jinx every other knight hoping to win.”

In all honesty, Taekwoon couldn’t care less who won everything. If Sir Han won, it would have nothing to do with favoritism from Taekwoon and it certainly wouldn’t cause him to lose any sleep. The other people of the court could worry about a commoner marrying a princess. His point had been made the other day and from this point on—especially after what happened the other day—he simply did not care.

But, as if the universe was out to get him, two horses approached the royal pavilion; one of which Taekwoon recognized as the huge, black Clydesdale that belonged to none other than Sir Han Sanghyuk.

Like last time, the man’s armor was nothing special and he carried his own equipment and basic weaponry. His opponent was clearly much wealthier, and a lot more fancifully dressed. Unlike last time, there were no hushed whisperings about the commoner knight. Taekwoon felt at least a little fulfilled that his antics from the last time had done what he had intended.

He really didn’t want to pay attention; he tried to convince himself that he wasn’t interested in how well Sanghyuk— _Sir Han—_ did during this match. The man had been trying to deceive Taekwoon the other day, get in close to potentially obtain a leg up in the competition. What else could he have possibly hoped to gain by befriending and charming Taekwoon? Taekwoon certainly couldn’t think of any other possible options. Sometimes he wondered why anyone wanted to be around him with how he acted so having someone as handsome and kind as Sanghyuk— _Sir Han—_ come up to him with no ulterior motives seemed highly unlikely. And yet, Taekwoon found himself unable to keep his eyes off the list for longer than a few seconds, especially now that he knew what was hidden under all that low-grade armor.

Taekwoon had never considered himself sexually attracted to members of the same gender; he just liked to admire the male form, or so he told himself. He’d never be allowed to ever act upon any urges he may or may not have so he never let himself fantasize about such things. So if all the other men of the palace were busy admiring the various ladies of the court, Taekwoon could get away admiring the men while they were busy. It had worked out rather well; right alongside keeping his mouth shut when it came to his preferences. The only people who knew of his slight, _very_ slight, inclinations were Hakyeon and his husband, Hongbin, and that was only because Taekwoon could not hold back when it came to his admiration of Hongbin’s appearance. He would never get in the way of their happy marriage but that didn’t mean he had to keep it a secret that he really liked the way Hongbin looked. He was sure Jaehwan and Wonsik had caught on to what little Taekwoon let slip through too, which was probably why they teased him so mercilessly about ‘getting into Sir Han’s pants’ the other night. He was also sure literally no one else knew and for that, he was extremely grateful. He didn’t think his homosexual leanings would sit well with the lords and ladies of the court and it certainly wouldn’t be good for producing an heir when he became King.

But regardless of how deep Taekwoon buried his sexuality, there were just certain circumstances where he found it extremely hard to do so. The way Hongbin looked being one of them. And unfortunately, Sanghyuk was the second of those circumstances. So, try as he might to bitterly ignore the man’s presence on the jousting list, he simply could not. He’d do nothing to engage with the knight this time, but he could still watch the joust, couldn’t he? It was being put on for everyone’s entertainment and that included himself, didn’t it? After all, Sanghyuk had still been Hakyeon’s squire. Surely the man had to have some redeeming qualities for Hakyeon to ask for his knighting. What those were exactly, Taekwoon had yet to find them but he couldn’t ignore the fact that he was still curious about this man. He could lie to himself, sure, but that didn’t make the facts any less true.

He looked out to the field, watching the man expertly lead his horse to the designated area, hop off, place his equipment quickly in the correct places, and get right back on his very large horse, who had waited patiently where Sanghyuk had left him. No one laughed as they had the last time while Sanghyuk did his own squire work, probably out of fear that Taekwoon might lash out and make a fool of them in front of basically the whole kingdom as he had done to Lord Park. He wondered if everyone was only holding their tongue because they knew Taekwoon was in an awful mood, as he had been all week, or if they actually thought better of Sanghyuk after his win a few days ago. Taekwoon figured it was most definitely the former of the two options rather than the latter. He highly doubted any of these petty noblemen and women had actually changed their views on the commoner knight just because Taekwoon had snapped once.

After Sanghyuk had finished his squire work—funnily enough, he had done it faster than the other knight’s actual squire—the joust began. Unsurprisingly, Sanghyuk was the victor of the first round. Despite his opponent’s obvious size advantage over Sanghyuk—the man was much rounder and beefier than him—Sanghyuk still managed to knock his shield out of his hands and split his lance in two while his opponent missed him entirely. The second round was more of a draw. Sanghyuk’s opponent had caught on quickly to his strategy while riding down the list and corrected himself accordingly. Clearly, this knight was much more skilled than Sanghyuk’s last adversary, so a draw was called since neither landed a hit on the other. For the third round, Sanghyuk shifted his strategy to throw off his opponent. Taking a much more forward route, Sanghyuk once again snapped his lance in two against his opponent and sent the other man’s shield flying. The other knight’s anger was beginning to show through. He was being rather gruff towards his squire, practically ripping the next lance and shield out of the poor boy’s arms.

The fourth round found the other knight landing a hit on Sanghyuk and winning the round. The match was at a draw and the final run down the list would be the determining round. Such an outcome obviously did not sit well with the very large knight opposing Sanghyuk. Even from a good distance away, Taekwoon could tell that; and Taekwoon thought his mood swings were bad. The man yelled something incoherent at his squire from the distance Taekwoon sat, projecting his anger for Sanghyuk onto the undeserving boy, before lining his horse back up. Taekwoon didn’t like where this was going when the man grabbed a very large lance that didn’t look in the least bit fair when compared to Sanghyuk’s. But no one could’ve predicted what this man was about to do next with such a nasty looking weapon.

The fifth and final time down the list, right before his lance would connect with Sanghyuk, he lowered it. Changing his target at the last minute, he took Sanghyuk completely off guard and left him no time to react. His lance struck the beautiful Clydesdale Sanghyuk rode directly in the chest, causing the stallion to reasonably freak out and tip over completely. Everyone in the audience jumped to their feet, Taekwoon included, as they watched the commoner knight go down. Thankfully, the horse had armor on protecting his front chest, so he didn’t appear to be harmed in any way, just a bit spooked. Sanghyuk had managed to detach himself from the horse and roll out of the way before any severe damage could be done to him as well. Expertly, he got to his feet, moving quickly in his light armor and pulling out his sword. His opponent dismounted and met Sanghyuk’s challenge, unsheathing his own much more bejeweled sword.

Taekwoon couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. Was this allowed? He certainly didn’t think so. Attacking an opponent’s horse had to be grounds for disqualification. It wasn’t noble, or chivalrous, and it had to be breaking literally everything within the knight’s code. Yet, no one was rushing on to the field to stop the eminent sword fight. Sanghyuk had to have been injured in his fall despite his rather graceful dismount. He couldn’t actually be expected to fight a duel after that disgraceful joust, could he?

Apparently so, because the two knights clashed swords in the middle of the list. Taekwoon had never seen such a dishonorable way of conducting oneself. How could a human being actually act like this towards for one: an animal that didn’t deserve to be attacked, and two: another human being who wanted to win just like they did? The crowd didn’t seem to have such thoughts. Many were cheering loudly for their favorite knight as the sword fight began and what few weren’t, were watching with morbid curiosity as to what the outcome would be. The royal pavilion was silent, but from looking at the faces of the people around him, Taekwoon was able to gather that each and every one of them was excited to finally see the commoner knight be ‘put in his place’.

Sanghyuk moved much faster than his larger, rounder opponent and was clearly a lot more skillful; he reminded Taekwoon a lot of Hakyeon, which, again, didn’t surprise him. But with what the other knight lacked in speed and finesse, he made up for with brute strength and perseverance. From what Taekwoon could see, Sanghyuk was favoring his left foot, so he must’ve injured his right. Putting him at a severe disadvantage, there was no way Sanghyuk could keep up forever. He blocked what he could, but the knight was way too strong and way too determined to kill—or at least seriously injure—Sanghyuk. The opposing knight finally gained the upper hand when he landed a harsh blow on Sanghyuk’s right arm. His sharp sword easily sliced through Sanghyuk’s light armor and would’ve done some serious damage if Sanghyuk hadn’t thrown himself backward. He tripped over his own feet, falling backward onto his ass, completely at the mercy of his opponent.

Taekwoon couldn’t watch this any longer. Uncaring of what the repercussions would be for his actions, he leaped over the guardrails and began to run down the field. If no one was going to stop this disgusting display, then he would.

He couldn’t move fast enough as he watched the opposing knight constantly swing his sword down at Sanghyuk over and over again as Sanghyuk blocked what he could from his spot on the ground. With not even a second of hesitation, Taekwoon threw himself between Sanghyuk and the other knight, whose name he hadn’t even bothered learning. Unsheathing his own sword, which had been mainly just for decoration up until this point but was no less dangerous when used by someone competent. He caught the knight’s sword against his own with both hands braced at its hilt to compete with the man’s strength. He was clearly confused by Taekwoon’s actions, only barely recognizing that he was in a blade lock with the Crown Prince of the Realm before Taekwoon made his next move. Using the man’s surprise against him, Taekwoon shifted his weight, changing the man’s momentum, and twisting their blades in just the right way to see the knight’s sword flying from his hand. The knight backed off as the arena went silent.

“Are you so dishonorable to kill a man after striking his horse? This isn’t a battlefield, Sir, it’s a tournament. Perhaps you should go back to squiring since you clearly haven’t learned what it means to be a knight,” Taekwoon seethed. “You’re disqualified from the tournaments, now get off my list before I give you a more deserving punishment and strip you of your titles.”

“You can’t do that, boy!” The knight yelled, gruff voice filled with nothing but complete anger. “I’ve had shits stronger than you!”

Taekwoon tsked, unamused by this man’s antics.

“Adding insult to your prince to your list of offenses, I see,” Taekwoon laughed. “Well, then perhaps you’ll listen to my father?”

Taekwoon turned around to look back at his father, looking for the King’s opinion in all this. With a large smile on his face, clearly proud of Taekwoon’s actions, he nodded in agreeance. His father had always had trouble voicing his opinions and being a stern ruler. He was a kind man but would let everyone step all over him if there was no one else to stop it. That’s what Taekwoon’s mother had done before she had so unfortunately passed away only a few years ago. That’s why all his friends constantly referred to Taekwoon as ‘Queen Taekwoon’: because he had filled his mother’s role once he realized his father actually appreciated his forwardness. Perhaps it was his father’s fault he was such a moody and demanding person; he perpetuated those qualities. Because while he was like his father in his usually quiet and reserved yet kind and empathetic personality, his mother’s traits came out any time someone pushed him far enough to piss him off.

“Well, there you have it,” Taekwoon said, turning back to the knight with a smirk on his face. “The King says: ‘get off my list!’”

Grumbling angrily, the knight finally listened. Unwilling to do anything that would cause Taekwoon to make his punishment worse than just a simple disqualification. He had realized Taekwoon held a lot more power than he had originally thought and quickly backed off.

“Someone take care of Sir Han’s horse,” Taekwoon ordered. Almost immediately, a few serfs stepped forward to calm and care for the man’s horse. With that being taken care of Taekwoon turned to Sanghyuk who had managed to get up off the ground. Now up close, Taekwoon could clearly see just how much damage tumbling off his horse and losing a sword fight had caused Sanghyuk. He almost called for some more serfs to come to take care of Sanghyuk before thinking better of it. He didn’t know exactly why, but he acted on impulse and did exactly what he felt like doing. He moved to support Sanghyuk, slinging an arm over his shoulder, and began walking off the list. Here was a perfect excuse to no longer have to sit outside in the heat watching this garbage. He was going to take it even if he would be in unsavory company.

A chorus of cheers echoed around the stadium. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, wondering how they could cheer for both the disgraceful swordfight and Taekwoon’s interference within the span of just a few minutes.

“What are you doing, my Lord?” Sanghyuk asked him, quiet enough for no one else to hear. His voice echoed weirdly within his helmet but Taekwoon still easily recognized it.

“Helping a knight off the field,” Taekwoon answered. “Personally making sure you get the medical treatment you need.”

“Haven’t you done enough for me, my Lord?” Sanghyuk asked quietly.

“Apparently not,” Taekwoon laughed. Sanghyuk joined in before they fell into a strained silence. So many things wanting to be said making the air around them heavy with tension.

Sanghyuk went where Taekwoon led him with no further complaints. Taekwoon wasn’t entirely sure where he was taking the man, but he was figuring everything out as he went anyway. He settled on just taking Sanghyuk to his quarters. At least there, he knew no one would bother them and he wouldn’t have to scour the area for the supplies necessary to clean Sanghyuk up.

It was a short walk to the castle; the guards let them in without a second glance; then Taekwoon was guiding the two of them through a series of hallways before finally coming to his rooms. He placed Sanghyuk carefully down in a seat before rushing back and closing the doors. Thankfully, none of his handmaidens were in the room. All of them were still out in the tournament fields, tending to their guests’ needs so he and Sanghyuk were the only two people in the three connected rooms. Sanghyuk was seated in the main one, complete with a seating area to host his guests. The other two were on either side of this one. One was his study, where his beloved piano was kept, and the other his bedroom.

Taekwoon walked back over to Sanghyuk once the door was secured. The man was trying to take his helmet off but couldn’t raise his right arm high enough in his pain. Taekwoon quickly helped him, swatting away Sanghyuk’s hands before pulling it off all the way. His hair was drenched in sweat, his face twisted into an expression of discomfort, and he definitely looked worse for the ware.

“Thanks,” Sanghyuk said, giving a small smile despite the amount of pain he was clearly in.

Taekwoon said nothing, giving Sanghyuk a once over as he assessed the situation. He was bleeding from his right arm where the other knight had cut him. His lightly plated armor was battered from his tumble off his horse and the armor on his right leg was twisted in a way that didn’t bode well for the limb underneath.

He set to work, quickly taking off the various pieces of equipment attached to Sanghyuk. Not a word was spoken between the two of them as Taekwoon worked. They were practically strangers after all. They’d had one conversation before all this in which Taekwoon had abruptly left in anger without ever explaining himself. Maybe that’s where he should start…

“About what happened the other day…” Sanghyuk started before Taekwoon could work up the courage. Guess they were both thinking about the same thing. “I wanted to apologize for not outright telling you who I was…”

“What?” Taekwoon said. He was confused as to why Sanghyuk would apologize for that of all things.

“I should’ve told you who I was when we met the other day. It was wrong of me to deceive you, my Lord,” Sanghyuk elaborated, looking at his feet instead of at Taekwoon. Taekwoon himself finished undoing all of Sanghyuk’s armor, leaving him in practically the same clothes he had been wearing the other day. “I just wanted to talk to you… without having you think I was trying to charm you or something like that.”

“I’m sorry for thinking the worst of you,” Taekwoon mumbled.

“I understand,” Sanghyuk laughed. “I know the kind of people you have to deal with around the castle. If I were in your shoes I would’ve thought the same thing.”

Taekwoon nodded, before leaving Sanghyuk’s side. When he returned moments later, he carried into the room the supplies he’d need to dress Sanghyuk’s wounds.

“My Lord, if you don’t mind me asking,” Sanghyuk started, watching as Taekwoon set to work. “Why are you doing this?”

“You mean… helping you?” Taekwoon asked. He wet a cloth before carefully beginning to wipe at the blood staining Sanghyuk’s arm. Sanghyuk nodded.

“You don’t need to trouble yourself with me,” he said. “I can just go to the medic tent…”

He started to stand up, clearly causing himself a lot of pain in doing so on account of his leg. But Taekwoon wasn’t having it. He pushed him back down into the seat with gentle force.

“Please… let me help,” Taekwoon said. He sighed before beginning to spill everything in a moment of courage. “I overreacted, and I shouldn’t have run away without listening to what you had to say. So please let me help you.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Sanghyuk smiled up at Taekwoon. “But you did save my life back there… not to mention you gave me way more money than I deserved.”

“Yes, but that wasn’t me helping with you in mind,” Taekwoon started. “I did those things to either piss everyone off or knock a dishonorable man down a few pegs.”

“Maybe so, but I still benefited from your actions,” Sanghyuk countered.

“Please?” Taekwoon gave his best pouty look in this attempt, knowing fully well how effective such a look usually was. Sanghyuk sighed, looking away from Taekwoon in embarrassment.

“If there’s no swaying you…”

“Thank you,” Taekwoon said, getting back to his cleaning. They sat in silence for a moment before Taekwoon broke it once more. “Are you okay?”

Sanghyuk laughed quietly.

“Well for one, I’m alive because of you. I was really worried that knight was going to kill me…” he trailed off. “But other than that, I think I’ll pull through. I just hope my horse is all right.”

“You could’ve died, and you’re worried about your horse,” Taekwoon laughed disbelieving.

“Well yeah,” Sanghyuk shrugged. “He’s part of the family. My mother would be devasted if we lost him.”

“She’d be devasted if she lost you,” Taekwoon snorted.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Sanghyuk laughed. “I’m glad my family wasn’t here to see what happened today. They would’ve been so worried.”

“ _I_ was worried for them, it seems,” Taekwoon said, not even realizing what he had just admitted to.

“I thought you said you didn’t stop the fight for me,” Sanghyuk said, teasing tone clear.

“Well…” Taekwoon honestly didn’t know what to say to remedy the situation so he didn’t even try. “I may have lied a bit.”

“I’m flattered, my Lord,” Sanghyuk smiled. “For someone like you to worry for someone like me.”

“What do you mean, someone like me?”

“Where to start,” Sanghyuk teased. “For one, you’re the prince, you’re the highest of the high, not to even mention _very_ attractive.”

Taekwoon didn’t know what to say. He knew his face was bright red, but he couldn’t help it. He had people comment on his appearance loads of times: So tall, so handsome, perfect proportions; but, having Sanghyuk also call him that—someone Taekwoon actually thought was ‘so tall’ and ‘so handsome’—made him want to actually believe such compliments held some weight.

“Did I say something to offend, my Lord?” Sanghyuk asked. By the tone of his voice, he already knew the answer to that question. He was teasing him now and Taekwoon had no way to retaliate.

“No,” Taekwoon said slowly.

“Then why the silence?”

Taekwoon decided to play Sanghyuk’s own game. He wondered how the man would react to being showered in compliments.

“Well, coming from _someone like you,_ ” Taekwoon smirked. “It means more to me than if one of the ladies of the court were to say the same thing.”

“Someone like me?”

“Where to start,” Taekwoon mocked. Sanghyuk laughed, but his smile slowly faded into a look of shock as Taekwoon said more. “You’re clearly a very talented knight, you’re nobler than more than half the knights employed in the castle combined, not to even mention _very_ attractive.”

Sanghyuk cleared his throat uncomfortably:

“Well, I understand the silence now,” Sanghyuk mumbled. “Do you mean what you say, my Lord?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I hadn’t,” Taekwoon practically whispered.

They fell into a rather awkward silence. Taekwoon finished washing the blood off Sanghyuk’s arm and began to wrap clean strips of cloth around the cut. Thankfully, it wasn’t deep and was already clotting so as long as Sanghyuk did nothing too strenuous for at least a day, he wouldn’t risk reopening the wound. When he finished that, Taekwoon moved to get a good look at Sanghyuk’s leg. He carefully rolled up his pant leg to get a better look, revealing severely bruised skin from the man’s ankle to just below his knee. Taekwoon expected that much at the least. Tentatively, Taekwoon touched the limb. He pressed down around the bone, drawing a suppressed hiss from Sanghyuk’s mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon said, throwing a worried glance up at Sanghyuk. His eyes were closed, face contorted in a look of pain. “But I have to check if the bone’s broken.”

“I understand, my Lord,” Sanghyuk whispered, probably to keep the pain he was feeling out of his voice.

“Taekwoon.”

“What?”

“My name is Taekwoon,” he clarified, feeling a sense of déjà vu. “We’re alone. It feels strange having you call me ‘my Lord’ in my own room.”

“This is yours?” Sanghyuk asked suddenly.

“Where did you think we were?”

“I don’t know, some random room. I certainly didn’t expect to be taken to _your_ room,” Sanghyuk admitted quietly.

“Does it bother you?”

“No,” Sanghyuk started. “But I wonder, do you think spending so much time around me is such a good idea?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, after you gave me that money, which was very generous, I’m not complaining about that, there were thousands of rumors flitting around everywhere. Now, you step in and save my life the next time you see me _and_ personally tend to my injuries? Do you not think people will call favoritism?”

Taekwoon could see where Sanghyuk was coming from. He worried the same thing; the only difference being that Taekwoon simply didn’t care what anyone had to say.

“My favoritism hardly holds any weight in a competition like this. Your skill is what will carry you through and even if I wanted you to win, I couldn’t overrule the outcome of a joust simply because of that,” Taekwoon explained. “Not to mention, my actions weren’t meant to show my favoritism of you; you just happened to gain. I gave you the money to humiliate that asshole, I saved you because that knight was a disgrace, and I’m helping you now to not have to sit through another damn joust. People can say what they will, but that doesn’t change the facts.”

“I know… but… do you not worry what people think of you?”

“Do you?”

“No, I don’t worry what they say but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less to hear it all.”

Taekwoon fell silent for a moment.

“Are you worried that if you win, people will just chalk it up to my favoritism?”

“I don’t want to offend you, my Lord. I really am grateful for what you’ve done for me, but I suppose I just don’t understand why.”

“You were my best friend’s squire,” Taekwoon answered. “I’d like to get to know the man Hakyeon trusted with his life and would prefer if you didn’t die before I could do so.”

Sanghyuk laughed.

“Not dying sounds rather nice.”

“I thought you’d think so,” Taekwoon agreed with a smile. He finished his examination before continuing. “And the good news is your leg isn’t broken.”

“It hurts really bad.”

“That’s because it’s pretty banged up,” Taekwoon answered. “As long as you keep your weight off it for a few days, you’ll be fine. And since you just jousted today, you’ll have the break you need.”

“Resting sounds nice. I am feeling rather tired.”

Taekwoon stood up, looking Sanghyuk up and down. He noticed a bit of blood staining the man’s shirt around his stomach. It was on the opposite side of his body from his arm’s cut, so Taekwoon deduced that he must’ve gotten cut there as well. The rips in the shirt just confirmed that thought.

“I need you to… uhhh,” Taekwoon started but couldn’t finish in his embarrassment. After admitting to Sanghyuk that he did actually find him very attractive, he was sure to be teased endlessly about what he wanted to ask. His face had to be bright red once more. Sanghyuk looked confused but had a happy smirk on his face from seeing Taekwoon’s embarrassment. “I need you to take off your shirt.”

“Now I’m not sure how you nobles do things,” Sanghyuk started, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Taekwoon couldn’t decide if the smirk on Sanghyuk’s face was sexy or annoying. “But as much as I’d happily get naked for you, I think there’s supposed to be some sort of courtship before all that?”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Taekwoon said with an eye-roll. Sanghyuk laughed.

“No, of course not,” Sanghyuk said wistfully. “It was hoping too much for a prince to fall for me, after all.”

Taekwoon snorted.

“Take your shirt off, Sir Knight,” Taekwoon ordered this time.

“As you wish,” Sanghyuk said. With a bit of a struggle, he got the shirt up over his head, revealing tan, muscled skin. Taekwoon tried not to drool all over the place but he really wasn’t sure if he was successful. “Anything for my Lord.”

His suspicions were confirmed now that Sanghyuk didn’t have a shirt on. There was a small cut, hardly even a scratch. And it had already stopped bleeding on its own. So, Taekwoon just carefully washed off the blood, trying to keep his eyes from wandering. Of course, he was unsuccessful. How could he resist? He’d never get a chance like this again, after all. So instead, he pretended not to notice Sanghyuk watching him the entire time. It made it less embarrassing that way.

Sanghyuk’s skin was tanned even under his shirt and, like his arms, very toned and muscular from years of manual labor and training for knighthood. Taekwoon also noticed tons of scars marring the man’s flesh. Most were very old and definitely from a sword, so they must’ve come from various training sessions or tournaments that turned sour as today’s had. There was one particular scar, deep and very noticeable even though Taekwoon could tell it was rather old, that stood out from the rest. Before he could stop, he found himself tracing the long scar across Sanghyuk’s stomach lightly with the tips of his fingers. Gooseflesh was left in his fingers’ wake as Taekwoon felt Sanghyuk shiver slightly beneath his touch.

“I’m beginning to think this was just an elaborate plot to get me naked,” Sanghyuk teased. His voice was quieter, however, as if he was hiding his own embarrassment behind bravado.

“Right,” Taekwoon scoffed, removing his hand from Sanghyuk’s skin. “Even if that was my intention, I could never act on such things.”

“How do you mean?” Sanghyuk asked, cocking his head to the right in a curious manner.

“I’m not sure how you commoners do things,” Taekwoon mocked. Sanghyuk laughed quietly. “But relations between people of the same gender is rather frowned upon among the upper classes. It’s not exactly good for producing heirs, is it?”

“Ah, I see,” Sanghyuk sighed. “How boring.”

Taekwoon said nothing, unsure of how to respond to Sanghyuk’s reaction. He decided to busy himself with cleaning up the medical supplies he had used on the man. He wasn’t bleeding anywhere else, as far as Taekwoon could tell, so he wouldn’t need such things anymore.

“I have a question,” Sanghyuk said, breaking the silence once more. Taekwoon looked up at him in acknowledgment, unsurprised to find that Sanghyuk had yet to redressed himself. “What are _your_ preferences.”

Taekwoon sighed.

“I told you—”

Sanghyuk cut him off quickly.

“I mean no disrespect, my Lord, but I have no interest in what your preferences are _supposed_ to be. I want to know what they actually _are.”_

Taekwoon was taken aback by the man’s sudden forwardness. Up until this point, Sanghyuk had been polite and curt, as was expected of a knight speaking to his prince. Sure, there was the occasional teasing but Taekwoon enjoyed banter, so he didn’t really mind all that. But this… this was on a whole new level. He had never been asked such a question before and had expected to never have to answer one of the sorts. Everyone had always just assumed that Taekwoon would marry some highborn lady when it came time. Well, everyone but Sanghyuk it seemed, who was beginning to get dangerously close to secrets Taekwoon kept from even himself.

“I-I don’t… What are you asking me?”

“Judging by this reaction, I think I already know the answer,” Sanghyuk said with an all too knowing look on his face. “Have you ever kissed a man, my Lord?”

“I fail to see how this is any of your concern,” Taekwoon said, bent on avoiding the question at all costs.

“Would my Lord just answer the question for me? I don’t think I’m asking much.”

“Have you?” Taekwoon asked instead.

“No, I’ve not,” Sanghyuk admitted. “Regardless of how nobles tend to think of us, there still aren’t very many options for a man like me. And it’s been made even worse by my title; I don’t spend as much time with the common folk as I once did. Even if I did, the fact that I am a knight scares most away.

“So, my Lord, will you answer my question now?” Sanghyuk finished, asking the question for the third time.

“No,” Taekwoon said quietly, refusing to look up from the ground. “I haven’t.”

“Do you want to?”

When Taekwoon didn’t say anything, Sanghyuk sighed. He scooted over on the couch he was seated at before patting the spot next to him.

“Come here,” he said. His tone was light as if it were more of an invitation than a command. If Taekwoon played along, he wasn’t sure where Sanghyuk would go with this strange conversation. But, like with everything else about this man, Taekwoon was very curious. He moved slowly, sitting right beside Sanghyuk. They both maneuvered themselves so that they could face each other while seated.

“How different can it be from kissing a woman?” Sanghyuk started, seemingly asking to convince Taekwoon that what was happening was okay rather than to pose a serious question. “After all, it’s the same gesture.”

Taekwoon didn’t say anything, watching as Sanghyuk slowly came close to him. He was still very shirtless and very handsome. Taekwoon could melt into a happy little puddle just thinking about kissing a man like Sanghyuk and yet here he was, coming closer and closer until their noses brushed and they shared the same air.

“Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk whispered, calling him by name for the first time today. Taekwoon had to hold back a shiver at how much he liked the way this man purred his name against his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Taekwoon’s eyes slipped closed, he moved just a bit closer but not enough to touch just yet. He nodded slowly in response and Sanghyuk gave a quiet laugh. Taekwoon could feel the smile on his face.

“Good,” Sanghyuk murmured before finally the distance was closed between them.

Taekwoon hadn’t kissed a lot of people in his lifetime and when he had, it was almost always on a lady’s hand and never on the lips. So, it was safe to call what he shared with Sanghyuk at this moment his first real kiss. And even if it wasn’t, Taekwoon would consider it to be the first kiss he truly enjoyed for what it was.

He’d always known, in the deepest, darkest parts of his mind, that he was attracted to men more so than women. But because of who he was and who he would be in the future, he could never entertain such an idea. At this moment, however, all that didn’t matter. What did matter was the man kissing him so sweetly. His lips were soft, softer than he had expected from a man. He was warm as his strong arms wrapped themselves around Taekwoon’s smaller figure and pulled him closer. He was sturdy underneath him as Taekwoon maneuvered himself into Sanghyuk’s lap—for comfort purposes only, of course—straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around him in turn. He smelled musky, sweaty, and inherently like a man from being out in the hot sun in full armor all day but Taekwoon didn’t much mind it; it made the experiences that much more real.

The kiss had started out innocent, hesitant and shy, just a simple press of their lips to one another’s. When neither of them pulled away from the other and they both realized nothing was going to go horribly wrong from kissing one another, they began to move their lips. It was a little asynchronous at first but after another few seconds, they figured it all out. Taekwoon had never thought just the simple act of kissing someone could feel so nice, so right. The longer they went on, the more they got into it. Taekwoon found himself in the man’s lap after a few minutes, hands tangled in his shaggy, black hair. Sanghyuk’s hands wandered up his shirt, running them up and down in pleasurable patterns and bringing gooseflesh to Taekwoon’s skin. Little sighs and quiet moans filled the room, slipping from both of their mouths as their kiss got deeper and deeper.

A mixture of feelings welled up inside Taekwoon. He _loved_ the way this felt, how _right_ it felt to be kissing a man; and more specifically kissing Sanghyuk. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew he shouldn’t be indulging fantasies that could never become reality. He felt a bit of shame, knowing that what he was doing was wrong, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to stop. Things were getting heated, he could feel his temperature rising as something unfamiliar began to bubble up in his stomach. With horrifying realization, Taekwoon quickly pulled away from Sanghyuk, halting their kiss as quickly as he could. Sanghyuk held him in place with his arms but Taekwoon hardly made an effort to move any further than just breaking their kiss.

“S-Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon stuttered out, barely keeping himself composed. “I can’t… we can’t.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes fluttered open at Taekwoon’s words. They were so close, Taekwoon could see every speck of gold in the man’s brown eyes. He held his breath, keeping himself from surging back forward and capturing the man’s lips once more.

“Have I overstepped myself, my Lord?” Sanghyuk whispered.

“I don’t know…” Taekwoon admitted quietly.

Sanghyuk leaned forward, pressing a soft, warm kiss to Taekwoon’s forehead.

“I understand,” Sanghyuk said with a warm smile and mischievous glint in his eye. “I guess I’ll just have to win this tournament so that we can do as we please, yes?”

“I don’t see how you potentially marrying one of my sisters will help anything,” Taekwoon said, feelings of bitterness coming right back at the mention of the stupid tournament.

“I have absolutely no interest in marrying one of your sisters,” Sanghyuk said. Now that didn’t compute in Taekwoon’s mind.

“Then what are you talking about winning for? Why are you even here?”

“The prize for winning is a marriage to _one_ of the King’s royal children, is it not?” Sanghyuk asked with an eyebrow cocked. Taekwoon wasn’t sure where he was going with this exactly.

“Yes…”

“Are you not one of the King’s royal children?”

Oh.

Well.

Taekwoon hadn’t thought of that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might end up being four chapters instead of five but we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @AAvery151
> 
> Send me prompts if you want! For any VIXX pairing, I'll see what I can do!


	3. Chapter 3

“So you mean to say that if you win…” Taekwoon started carefully, almost unsure of where he was going with this conversation. He was honestly dumbfounded by this silly little loophole Sanghyuk had just made evident to him.

“ _When_ I win, my Lord,” Sanghyuk corrected with a smirk, leaning in close to start leaving warm kisses all along Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon’s brain short-circuited a bit more; suddenly, it was very hard to think beyond Sanghyuk’s mouth.

“When you win,” Taekwoon corrected, gulping down a breath of air, trying his very hardest to keep his thoughts straight. “You’re going to ask for my hand in marriage?”

“Guilty as charged,” Sanghyuk chuckled. He nipped at Taekwoon’s neck gently, drawing a moan out of him before he could even think to stop himself.

“You’re insane if you think that’s actually going to work,” Taekwoon whispered, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

“I’m hurt, my Lord,” Sanghyuk whined mockingly. “Am I not marriage material?”

He punctuated his question by biting harshly and sucking at his neck, right at his pulse-point, certainly leaving a mark behind, and drawing another high-pitched moan from Taekwoon.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Taekwoon whispered. “Even if I wanted to, I’d never be allowed to marry a man.”

“Do you want to?” Sanghyuk asked, moving away from Taekwoon’s neck to look at him once more.

“Marry a man?” Taekwoon asked for clarification, voice barely above a whisper. Sanghyuk nodded.

Taekwoon took a shaky breath before finally admitting for the first time out loud:

“Yes.”

As much as he would rather bury that little fact into nonexistence, that simply would not be possible. His preferences always had been, and always would be, men no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise. Especially now after having kissed Sanghyuk and knowing what if felt like to kiss him. He really wouldn’t rather have it any other way.

“And does the idea of marrying me sound awful?”

“I’ve only just met you a few days ago.”

“Would that fact be any different if you were to marry a highborn lady or princess?”

He had a very good point…

“No… I probably wouldn’t even talk to them until our wedding day.”

“Exactly,” Sanghyuk smiled. “So what makes this any different?”

“Well, when you put it like that, marrying you doesn’t sound awful…”

“Then what does it matter what all those ‘snobs’ think of you? If I recall just a few moments ago you were telling me how little you care for what such people have to say about you, anyway,” Sanghyuk said. “You’re the Prince, you’re above all them anyway. And the King clearly set the rules knowing _you_ were included in his prize.”

“You… have really thought this through, haven’t you?”

“Just a bit, my Lord.”

“Why? Do you want to be my queen that terribly?” Taekwoon laughed in disbelief. He could not, for the life of him, understand why Sanghyuk would go through so much trouble just for the _chance_ at marrying him.

“I could care less for the title if I’m to be honest. As long as I can be _your_ whatever: lover, queen, other-half, husband, wife; then I don’t quite care what you call me. All of them sound quite nice when you’re involved.”

Taekwoon didn’t know what to say anymore. What could he honestly say to an admittance like that? Why was this man so bent on marrying him? As far as Taekwoon could remember, he had never met him before. And as he noticed the first time he saw Sanghyuk at the tavern, he definitely would remember meeting a man as attractive as him before.

“Stunned into silence, my Lord?” Sanghyuk teased. Taekwoon snapped back at him with the first thing that came to mind to hide his embarrassment.

“Stop calling me that. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Taekwoon got up off Sanghyuk’s lap with a huff, walking through a large archway opposite them, to his bedroom.

“What would you have me call you instead?” Sanghyuk called after him, laughing light-heartedly.

“How about my name?” Taekwoon said back, digging through his wardrobe for something more comfortable to wear. As much as he enjoyed wearing fancy clothes, they were incredibly too warm for the hot summer heat. He had no intention of leaving his quarters for the rest of the day anyway, so he saw no need to continue wearing such uncomfortable clothing.

“That’s not very respectable for a man of my standing,” he heard Sanghyuk say. Taekwoon changed his pants quickly before pulling off his coat and dress shirt. He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at the man’s words even though he knew he couldn’t see.

“No, but I don’t really care,” Taekwoon said, lining up his more comfortable shirt so he could put it on properly. “If you mean to marry me, then perhaps you should get used to calling me by name instead of so many honorifics.”

“We’re not married yet, my Lord,” Sanghyuk teased, coming up behind Taekwoon and taking him by surprise. He caged him against the wall before Taekwoon got to finish dressing, trapping him between his warm body and the cool stone of the wall.

“You’re not supposed to be on that leg,” Taekwoon whispered, his voice lost in the proximity of Sanghyuk’s body. He was so warm, but not in the unpleasant way the air was. No, Sanghyuk’s warmth made Taekwoon’s skin tingle, made him just want to melt against him.

“You were gone for too long, my Lord, I couldn’t wait any longer,” Sanghyuk joked. “And how could I pass up such a prime opportunity to see you slightly undressed. I think it’s only fair after all.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes raked over Taekwoon’s half-exposed body. He would’ve felt extremely self-conscious—he’d always been on the skinny side, only having a defined chest because he had no fat to cover it all up instead of actually being muscular—but the smirk on Sanghyuk’s face made him feel as if the man really liked what he saw.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait to see your bride naked until your wedding night?” Taekwoon teased back, trying and hoping to cover his embarrassment. Sanghyuk laughed, leaning in a bit closer; Taekwoon closed his eyes in anticipation.

“I thought _I_ was to be your bride, my Lord.”

“Same difference,” Taekwoon whispered, then changed his tone as he said: “I’m not going to tell you again, stop calling me that!”

He hit Sanghyuk lightly on the arm to further punctuate his exasperation.

“What would I call you instead? We’re not married yet, so I can’t just forget my place in case anyone was to overhear,” Sanghyuk went on. “So, what about ‘your Highness’? No, that’s still too formal.”

Taekwoon snorted and rolled his eyes. This was so silly.

“Oh, don’t by that way, my Prince,” Sanghyuk whined light-heartedly. Taekwoon felt his face heat up at the new title Sanghyuk used. Usually, Taekwoon was only called such a title by the ladies of the court or women of common birth. He’d heard those words a million different times today alone; he usually didn’t even think twice about the title or person using it. But this time, with those very same words coming from Sanghyuk’s mouth, it meant something different to him entirely.

“What’s with this reaction, my Prince?” Sanghyuk pressed, a surprised yet happy smile coming to his face.

“A man usually does not call me that,” Taekwoon whispered, feeling rather pathetic admitting to his embarrassment over something so silly.

“Well, this one will continue to do so,” Sanghyuk said. “Since I fully intend on making you _my_ Prince.”

“You’ll have to win the tournament,” Taekwoon said.

“I’m very determined,” Sanghyuk whispered before closing the distance between the two of them. Taekwoon melted against his body, loving the way every sensation felt. The feeling of skin against skin, their lips sliding together, their hands roaming freely. He should’ve indulged in his deeply buried urges ages ago if this is how good it always felt.

When they both pulled apart, Taekwoon’s eyes lingered shut a moment longer. He savored this feeling, the light-heartedness. The future was still very uncertain, and he didn’t know if he’d ever get an opportunity like this again. When his eyes finally fluttered open, he was met with Sanghyuk’s silently stunned gaze.

“What?” Taekwoon asked, voice barely above a whisper once more. He wasn’t sure how to interpret such a look.

“You’re so…” Sanghyuk started, trailing off as he brought a hand up to brush a lock of hair out of Taekwoon’s eyes. “Stunning.”

Taekwoon quickly averted his eyes.

“You don’t have to say such things.”

“But I do, my Prince,” Sanghyuk smiled. “Because every time I look at you, I can’t believe I’m actually here, in your presence, with the ability to kiss you anytime I want.”

“You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you?” Taekwoon mumbled, still refusing to look up at the man in front of him. Sanghyuk’s other hand gently forced Taekwoon to look up at him.

“Only for you, my Prince,” Sanghyuk said, leaning forward to kiss him chastely once more. “For everything you’ve done for me, for everything you’re doing for me now, how can I ever hope to repay you?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Taekwoon whispered against his lips. “You’ve done more than you know.”

“But I want to know, I want to do more,” Sanghyuk whispered back, beginning to kiss his way down Taekwoon’s neck once more. “Would you let me, please?”

“If there’s no swaying you,” Taekwoon said, unable to say no to anything with the man’s mouth on his body. Sanghyuk chuckled.

“I’ll make you feel good, my Prince.”

Sanghyuk dropped down to his knees in an instant, confusing Taekwoon immensely just as fast.

“What are you—?”

“You may have been the first man I’ve kissed, but you’re not the first I’ve pleasured,” Sanghyuk said with a sly smile. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Taekwoon whispered without even a second of hesitation. How quickly his opinion had changed of this man within the span of an hour.

“Good.” Sanghyuk gave him another smile—this one bordered on dangerous, however—before pulling at the drawstrings keeping Taekwoon’s pants up. They dropped to the ground, leaving his completely exposed. But before Taekwoon had a chance to feel insecure, Sanghyuk grabbed onto his cock and began stroking. His large, rough hand coaxed him into a full hard-on in no time, drawing very pleased moans from Taekwoon. Then, before Taekwoon could even comprehend what was going on, Sanghyuk took his erection into his mouth in one quick motion. Taekwoon cried out, high-pitched and loud, but he couldn’t care less. Sanghyuk bobbed his head up and down his length, making Taekwoon’s knees feel weak. He felt Sanghyuk guide one of his hands into his hair. Taekwoon grabbed on and pulled at the soft strands rather harshly. Sanghyuk moaned at the sensation—that apparently being what he wanted Taekwoon to do—and sent wonderful vibrations straight through Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk stopped moving once Taekwoon held his hair firmly in his grasp. Taekwoon, through his pleasure-clouded mind, somehow managed to piece together what Sanghyuk intended. Tentatively, Taekwoon pulled at Sanghyuk’s hair, forcing him to take his cock at the speed he wanted. He was rather worried about hurting him, but the harder he pulled, the louder Sanghyuk’s moans of apparent pleasure got. Their shared sounds of pleasure filled the room. Taekwoon’s knees felt as if they could give out at any moment, but the feeling of Sanghyuk’s hot mouth around him won out.

Hiding his true desires be damned, he never wanted to bury these urges again. Taekwoon lost and found himself in the overwhelming pleasure Sanghyuk brought him.

~*~

Taekwoon sat out under the royal pavilion once more, feeling his patience thinning by the second. It was hot. Everyone was hopelessly annoying. He was bored. And Sanghyuk was nowhere in his line of sight.

Things could not be going worse.

It’d been a few days since Sanghyuk had kissed Taekwoon for the first time, proclaimed his intention to win the tournament so he could marry him, and ‘repaid’ him for everything he’d done so far. In those few days, Taekwoon had visited Sanghyuk’s tent as often as he could sneak away from the tournament. Once he was there, he’d just never go back, spending the rest of the day and a few hours of the night in Sanghyuk’s company. Sanghyuk wasn’t allowed to move around a lot on account of his injuries so Taekwoon took it upon himself to visit him and make sure he wasn’t dying of boredom. Usually, his way of entertaining started with a simple conversation, which would then become him ranting about how awful his day was, which then turned into Sanghyuk offering to comfort him, which then turned into a lot of kissing and many instances in which one of them was not fully clothed. They’d never gone further than what Sanghyuk had done to him the first time and Taekwoon really couldn’t see the reason for it. Sanghyuk had already admitted to having slept with a man before so why Taekwoon had to be pure for their wedding was lost to him. He supposed it was because there was a chance Sanghyuk would not win the tournament, but he tried not to think about that option too much. He’d been given hope and he was going to hold onto it for as long as possible.

But today, Sanghyuk was jousting once more; even if he managed to sneak away there’d be no point. He was stuck, and he hated every minute of it.

The joust happening in front of him ended, and the competitors for the next one started to approach the royal pavilion. Taekwoon sat up a bit straighter in his chair upon recognizing the beautiful, black Clydesdale that rode towards him—whose name, he learned, was Leo.

Sanghyuk looked a little more affluent now, like he hadn’t just found some armor in the trash and put it on before getting on his horse. Taekwoon had insisted on buying the man some new armor after his old equipment had taken quite the beating in his last joust. Sanghyuk finally let him, after a ton of arguing, on the condition that he’d buy the cheapest set there was at the shop. So naturally, Taekwoon went to the best blacksmith in town, where even the cheapest set of armor was one hundred times better than his old set. Sanghyuk chastised him for his use of a loophole but had actually looked pretty ecstatic to have the armor. He still wasn’t very flashy, but he didn’t look like a commoner anymore either. His helmet could now slide up to reveal his face and the decorative feather from his old set had been transferred over as well. Taekwoon found out that Sanghyuk’s sister had crafted the plume herself so Taekwoon made sure there was a spot for it on his new helmet.

His opponent and he no longer looked worlds apart, besides of course in the different breeds of their horses but Taekwoon rather liked Sanghyuk’s horse—he was a very sweet horse—and no amount of bribery would get Sanghyuk to use any other.

After the King had acknowledged the two knights and they turned to prepare for their joust and after Sanghyuk had sent a dazzling smile in Taekwoon’s direction, his father turned to face him.

“I see you and Sir Han have hit it off rather well,” his father said, making a point to look at Taekwoon’s neck rather than his face. Taekwoon immediately slapped a hand over the love bit Sanghyuk had left there just a few days prior in a desperate attempt to make the situation better. He didn’t think he was effective in the least bit. His father only chuckled quietly.

“He’s very kind,” Taekwoon started, trying very hard to not be overly obvious even though he had already given himself away. “I see now why Hakyeon had him knighted. He fits the role well despite his birth status.”

“Yes…” His father said. In the background, Taekwoon absentmindedly watched Sanghyuk win the first round of his joust. “And he’s rather handsome on top of all that.”

Taekwoon didn’t say anything as he struggled to find the words in response to his father. Sanghyuk’s opponent won the second round of the joust but did not unseat Sanghyuk.

“Don’t look so frightened, Taekwoon,” his father laughed. “I’m not blind, I’ve known of your little secret for quite some time now. You’re really not good at lying, even to yourself.”

Again, Taekwoon said nothing, eyes trained on his lap as he fiddled with his fingers. The third round of the joust started in the background.

“He’s a good man, though,” his father said. “You could do worse for yourself.”

A thought suddenly struck Taekwoon at his father’s words, just as Sanghyuk struck his opponent and won the third round.

“Did you design this tournament’s prize to include me as well as my sisters on purpose?”

His father shrugged, laughing light-heartedly once again.

“Perhaps,” he said. “I owed Hakyeon another favor, but of course, I couldn’t just hand your hand in marriage over to the boy with no cause.”

“You mean Hakyeon asked for you to find a way to marry me to Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon asked.

“You should really ask Hakyeon for his reasonings because, if I’m to be honest, I have no idea why he would ask for this,” he continued. “But he’s always been rather fond of the boy, always looking out for him and all that. And I want you to be happy as well.”

Taekwoon opened his mouth to say more but was very suddenly cut off by the collective sounds of everyone in the stands cheering as Sanghyuk won the apparently very close match and solidified himself among the top ten knights of the tournament. Upon realizing what had happened, Taekwoon jumped to his feet to applaud Sanghyuk’s victory as well. He was only a few jousts away from winning the whole thing now, after all. As Sanghyuk’s opponent left the field, Sanghyuk took a victory lap around the list, soaking in the well-deserved cheers. He was handed a bouquet of roses as a reward for making it into the top ten, as had every knight that won before him. Before he left the list, however, he walked his horse over to the side stands, handing all but one of the beautiful flowers over to an older woman Taekwoon took to be his mother. Then, with all the confidence Taekwoon could never have, he rode over to the royal pavilion, holding the last singular, red rose close to his nose. As all the knights before him, Sanghyuk intended to present the flower to one of the royal children; more specifically, the one he intended to marry should he win. Taekwoon’s sisters each had a few roses from the previous jousts but by the way Sanghyuk smirked behind the flower in a way only Taekwoon would recognize as mischievous when their eyes met, Taekwoon didn’t think this particular rose was going to one of his sisters.

Taekwoon stood to meet Sanghyuk at the edge of the pavilion as he approached him. Sanghyuk held out the rose, bowing his head and smiling pleasantly. The entire arena was completely silent as Taekwoon took the rose and held out his other hand for Sanghyuk to take in turn. Not skipping a beat, Sanghyuk kissed the back of his hand.

“My Prince,” he said in acknowledgment, intending to and succeeding in making Taekwoon blush and stutter out his next words.

“Sir Knight,” he said in return, accepting Sanghyuk’s proposal should he win.

Sanghyuk smiled, bowing his head once more before turning away and riding his horse off the field.

Taekwoon went back to his seat as more cheers echoed around the arena, trying his very hardest to ignore all the frantic whispering going on behind him. He held the flower close to his nose, taking in its sweet smell and feeling rather giddy, bubbly even.

“You could do worse,” his father said again. “I want my children to be happy first and foremost after all.”

Taekwoon smiled happily to himself, enjoying whatever this feeling bubbling in his stomach was.

One thing was for certain, though, Taekwoon would be paying Hakyeon a visit in the near future.

~*~

So what brings you to my house this time?” Hakyeon asked, placing a cup of tea on the table in front of where Taekwoon was sitting before taking a seat for himself.

“Can’t I just visit my best friend? Do I have to have a reason?” Taekwoon asked, even though he did have a very specific reason for visiting Hakyeon. But he wasn’t going to tell him that, not when he was being so ‘matter of fact’ about it all. Hakyeon wasn’t buying it, unsurprisingly. His friend could always read him so well where others were left scrambling in the dark.

“You never visit me unless you need something, even if it’s just to stare at my husband for a few hours, so why don’t we just cut right to the case,” Hakyeon said with a sigh before sipping at his own tea. “Hongbin’s not home right now though, so if that’s why you’re here, you’re out of luck.”

“Geeze, you complain I don’t visit you enough and when I do, you complain that I’m here,” Taekwoon scoffed. Hakyeon laughed.

“Okay, okay,” Hakyeon backtracked. “In my defense, I haven’t seen you in a while and to have you visit me right at this moment is a little odd.”

“Because of the tournament?” Taekwoon asked. He wondered why, even now, Hakyeon was skirting around everything. He had to have known Taekwoon would find everything out eventually. It wasn’t like this entire plot was a well-kept secret.

“Yes exactly,” Hakyeon agreed.

“You know, I would’ve thought you’d make the short trip back up to the castle to see this tournament,” Taekwoon said as nonchalantly as he could.

“Why’s that?” Hakyeon asked.

“Well, your old squire’s participating in it,” Taekwoon said bluntly. Hakyeon froze, finally understanding where Taekwoon was going with all this. “He’s doing quite well for himself even, in the top ten and everything. You should be proud. Oh, and he’s competing for my hand in marriage.”

“Taekwoon, before you—”

“Why did I never know you had a squire?” Taekwoon cut him off. “How come I never met him?”

Hakyeon looked a little confused by Taekwoon’s questions.

“You had met him; you probably just weren’t paying attention. Though, I don’t blame you for not remembering Sanghyuk’s face. He was quite young when he worked for me.”

“What?” Taekwoon asked. “What does that have to do with anything? I think I’d remember meeting something like Sanghyuk.”

Hakyeon quirked an eyebrow.

“Someone like Sanghyuk?”

Taekwoon cursed himself for letting that slip out. Of course, Hakyeon would immediately pick up on that.

“I may—” Taekwoon cleared his throat. “I may quite enjoy the way he looks…”

“You may?” Hakyeon laughed.

“Yes! Now can we get back to the point?” Taekwoon asked. “Like the fact that you helped give Sanghyuk the chance to marry me?”

“You don’t remember him because you never saw him as he is now with me back then.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Do you remember the small boy that used to follow me around all the time when I lived back in the castle?” Hakyeon asked instead of answering Taekwoon’s question.

“Yes? He never spoke a word to me, though. He looked constantly terrified in my presence. What does that boy have to do with anything? Are you going senile already?”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“That boy was my squire. The very same squire that I got knighted and the very same squire vying for your affection,” Hakyeon deadpanned. “The squire who’s name you apparently never bothered learning or even remembering that he was, in fact, a squire.”

“What?!” Taekwoon said. “You can’t be serious. That child… That _small_ child somehow grew into… into…”

“An adult?” Hakyeon filled in. “Yes, that’s how growing up works, Taekwoon. You know, sometimes I fear for the future of this kingdom with just how daft you can be sometimes.”

“Well, I’m sorry I can hardly see the same person in that terrified young boy as the… chivalrous knight he is now.”

“I can’t say I blame you,” Hakyeon agreed. “He has grown into a fine young man.”

“You sound like my father,” Taekwoon laughed.

“Is that your new way of calling me old? Because I’m only a couple months older than you—”

“No,” Taekwoon laughed. “I’m just… I just wish you would’ve told me of your plans. There were easier ways than a convoluted tournament to allow something like this.”

“Well, Sanghyuk never would’ve agreed to just a direct way. He’s been pining after you since the day I first introduced him to you, did you know that?”

“No, I did not,” Taekwoon mumbled.

“He told me of his feelings when I caught him staring during one of your training sessions. I know him; he’d never agree to an arranged pairing. Not to even mention no one in your father’s court would allow such a pairing without an inescapable reason. He always said that he never wanted to force himself into your life, that he wanted you to feel the same if you two were to marry,” Hakyeon explained. “Clearly his efforts have succeeded slightly if you ‘may’ enjoy the way he looks.”

“I feel as if I should be more upset that this was planned behind my back…”

“You should be happy your family and friends care about your happiness more than you do. How many years did it take for you to admit to me that you liked men? I’m your closest friend _and_ I even married a man myself.”

“What if I didn’t like him?”

“Then you wouldn’t have to marry him? Have you not been paying attention to a word I’ve been saying? Sanghyuk wants reciprocity in his relationship,” Hakyeon said with an eye roll. “Though, I don’t think that will be a problem, will it?”

Taekwoon said nothing and that was enough of an answer for Hakyeon.

“And, I remember you having a soft spot for that small, terrified child those years ago… I believe the word you used to use was ‘adorable’…”

“Yes, yes, I get it,” Taekwoon said. “You know what’s best for me, I’m an idiot, you’re the best, thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?”

“That’s more like it,” Hakyeon laughed. “And you can start by visiting me more often.”

Taekwoon snorted.

“You’re the worst.”

~*~

When Taekwoon returned back to the castle it was late in the afternoon; well after the last joust of the day had occurred. He felt a little bad for missing Sanghyuk’s joust, but he _had_ to visit Hakyeon to set the record straight. And well, as much as he enjoyed watching Sanghyuk, he could stand to never watch another God-forsaken jousting match in his life.

Taekwoon leaned against the balcony railing, taking in the wonderfully golden hue the sunset colored the gardens below. He wasn’t that high in the air; in fact, he would always climb down the vines that grew over the edge when he wanted to escape his stifling life. He debated doing so now. He could go visit Sanghyuk, find out if he won his joust again today. He could go visit Jaehwan and Wonsik too; he hadn’t seen them in almost two weeks now. But he decided against both; he didn’t want to bother any of them. They all had their own things to do besides entertain Taekwoon all day long. So he sighed, continuing to look listlessly around the beautifully in bloom castle gardens.

“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Taekwoon is the sun!” A voice cut through Taekwoon’s bored thoughts. He looked around, feeling slightly startled, but when he found the source, he broke into a bright smile.

“Are you quoting Shakespeare, Sir?” Taekwoon said down to Sanghyuk as he stood below him.

“He speaks. O, speak again bright angel for thou art as glorious to this sunset o’er my head, as is a winged messenger in heaven,” Sanghyuk continued on.

“You know that play ends in tragedy,” Taekwoon laughed.

“Yes, but you looked so forlorn up on that balcony,” Sanghyuk teased. “How could I pass up such an opportunity? Besides, just because that story ended in tragedy doesn’t mean ours has to.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Taekwoon could hardly keep the smile off his face. “How did you get in here?”

“I used to live here if you recall. I still remember all the lesser guarded areas, perhaps you should get better guards…” Sanghyuk said with a laugh.

“And why have you decided to sneak into my castle?”

“To visit my Prince, of course,” Sanghyuk bowed dramatically. “I didn’t get to see you on the list today.”

“Did you miss me?” Taekwoon teased.

“Did I ever,” Sanghyuk sighed. “I won again today, in case you hadn’t heard.”

“I expected nothing less from my champion,” Taekwoon said. Sanghyuk looked down at the ground, smiling to himself in a way Taekwoon would call bashful.

“So, would you accompany me on a walk? The flowers are beautiful this time of year,” Sanghyuk asked. “Though, I’m afraid they don’t quite hold a candle to your beauty.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, too enamored to feel embarrassed for too long.

“Give me a moment to climb down,” Taekwoon said.

“Climb?” Sanghyuk asked, worry and confusion making up equal parts of his voice. Instead of answering, Taekwoon swung himself over the railing with practiced ease. Sanghyuk instantly raced forward, clearly not having expected Taekwoon to do such a thing.

“Is walking through the castle that much of a hassle?” Sanghyuk teased even though he was clearly very worried.

“It is when you’re the prince,” Taekwoon said. “Besides, I’ve done this millions of times. And you’re here, so what have I got to worry?”

“What does that mean, my Prince?” Sanghyuk asked, watching very carefully as Taekwoon scaled down the wall.

“Would you save if I were in danger?” Taekwoon asked in turn. And as if the universe wanted a definitive answer to such a question, about three feet from the ground, Taekwoon stepped on a vine that could not hold his weight. But before he could even make a noise of surprise, he found himself in Sanghyuk’s strong arms.

“Of course I would,” Sanghyuk needlessly answered, having just proved what he said to be true.

“Then what is there to worry about?” Taekwoon asked again.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Sanghyuk chastised with a smile.

“Why’s that?” Taekwoon asked, moving to stand on his own but still within Sanghyuk’s arms.

“You’re too damn adorable for one person,” Sanghyuk said.

“You’ll have to have a stronger stomach if you’re to marry me, then,” Taekwoon laughed.

Sanghyuk laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“Come on, let’s walk.”

Sanghyuk’s arms slid down Taekwoon’s. He clasped their hands together before beginning to walk through the castle’s extensive gardens, pulling Taekwoon along with him until they were walking side by side. Taekwoon remembered the first time Sanghyuk had held his hand as they walked together. At that time, Taekwoon had been unsure if Sanghyuk was even aware of the implications behind such an action. But now, Taekwoon was one hundred percent certain Sanghyuk had known exactly what he had been doing. Taekwoon found he didn’t much mind the man’s forward way of conducting himself; it offset Taekwoon’s own shyness in such matters rather well.

“You know,” Sanghyuk said after a bit of silence. “You’re a bit different than I thought you’d be when I first saw you.”

“How do you mean?” Taekwoon asked.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Sanghyuk asked instead.

“I vaguely remember Hakyeon introducing a terrified young boy to me years ago,” Taekwoon answered. “Though I have to admit, I hadn’t been paying much attention and was completely oblivious to the fact that you were Hakyeon’s squire until just recently.”

Sanghyuk laughed, cheeks tinted a slight pink at Taekwoon’s words.

“While I too remember that encounter… that wasn’t actually the first time our paths crossed,” Sanghyuk continued. Taekwoon stayed silent in his confusion waiting for Sanghyuk to elaborate further and hopefully clear everything up.

“I don’t blame you for not remembering,” Sanghyuk started. “I was nothing more than a street rat when it happened.

“My family never was very affluent, as I’m sure anyone could tell you. So from the moment I was old enough to understand the weight money held, I was out on the streets trying to make as much as I could to help my parents out.

“As you can imagine, the primary way to make the most money is through rather unsavory methods. It started with pick-pocketing but as I got older… well, I’ll spare you the gruesome details on that part of my life…

“I was sixteen if I remember correctly… so seven years ago. An interaction with a ‘customer’ turned sour. The man knocked me to the ground and pulled a sword on me, screaming all sorts of profanities—”

“At a young boy, took a couple swings, cut him badly across the stomach,” Taekwoon filled in slowly as the memory was coming back to him. Sanghyuk smiled slightly.

“So you do remember.”

“I remember because that man would’ve killed that boy—you—for something so petty. I just wasn’t able to put the faces together until now, it seems…”

“When you stepped in to save me, without a second thought or care for your own safety, then even helped me to a doctor, _and_ paid for such services without asking me for anything in return… No one had ever done something like that for me, most just saw me as a common ‘whore’ that wasn’t worth saving but not you… I guess you could say that you inspired me to make something of my life.”

Taekwoon felt his face heat up at hearing such words. He swallowed thickly, quickly continuing:

“How did you end up as Hakyeon’s squire?”

“I went to the castle, inquiring about how to become a squire. Most of the knights either ignored me or laughed in my face, saying ‘commoners don’t become squires’. Hakyeon stepped in for me then, and well, you know the rest now,” Sanghyuk said. “When Hakyeon had introduced me to you for the first time, I instantly recognized you as the man who had saved me. You had been dressed as a commoner then so seeing that my savior was actually the Crown Prince was a bit intimidating.”

Taekwoon laughed at hearing Sanghyuk admit to this. He thought it was rather cute. He never would’ve thought that was what was going through that small, terrified child’s head when they had first met.

“I had an image of you that was gallant and selfless and wholly intimidating but now,” Sanghyuk moved to stand in front of Taekwoon, halting their walk and pulling Taekwoon close. “I get to add shy, dramatic, and wholly adorable to that list.

“I owe my life to you and Hakyeon and then some,” Sanghyuk continued on. A serious look overtook the smile that was on his face. “And over the years, I’ve completely fallen for my Prince. It’s completely selfish of me to ask even more from you but I can’t help it…”

“You’re being dramatic,” Taekwoon whispered, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck. “It’s not selfish if both of us agree to it.”

“Agreeing to and wanting to are two different things, my Prince.”

“Maybe so,” Taekwoon said. “But you’ve got plenty of time to make me want to.”

“The last joust is in two days,” Sanghyuk laughed.

“You can keep convincing me after we’re married,” Taekwoon brushed off. “Till death do us part and all that.”

“How cute,” Sanghyuk finally conceded.

“Now as much as I think you worrying over me is adorable in its own right, I think that mouth of yours could be put to more useful tasks.”

“Oh?” Sanghyuk chuckled, an eyebrow quirked. “And what would that be?”

“Just kiss me, you idiot.”

“So demanding,” Sanghyuk teased but did as was requested of him. He leaned in and captured Taekwoon’s lips in one fluid motion. Taekwoon weaved a hand through Sanghyuk’s hair, having discovered how much Sanghyuk enjoyed having his hair played with, and relishing in the noise of content the younger man made. In return, Sanghyuk nibbled gently on Taekwoon’s bottom lip in a way he had discovered Taekwoon enjoyed.

Sanghyuk pulled away first, pecking Taekwoon’s lips once more before detaching completely.

“I have a confession to make,” Sanghyuk whispered, leaning his forehead against Taekwoon’s. “It’s a bit embarrassing.”

“Even more embarrassing than everything you’ve already told me today?”

“Yes,” Sanghyuk laughed. “Unfortunately.”

“What is it?”

“Remember when we first met last week, and I told you I stopped a thief from stealing your coin purse?”

“Yes…?”

“Well, I lied,” Sanghyuk admitted, pulling away from Taekwoon and holding a small bag of coins in front of him. “I’m a very good pick-pocket…”

Taekwoon quickly checked his belt, finding that his coin purse was once again missing.

“Why on earth would you do all that?” Taekwoon laughed, grabbing his money back from Sanghyuk who was once again blushing.

“I didn’t know how to approach you, I just really wanted to talk, and I had no idea where to start,” Sanghyuk quickly said, as if saying the words faster would make them less embarrassing.

“And you say I’m adorable,” Taekwoon teased.

“You _are_ adorable.”

“Yes well, so are you,” Taekwoon countered. “I even thought so seven years ago when Hakyeon had first introduced you to me. Now that I think about it, that’s probably the reason I never remembered your name or anything else Hakyeon had said to me at that moment.”

“Really?”

“You heard what I said.”

“I’m flattered, my Prince,” Sanghyuk said, bowing slightly with such a bright smile on his face.

But when he looked back up, his eyes focused on something behind Taekwoon and his smile vanished in an instant. Taekwoon felt a chill go up his spine, alluding to the impending danger he still could not see. Sanghyuk pushed Taekwoon out of the way, stepping between him and a danger Taekwoon was only now becoming aware of. He pulled his sword out of its sheath with one hand and threw his other out to the side in an effort to protect Taekwoon even more. A loud clang of metal echoed throughout the gardens as Sanghyuk caught a small blade against his own, a blade that had not been meant for him. Without much effort, Sanghyuk easily disarmed the unknown owner of the dagger, knocking the cloaked man to the ground just as easily. Taekwoon hardly had time to even comprehend what was going on before Sanghyuk was holding the tip of his sword to the man’s neck to keep him from making any sudden moves.

“You weren’t supposed to be here,” the man on the ground said to Sanghyuk. Taekwoon was hit with sudden realization now that Sanghyuk had control over the situation. The dagger the man had held moments before, poised to strike the person who had stood where Sanghyuk did now, laid in the grass, glinting in the waning sunlight. Taekwoon suddenly felt very faint.

“Neither are you, so I suggest you explain why you’re here first and I won’t kill you,” Sanghyuk threatened, voice more serious and angry than Taekwoon had ever heard before. “Because as it stands now, you’ve just made an attempt on my Prince’s life and that, my friend, is a crime punishable by death.”

Sanghyuk’s words only confirmed what Taekwoon had been thinking. He stepped forward, standing as close to Sanghyuk as he could without hanging off the man for some comfort.

Someone had just…

If Sanghyuk hadn’t been here, Taekwoon would be…

The assassin quickly sputtered out the information Sanghyuk had requested of him, divulging that someone had paid him to assassinate the prince. He had no idea who, or why but the assassin didn’t need to tell Taekwoon. Taekwoon had a pretty good idea as to the answer to those questions.

Sanghyuk escorted him back to his room after the man had been handed over to the castle guards, which was a very good idea considering Taekwoon couldn’t stop shaking and was bound to just fall over at any given moment. The second they were alone again in Taekwoon’s quarters, Taekwoon latched on to Sanghyuk and didn’t let go. He and his friends had always joked about the prospect of someone paying to have Taekwoon assassinated for his actions but never had he thought it would actually happen. Never had he actually thought someone could despise him so much to want him dead.

“H-hey,” Sanghyuk said, clearly taken by surprise. “Are you okay?”

Taekwoon shook his head instead of answering. He couldn’t find his voice, try as he might to tell Sanghyuk everything that was on his mind. First and foremost being how grateful he was to the man who held him so comfortingly in this moment.

“You’re okay,” Sanghyuk soothed, returning Taekwoon’s hug a little tighter.

“Only because of you,” Taekwoon whispered.

“Yes, well,” Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “You’ve saved my life twice now, so I suppose it’s only fair I save yours, don’t you think?”

“As far as I’m concerned, we’re even now. I can’t even begin to describe how grateful I am that you were here tonight,” Taekwoon said, voice a little uneven as he spoke, giving away just how shaken this whole ordeal had left him. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my Prince,” Sanghyuk whispered. “Anything for you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @AAvery151
> 
> Send me some prompts if you want. For any VIXX pairing, I'll see what I can do!


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean this is of little importance!” The King practically roared. Everyone around the table instantly stopped whatever they had been doing beforehand. Never had anyone in the royal court—Taekwoon included—heard the man speak in such a manner before. “My son, my only son and _your future King,_ was almost murdered in this castle and you have the _nerve_ to tell me ‘we have other things to worry about’.”

Taekwoon sat up a little straighter in his chair as he looked around at all the faces seated at the same table. Most refused to look up from their laps, clearly uncomfortable with the predicament unfolding around them. Taekwoon couldn’t blame them; he’d never seen his father act in such a way. He even looked absolutely pissed off, like one more wrong word would actually cause him to explode versus his normal calm and hard-to-read composure.

“Your Majesty, I didn’t mean it like that,” Lord Park instantly began to defend. Taekwoon rolled his eyes; this man’s nasally voice was enough to make him wish for death. Whoever had paid for an assassination had wasted their money. All they had to really do was lock him in a room with Lord Park and he’d off himself with enough time for absolutely no money at all. Thinking back on it, perhaps he’d pushed Park too far with that little stunt on the first day of the tournament. Taekwoon honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it came out to be him who was the culprit; in fact, he’d put money on it.

“I only meant that you shouldn’t worry yourself over this matter. I already have my best men on the case.”

“Shouldn’t worry myself?!” The King yelled, slamming a hand down on the table with a startling bang. Over half the table jumped, Taekwoon included, in surprise. He heard someone snigger quietly behind him. Turning around slightly, Taekwoon sent a glare to Sanghyuk, who stood on guard behind him in his official knight’s uniform, looking like a picture of innocence. “Are you suggesting that I shouldn’t worry for my son’s safety? That I should just ‘let it go’?”

Lord Park said nothing, realizing that if he said anything more, he’d just be digging himself into a bigger hole.

“Tell me, Lord Park, what, if not my son’s life, is considered a more pressing matter in your mind?” The King continued. The man shifted in his seat uncomfortably but said nothing. Taekwoon felt rather touched, seeing his father so worried about him when usually all he’d receive was a simple smile of support. He hadn’t realized that his father, the virtuous and always kind King, could have a side of himself like this.

“Perhaps we should question why Sir Han was in the castle in the first place,” anther Lord spoke up. Taekwoon wasn’t too sure about his name… Lord Jang… maybe?”

There was a series of murmurs that went around the table as all the councilors seemingly agreed with what Lord Hwang(?) had said. It seemed they were all still looking for a convenient scapegoat to save in the trouble of finding the true culprit. How pitiful.

“He’s made his intentions with the Prince rather clear, so having him found in the castle _with_ the Prince on the same night there’s an attempt on his life seems rather suspicious, do you not agree?”

Before the King could say anything in response to Lord Bang(?), Taekwoon broke the tense silence with loud laughter.

“Have I said something amusing, your Highness?” Lord Chang(?) asked, clearly rather ticked off by Taekwoon’s outburst. He couldn’t blame him for that, though. He was practically laughing in his face in front of the entire council and the King.

“Yes quite,” Taekwoon said, somewhat composing himself. “Are you actually implying, Lord… whatever your name is—”

“Kang,” he seethed.

“Right whatever, are you actually implying that Sir Han, the same man you’ve all been mocking for his lack of money since the start of the tournament, hired an assassin to have the man he wants to marry killed, just so he could step in and save the day like some sort of hero? I find that highly unlikely. How long have you known Sir Han? Oh, that’s right… you two haven’t met before this moment. I, on the other hand, have known him for years so let me paint you a different picture. Sir Han came, on my invitation as a close friend, to fill me in on the events of that day’s joust since I was not there to see it,” Taekwoon continued. It wasn’t exactly the truth. He hadn’t _really_ known Sanghyuk for years; he’d only known of him; and Sanghyuk had snuck into the castle that day to see him as more than just a friend but he couldn’t exactly tell the council of their affairs. That would just end in more scandal and maybe Sanghyuk _would_ actually be blamed for the assassination attempt. It was his word against Lord Kang’s, however, and his half-truth was way more credible than Lord Kang’s twisted lie. “Now let’s cut to the chase here, shall we? Someone in this room had to have been the culprit since I know most of you could do without me, and we’re not leaving until whomever it was confesses.”

The King nodded in agreement, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, seemingly relieved Taekwoon had taken the lead in the conversation. Taekwoon was tired of sitting back and letting everyone step all over the man he’d grown to care deeply about over the last two weeks. He would be absolutely merciless with this interrogation whereas his father might have danced around the subject for a while until he finally snapped at them. Taekwoon didn’t have the patience for that kind of tactic at this moment, however, so he would gladly take over from here if it meant leaving this godforsaken council chamber quicker.

“The hired knife said he was paid five-hundred pieces for his services so Sir Han having paid for such an act seems highly unlikely,” Sir Oh, the captain of the guard, confirmed. The knight was probably the only person in this room, besides Sanghyuk and his father, that he actually enjoyed being around at least a little bit.

“Five hundred gold seems rather steep for a ‘lowly commoner’, don’t you agree, Lord Kang? Even with a knight’s salary,” Taekwoon pointed out. “I’m not even sure if you could afford such a price all by your lonesome without raising suspicion.”

“You have a fair point, your Highness.” Lord Kang gave in, looking more and more pissed off by the second as he slumped back into his chair.

“So… is anyone willing to fess up to the crime?” Taekwoon asked. “Don’t worry about offending me, my Lords, I’ve gotten over it.”

He heard another quiet snort from Sanghyuk behind him at his silly joke. He held back his own smile in response. But besides Sanghyuk’s quiet laugh that he was pretty sure only he could hear, no one said anything in response to Taekwoon’s question. Half wouldn’t look up him, some were busying themselves with papers in front of them as they tried to avoid all eye contact, and the remaining few were looking around at their peers, clearly trying to find someone, anyone, to talk.

Taekwoon sighed.

“Fine then, you’re all fired. Get out of my castle. Except for Sir Oh, you can stay,” Taekwoon said.

That got them talking.

The room erupted into shouts in an instant.

“Your Highness, you can’t be serious!”

“Punish the group for one person’s actions?!”

“Who will replace us all, then?”

The King held up a hand suddenly and everyone immediately stopped talking, waiting very nervously for the King’s opinion on what the Prince had just dictated.

“Someone better start talking then, if you’d all like to keep your jobs,” he said.

“Your Majesty, what of the tournament, would—”

The King snapped and instantly two guards stepped forward.

“Tell everyone the tournament has been postponed until further notice for the royal children’s safety,” the two nodded and left the room immediately. “So now that that’s no longer an issue anyone else have any inputs before your termination?”

“You Majesty, if I may be blunt,” Lord Byun, the royal informant spoke up, making his presence known to those in the room from his spot in the corner. The King nodded. “It was, without a doubt, Lord Park. I’ve heard many whisperings from various sources who heard the man plotting with another.”

“That’s preposterous!” The man shouted, slamming his hands on the table and jumping to his feet. Immediately, the guards posted around the room, Sanghyuk included, unsheathed their swords at his sudden outburst. Taekwoon held up a hand, staying the guards, as well as Sanghyuk. They all back down but were still ready to attack if the need arose. Lord Park seemed unphased by this, however. “How could you even suggest such a thing?!”

“Don’t get me wrong, my Lord,” Lord Byun continued. “You weren’t the only one. Lord Kang, who’s knight was disqualified in the second round against Sir Han by Prince Taekwoon, was your co-conspirator.”

Now it was Lord Kang’s turn for an outburst.

“You traitorous wretch,” he shouted, condemning himself in the process. “You swore you’d tell no one!”

“As if I would betray my King for you,” Lord Byun rolled his eyes. Taekwoon just found himself a new best friend. The older, balding man had Taekwoon’s utmost respect from now on. “I _am_ the royal whistle blower, perhaps you should’ve trusted someone else with _your_ traitorous secrets.”

Four guards stepped forward, two for each man, and grabbed them from their spots at the table. Both struggled against their captors, shouting profane things as they were escorted out of the room.

“That boy will run this kingdom into the ground! You’ll all live in squalor if he has his ways! Among the common filth!”

“I only did what none of you had the balls to even think about! You’ll regret this day! Mark my words!”

Then they were out of the room and the heavy iron door was shut, cutting off all their angry ramblings as they were taken to the castle dungeons until their punishment could be decided.

“Now then,” Taekwoon sighed. “Sorry for scaring you all but we’d have gotten nowhere otherwise.”

“We understand, your Highness,” a councilor agreed. “We apologize for their actions.”

“Their thoughts in no way represent the opinion of the rest of us,” another agreed.

“Thank you, my Lords. You’re all excused for the time being,” the King said. “Taekwoon, Sir Han, please stay. The rest of you may leave.”

The room cleared out relatively quickly. Everyone wanted to escape the tense room as fast as they possibly could before anything more could happen. When the three of them were alone, everyone relaxed. Taekwoon sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose, thankful that all that had finally been settled. He was still relatively shaken by the events of only a few days ago; he hoped they had apprehended the correct people. He didn’t think he would be able to survive another ordeal like that, even if Sanghyuk stopped the assassin again, he might just keel over from the stress of it all.

“Sir Sanghyuk,” the King addressed. Sanghyuk immediately stepped forward, kneeling down at his King’s feet. “Rise, my boy, there’s no need for such things. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for my son.”

“Your Majesty, it was my honor,” Sanghyuk said, bowing his head.

“Now, disregarding the fact that you probably _shouldn’t_ have been there, I’m very glad that you were,” the King laughed. Taekwoon cleared his throat uncomfortably. “But I have one more thing to ask of you.”

“Anything, your Majesty.”

“By the request of Taekwoon himself, I’d ask that you act as the Prince’s royal guard until we know there is no further need for such heightened security.”

Sanghyuk smiled brightly.

“Nothing would make me happier, your Majesty.”

“Glad to hear it,” the King nodded. “Now, on to the reward for your gallant actions.”

“There’s no need—”

“Sir, certainly you know the gravity of your actions,” Taekwoon spoke up. “If not for you, I could very well have been dead by now.”

“Which is why we’re going to reward you for it,” the King agreed. “You need not decide now, but in saving the Prince’s life you may ask any one thing, within his power to comply, of the Prince himself.”

“Thank you, your Majesty, my Prince,” Sanghyuk said, nodding to each of them in turn.

“Of course,” the King said. “Now, go see Sir Oh for your orientation.”

Sanghyuk bowed deeply to each of them in turn before leaving the room as well.

“You’ve certainly picked a good one,” his father said once the door was once again shut.

“More like he’s picked me,” Taekwoon sighed.

“Your mother would’ve approved. She’d be so proud of the way you’ve turned out.”

Taekwoon smiled, standing up from his seat as his father did.

“Thank you, father.”

“For what, my boy?”

“Everything… I think you should know what that entails.”

His father laughed, nodding in understanding.

“Of course, my son. Just try not to get yourself murdered in the future.”

Taekwoon joined in his father’s laughter.

“I’ll certainly try.”

~*~

With the apprehension of Lord Park, Lord Kang, and a few lesser known employees of the castle that had been in on the plot devised by the two, the castle had been on lockdown while everything was settled. The capital city had been abuzz with millions of rumors: The Crown Prince attacked in his own castle? Who had ever heard of such a thing? Sanghyuk had, of course, grown in popularity as well: The gallant knight who had so valiantly saved the Prince’s life. What he was doing in the palace with Taekwoon at such a time of day was the most speculated aspect of the whole thing, especially after making his intention to marry Taekwoon should he win very clear. The most prominent rumor, which was the closest to the truth that people who had no idea what was going on at all could get, was that Taekwoon and Sanghyuk were having a secret, forbidden affair on the same scale to that as Romeo and Juliet. And though Taekwoon felt rather moved that someone would compare his love life to a story like that, he could definitely do without all the death…

But above all else, Sanghyuk was regarded as a hero. Suddenly, everyone in the kingdom wanted to get to know the man. Taekwoon had known this would happen and to spare the man the onslaught of unwanted attention, had requested that Sanghyuk act as his royal guard until this entire mess blew over and they could get the tournament back on track. Sure, he may have also had some rather selfish reasons for having his father instate Sanghyuk as his personal bodyguard but those were lesser… or at least that’s what he told himself.

It took another week to straighten out the castle and the royal court, as well as hire people to take the two traitorous Lords’ places on the royal council. In that time, Taekwoon found himself constantly under tight security. He could hardly do anything without having ten other people following him around or watching whatever he was doing very closely. On more than one occasion, Taekwoon found himself deciding to not even leave his room. At least there, his guards would stay outside, and he could be alone for the entire day. He didn’t think it was possible to be as bored—if not more so—in his own room than when he sat out on the tournament grounds but yet here he was.

His only saving grace was that Sanghyuk was around to keep him company for most of the day. There were only a few times when the man wasn’t by his side. But even that, sometimes, was a curse rather than a blessing. Having Sanghyuk around constantly was like tempting him with the forbidden fruit. He couldn’t outwardly express his affections as much as he would like for fear of perpetuating all the rumors surrounding the two of them. They were hardly ever alone together in a room unless Taekwoon stayed in his room all day but his presence was required during council meetings and other gatherings within the castle, so he couldn’t hide away forever.

Sanghyuk was the picturesque knight, always perfectly polite, always respectable even when it was just the two of them. He fit in almost perfectly with the rest of the guards that Taekwoon found himself surrounded by at any given moment. Had no one ever known about the social background he came from, no one would have ever been able to tell. It infuriated him to no end to know that Sanghyuk was clearly absolutely _fine_ with the situation they were in. And even if he wasn’t fine with it—as he would always tell Taekwoon—he was so good at acting, Taekwoon couldn’t tell otherwise. Even when the two of them were alone, Sanghyuk hardly did a thing unbefitting of someone in his position.

“I didn’t think it was possible to be this bored,” Taekwoon complained around a week into his isolation from the general populace. He was lounging in his sitting room, lying upside-down on a couch with his head hanging off the side. That’s the level of boredom he had reached: doing nonsensical things in a fruitless attempt to alleviate the ever-growing boredom that he couldn’t escape.

“What would you have me do?” Sanghyuk asked, laughing quietly as he read from a book. Of course, he would find something to do. Taekwoon had read through all the books he kept in his rooms before, so he’d find no solace in them as Sanghyuk had.

“Entertain me,” he whined. Sanghyuk laughed again, marking his spot in the book before placing it down on the table next to the couch where he sat.

“You know I can’t… we can’t…” Sanghyuk started hesitantly.

“What would it even matter? What makes now any different than then?” Taekwoon asked. Sanghyuk sighed, ready to launch into the lecture once more. _It’d be so easy, now more than ever, in the castle to get caught. And if that were to happen, we’d both be in loads of trouble. I can’t risk my spot in the tournament, I can’t ruin this chance. You’ll have to be patient, my Prince. It pains me as much as it pains you, believe me._ Taekwoon saved him the air and cut him off before he could get started. “I don’t even care if we don’t do anything _fun,_ I just want _something_ to do. Please, for the love of God, I’m going to go insane!”

“You’re being dramatic, my Prince,” Sanghyuk laughed, clearly enjoying Taekwoon’s flair for the dramatic. Taekwoon could practically hear him calling it ‘cute’ already. Maybe he had spent too much time around the man. It’d been three weeks since the start of this never-ending tournament and he had a feeling it’d be at least another week until they finally reached the end, if that happened at all. He wasn’t complaining about spending so much time with Sanghyuk; no, he really enjoyed the man’s company. He was just in a shit mood again, but he knew he’d be in an even worse one without having him here.

“I know,” Taekwoon said quietly before he then began whining once more. “But I can’t help it…”

A chuckle.

“Cute.”

There it was.

He needed to get out more.

Sanghyuk sighed then, standing up and stretching out his back with his arms over his head. Taekwoon enjoyed the upside-down view while it lasted.

“I was beginning to feel rather restless myself,” Sanghyuk admitted. “Come on, then. Let’s find something to do.”

“Hold on.” Taekwoon picked himself up off the couch, feeling momentarily light-headed as all the blood rushed from his head. “We’re _actually_ going to do something? What happened to ‘orders are order’ and ‘you’re not allowed to leave today’?”

“I have to keep my Prince happy, that was also a part of my orders, yes?”

“Where was this attitude four hours ago?” Taekwoon teased, getting up once the room was no longer spinning.

“How old are you again, my Prince? Four, five years old?” Sanghyuk teased right back.

“Oh, haha,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “I’m older than you, so how old does that make you?”

“I’m strictly speaking metaphorically, my Prince. I’ve met many children who are more agreeable than you.”

“Perhaps you should marry one of them, then?” Sanghyuk made a disgusted face. Taekwoon laughed. “Because I’ve been told, on more than one occasion, that I’m entirely too melodramatic for any one person to deal with.”

“For one, my Prince, that’s extremely wrong; how could you even suggest such a thing? And second, regardless of all your shortcomings, I’m still solely and wholly interested in marrying you.”

Taekwoon blushed. He didn’t think he had ever heard someone say that they were willing to put up with all his bullshit forever just to be with him. It made him actually feel guilty about the way he was for once in his life.

“I shall—” Taekwoon cleared his throat. “I shall try to reign in my complainings… for you then.”

Sanghyuk smiled at him so brightly, Taekwoon felt he might have been blinded if he had stared at such a look for longer than the few seconds he managed.

“I’m honored,” Sanghyuk bowed dramatically. Taekwoon snorted. “Shall we, then?”

He opened the door before gesturing that Taekwoon should go through before him. There were no extra guards outside his door or following him around relentlessly anymore. That had ended only a couple days ago when the council decided that Sanghyuk was enough guard for Taekwoon now that the chaos had died down and that the extra twenty or so guards that had been assigned to him could be better used elsewhere. They had ruthlessly interrogated Lord Park and Lord Kang, found all their little conspirators in the court, castle, and capital; there was no need for the super heightened security for much longer.

Taekwoon followed Sanghyuk—who had memorized the layout of the castle surprisingly fast—through the mess of spiraling hallways until they found themselves in the training courtyard, near the knights’ quarters. It was late in the day, however, so there was practically nobody out and about in this section of the castle.

“Why are we here?” Taekwoon asked. Sanghyuk smiled at him, beginning to undo some of the flashier parts of his knights’ uniform. Taekwoon rose an eyebrow.

“I’ve always wanted to do something like this with you. Would you indulge me?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Perhaps… if you explained what ‘this’ is.”

“Well,” Sanghyuk started, looking a little embarrassed. Taekwoon couldn’t imagine there was a single thing that Sanghyuk could ask of him at this moment where they were that was worth this level of anxiousness. But besides that, Taekwoon thought it was rather adorable. “Would you partake in a duel with me?”

“A duel?”

Sanghyuk nodded.

“You mean, with swords?”

He nodded again.

“You’re kidding me,” Taekwoon laughed. “Your nerves are ill-founded, my Knight. I haven’t fought anyone in _years._ I’ve been told I’ve ‘gotten too good’ for anyone in the castle. But in truth, I just think no one wants to go through the hassle of fighting me.”

Sanghyuk visibly relaxed, a small smile coming to his face as well.

“My Knight?”

“Of course, that’s what you would latch on to,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes. He unbuttoned his jacket, pulled it off before walking towards the weapon racks.

“I’m truly honored, you know,” Sanghyuk called after him, removing the last of his uniform, leaving him in only his regular clothes, before following after Taekwoon. “To receive such a title from my Prince.”

He felt Sanghyuk hug him from behind as Taekwoon looked over the various practice swords on the racks. He felt gooseflesh go up his spine at the contact. Sanghyuk kissed his neck lightly, nuzzling into him.

“Careful, what about getting caught,” Taekwoon teased.

“You’ve been tempting me all week, I’ve told you this situation was just as hard on me as it was on you.”

Taekwoon turned around in his arms, kissing him fully on the lips before Sanghyuk could stop him. It didn’t last longer than a few seconds. They were playing with fire already. He didn’t want to ruin something before it even got the chance to really begin.

“You should give in more often,” Taekwoon whispered.

“You’re the worst,” Sanghyuk laughed, shaking his head before kissing him lightly once more.

“Come on then,” Taekwoon whispered against his lips. “Now that you’ve put the idea in my mind, I want to see your skill firsthand. I think if I’m to defend you when the tournament starts back up again, I should know exactly what I’m endorsing, hm?”

Sanghyuk laughed, letting go of Taekwoon and moving back to a reasonable distance.

“That’s a lot of pressure, don’t you think?” Sanghyuk asked. “I thought you wanted to relieve boredom not create more stress.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“I hope I’m able to live up to your high expectations.”

Taekwoon chuckled, rolling his eyes jokingly as he turned back to the weapon racks. He grabbed two advanced practice swords; they looked almost identical to the steel swords that were a short distance away on a different rack. Identical in every way except for in the sharpness of the blade. He handed one of the swords to Sanghyuk, who immediately began to test the balance before following Taekwoon out to the middle of the courtyard.

Taekwoon swung his own blade around a couple times, loosening up his wrist and adjusting to the way this particular weapon was balanced instead of his usual, preferred, real sword.

“Don’t hold back on me, now,” Taekwoon said, squaring himself off and holding his practice sword in front of him in both hands with the correct form. Sanghyuk did the same directly across from him only a short distance away.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sanghyuk laughed.

“I’m not saying go out of your way to hurt me,” Taekwoon teased. “But don’t let the fact that I’m the Prince get to your head.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my Prince,” Sanghyuk mocked right back.

“All right, then,” Taekwoon agreed; despite Sanghyuk’s sarcastic tone, he knew the man understood what he had asked of him.

With that out of the way, the both of them went silent, beginning to get in the right mindset. Taekwoon watched his opponent very carefully, all his years of training in combat coming back to him in an instant.

He ran through what he knew of Sanghyuk already. He was a lot like Hakyeon: using finesse and tricks versus direct and brute attacks. But Sanghyuk also knew that Taekwoon knew that about him. He definitely had the size, strength, and talent to switch up his fighting style so both methods could not be overlooked. It would be stupid to make the first move against an opponent who had such large advantages over him. Sanghyuk was one hundred percent his superior when it came to combat but perhaps he should use that to his advantage. Yes, it was one hundred percent stupid to make the first move; Sanghyuk knew Taekwoon was smart enough to put that much together. But if he went and did exactly that, he might just throw Sanghyuk completely off guard and gain the upper hand.

So, without an ounce of hesitation, Taekwoon lunged forward, swinging his sword in for an uppercut. There was a split second of hesitation on Sanghyuk’s side, clearly confused by Taekwoon’s strategy. But almost as fast as it had appeared, it was gone, and he was reacting. He blocked Taekwoon’s sword, hitting it away from him with minimal effort before stepping forward for his counterattack. Suddenly, Taekwoon found himself on the defensive instead of the offensive as he had originally intended. He blocked every hit Sanghyuk swung at him, backing away as quickly as he was approaching.

A thought occurred to him then: Sanghyuk’s right foot had been injured two weeks ago and could certainly be exploited for the upper hand once more. Watching him carefully, Taekwoon had noticed the ever-so-slight favoritism of his left side. He knew the injury no longer pained him but perhaps it was still a bit stiff from when he had been depending more upon his left side. Whatever the reason, he was doing it and Taekwoon could use it to give him a chance at beating a stronger, larger, and more talented opponent.

Taekwoon caught one of Sanghyuk’s attacks against his own, using a bit more strength to stop it from bouncing off as all his last blocks had. Before Sanghyuk could react, Taekwoon stepped towards him on his right side, forcing Sanghyuk to take a step back. He threw himself off balance then, as Taekwoon had been hoping. The strength behind his sword faltered, giving Taekwoon the ability to push it off his own and throw him even more out of balance. Just as the man had regained his stability, Taekwoon held his sword up to Sanghyuk’s neck in victory; what would be the sharp edge was centimeters from his skin.

Sanghyuk chuckled.

“I didn’t know we were allowed to fight dirty like that, my Prince,” he said, shaking his head.

“You’re clearly better than I am,” Taekwoon laughed. “How else was I supposed to win?”

Sanghyuk laughed again.

“I suppose you have a point.”

Suddenly, Sanghyuk dropped his sword, pushing around Taekwoon’s before grabbing his waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Taekwoon was shocked into complete silence, certainly blushing bright red at the man’s forwardness, as he was kissed oh-so-sweetly by his knight. But the second he was able to comprehend what was happening and begin to kiss back, he felt Sanghyuk grab his forgotten sword from his hand. He was then pulling away and holding Taekwoon’s own blade to his neck.

Taekwoon scowled.

“Now that was a dirty trick,” Taekwoon said, voice lowered in his annoyance.

“Oh, I’m aware,” Sanghyuk laughed. He removed the sword from between them, throwing it in the general direction of his previous discarded blade. He then moved back into his previous position but Taekwoon turned his head, so the man couldn’t kiss him again as he was clearly trying to do. He felt rather used. He hadn’t gone _that_ far to win. He wasn’t really upset with Sanghyuk’s tactics, but he could still guilt the man a bit for using his affections in such a way, tease him as Sanghyuk would certainly do if put in this situation with the roles reversed.

“Oh, don’t be that way, my love, you know I didn’t mean it,” Sanghyuk pouted. Taekwoon refused to look at him, knowing he would cave the instant he saw that look on the man’s face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Taekwoon brushed off, still looking off to the side. Sanghyuk wrapped his arms tighter around him, burying his face in Taekwoon’s neck and hugging him tightly.

“How can I make it up to you?” Sanghyuk whispered, though his tone was still light-hearted.

“I don’t know, it’s not my job to come up with that,” Taekwoon again brushed off. Sanghyuk sighed, pulling away from the unresponsive man just a bit. He lightly gripped Taekwoon’s chin, gently nudging for him to look his way. Taekwoon allowed him to do so.

“There has to be something?”

“Perhaps you could kiss me again. Make up for the trick.”

“I think I can do that.”

Sanghyuk met his demands quickly and readily, swooping down and kissing him just as sweetly, maybe even more than, before. Taekwoon was able to react immediately this time, enjoying the overwhelming emotions he felt at being kissed in such a way. He loved every second of it.

Unfortunately, their lovely moment was suddenly broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both of them immediately jumped apart and Taekwoon felt a debilitating pang of nerves go through his chest. But just as quickly Taekwoon relaxed, recognizing the man that slowly approached as Lord Byun, the royal informant—promoted to also Taekwoon’s personal advisor—and his new best friend within the court; though, the older man might not know of that part.

“Lord Byun,” Taekwoon regarded carefully.

“Your Highness,” he said first, bowing his head. “Sir Han.”

“Do you need something?”

“No no, your Highness. I was just enjoying a walk around the very public castle,” Lord Byun started. “But I think you’re expected to be in your rooms with Sir Han, much move private there.”

Then the meandering older man was off on his way, looking absentmindedly up at the darkening sky. Taekwoon understood what the man had been subtly hinting at. It would’ve been a huge problem had anyone else on the royal court walked by or casually wandered in as he just had. After they had been so careful through the last week, it certainly would’ve been annoying to have this little moment ruin it all.

“That could have gone worse…” Sanghyuk laughed. “Strange man.”

“He’s my new favorite,” Taekwoon agreed.

“Well then, my Prince, shall we continue in private?”

Taekwoon stared at him a moment.

“You’re serious?”

“Don’t look so surprised.”

“Well, then let’s go before your morals kick in.”

Taekwoon grabbed Sanghyuk’s arm and began quickly pulling him along as Sanghyuk laughed at his antics.

“Lead the way, my Prince.”

~*~

Taekwoon looked out the balcony overlooking a ballroom filled with hundreds of people. A party of this magnitude hadn’t been held since the birth of the King’s first and only son. Obviously, Taekwoon couldn’t remember such an event from twenty-eight years ago when he was just a newborn infant, but he’d heard his sisters speak very highly of that ball. This one, though, was not for the celebration of a newborn but rather as an apology. An apology to the hundreds of noble families and knights that had traveled from all over the Kingdom to either sponsor, participate in, or watch this tournament. The whole thing had been delayed a full two weeks because of the assassination attempt; bringing the Kingdom to practically a complete standstill while everything was sorted out, wasting everyone’s time in the process. But—as Taekwoon had suggested to the council the other day—give them all expensive food, alcohol, and entertainment and suddenly all would be forgiven.

So here Taekwoon was, leaning against the railing of the balcony high above the party. It was quieter up here; the tournament would be starting back up tomorrow so Taekwoon was going to stay isolated for as long as possible. Staying in an okay mood would be beneficial for everyone. He probably wouldn’t be allowed to watch tomorrow’s events just to be sure all was right once more, but he didn’t exactly want to be trapped in his rooms all day tomorrow either. He wouldn’t even have Sanghyuk with him anymore since there was no longer a need for such strict security and he would be competing throughout the day. Either way, Taekwoon was going to be miserable tomorrow, so he wasn’t going to do anything that would jumpstart such misery today. Maybe, just maybe, he would even try to enjoy himself tonight.

“Listless as always, I see,” a deep voice broke through his thoughts. He instantly recognized such a voice and turned towards the owner with a bright smile on his face.

“Hongbinnie!” He called, instantly clinging onto the younger man. Hongbin rolled his eyes, refusing to hug Taekwoon back as always. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Well, after you visited Hakyeon, he got the notion that he should come up and visit you for a change. Though, I’m not entirely sure where he is right now…” Hongbin explained and then added as if it were an afterthought: “Oh, and you know, make sure you’re okay after all that happened.”

“Were you worried about me too, Binnie?” Taekwoon gushed.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Hongbin teased, before turning serious. “But you are okay, right?”

“Of course,” Taekwoon brushed off. “Though it’s been two weeks, you know… couldn’t have come to visit me sooner?”

Hongbin rolled his eyes again. He was always the only one that could match Taekwoon in sassiness.

“Don’t you think we wanted to?” Hongbin asked with a laugh. “But they weren’t letting anyone go anywhere near the castle until tonight unless you were already inside it when it went on shutdown.”

“I know,” Taekwoon laughed. “I was only teasing.”

Hongbin ignored his adoring look and continued with his line of questioning.

“Where’s your knight in shining armor?” He asked, clearly looking to get a rise out of him. Taekwoon sighed before answering:

“Probably somewhere around the castle. He has to deal with all the incoming guests before he’ll be able to join everyone. The problem with being a castle-employed knight, and all that.”

“He no longer your personal man-servant, then?” Hongbin asked with a smirk. Taekwoon scowled, hitting Hongbin on the arm lightly while the younger man only laughed at him.

“He’s too much of a ‘perfect gentleman’ in that regard to give in to any sort of request of that nature that I may or may not have asked,” Taekwoon answered.

“That’s an awfully complicated way to say he hasn’t fucked you yet,” Hongbin laughed. Taekwoon’s scowl deepened at Hongbin’s vulgar words. Taekwoon almost forgot sometimes that Hongbin had been a commoner himself before he married Hakyeon. But certain moments—like this one—always jarringly reminded Taekwoon of his less than noble upbringing.

“Must you say it like that?” It was Taekwoon’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Ah just give it some time,” Hongbin brushed off. “You’ve already got him wrapped around your finger from what I’ve heard just tonight, even if he doesn’t win the tournament you might be able to marry him anyway with how popular he’s grown.”

“Maybe then I can _actually_ hire him as my personal man-servant,” Taekwoon chuckled.

“Give him a nice collar, will you?” Hongbin added in, laughing cheerfully along with him. It was nice to catch up with someone he actually considered a friend again. It’d been almost three weeks since he had seen Hakyeon and four since he had seen Jaehwan and Wonsik. His only company had been Sanghyuk—which hadn’t been a bad thing, he wasn’t complaining in that respect—and the Lords of his father’s council—which was actually a bad thing and he would complain about that. Perhaps he should go to visit his friends more often.

Taekwoon felt a tap on his shoulder then. He turned around instantly, still smiling brightly, and faced a surprisingly well-dressed Sanghyuk standing rather bashfully behind him. Speak of the devil…

“Forgive me for interrupting, my Lord, but may I steal him away?” Sanghyuk asked, directing his question at Hongbin. Hongbin immediately waved him off.

“Yes, of course, I should track down my husband anyway. He’s probably trapped by his hordes of adoring fans by now,” Hongbin joked. “A pleasure speaking with you, your Highness, as always.”

He took a mock bow.

“Bye-bye, Binnie!” Taekwoon gushed, taking Hongbin’s strict formalities and throwing them out the window. Hongbin scoffed sarcastically, giving one more smile before leaving the pair to their own devices.

“Now, are you going to steal me away?” Taekwoon mocked breathily, doing his best to mimic a swooning maiden, leaning against the railing and holding the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Enjoying yourself, my Prince?” Sanghyuk asked instead, giving a small half-smile.

“I enjoyed talking to Hongbin, but everything beforehand has been rather boring if I’m to be honest.”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have interrupted…”

Taekwoon scoffed, taking a step closer to Sanghyuk, detecting that something was clearly off in the way the smile on his face didn’t reach his eyes.

“Now don’t go getting jealous on me,” Taekwoon teased. Sanghyuk looked embarrassed once more. “Hongbin’s gorgeous and a pleasure to talk to—”

“You’re not making me feel better…”

“Let me finish then!” Taekwoon teased. “But _you_ seem to have me under some sort of spell since I can’t go five minutes without thinking about you.”

Sanghyuk laughed.

“You’re being dramatic.”

“No, I’m being serious! While Hongbin’s _attractive,_ I’m not _attracted to_ him in such a way. He’s married, you know.”

“…Is this your way of telling me that you _are_ attracted to me.”

“Yes silly,” Taekwoon said, exasperated. For someone so smart he sure could be dense at the most inopportune times. “Have you not been paying attention? I mean look at you…”

Taekwoon took a step back, making a point to exaggeratedly look Sanghyuk up and down. And while he was at it, he may as well enjoy the view.

He was dressed affluently as compared to how he normally did in rather common attire for people of noble birth attending a party. The colors were still rather dull but Taekwoon found nothing wrong with the simplicity of it all. Bright colors were expensive, even among nobles. His mess of a hairstyle was tamed as well, looking as if someone had finally forced a comb upon him. Taekwoon would like to say he fit in with the crowd now that he wore the right clothes. But now that he was dressed like everyone else, he stood out maybe even more so with how utterly handsome he looked. Taekwoon would bet his life on the fact that more than half the people in this ballroom wouldn’t even recognize Sanghyuk as he was now as Sir Han. They all probably thought he was some rich and influential Lord instead of the knight most of them had been mocking for the past month. And if the way Sanghyuk stood before him now was anything to go by, the man didn’t even know how many heads he was turning.

Well, Taekwoon would just have to fix that now, wouldn’t he?

“You’re…” Sanghyuk cleared his throat, clearly blushing now. Taekwoon felt a smirk begin to edge its way onto his face. “You’re staring at me…”

“Am I?” Taekwoon teased. “I hadn’t noticed. I was just admiring the artwork.”

Sanghyuk wouldn’t look at him.

“Must you do this to me?” He whined.

“What’s the problem?”

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” Sanghyuk chastised. “You needn’t mock me…”

“Sanghyuk, I think you may have gotten the wrong idea,” Taekwoon laughed. “I think you look fantastic, and I’m not just ‘being dramatic’.”

Sanghyuk looked at him then, clearly embarrassed by Taekwoon’s words. That just convinced Taekwoon that Sanghyuk needed this boost to his self-image even more. Perhaps all the rumors and mocks about his background had really gotten to his head. Sure, he had been mocked ruthlessly this past month, but Taekwoon hadn’t been around to hear it throughout his _entire_ life. Being told he was nothing special for his entire life would certainly weigh down a person’s mental image of himself regardless of if he was aware that it was or not.

“You need to stop worrying so much,” Taekwoon scoffed.

“I apologize, my Prince,” Sanghyuk gave a small, weak smile. “But how is a lowly commoner ever supposed to live up to your standards?”

“You’re doing a damn good job already,” Taekwoon said. “You are without a doubt more than enough for me as is.”

“How am I supposed to stay a respectable distance away from you when you say things like that?” Sanghyuk shook his head.

“Dance with me.”

“Pardon?”

Taekwoon grabbed Sanghyuk’s arm, hooking one of his with Sanghyuk’s as he would do with a lady of the court he was escorting somewhere.

“I believe that it was said that knights still competing in the tournament could ask the royal they hope to marry for a dance tonight… Oh, and look at that, you’re a knight in the top ten and I’m the royal you wish to marry. What a coincidence.”

“You’re devious,” Sanghyuk laughed, practically giggled.

“I try.” Taekwoon shrugged, leading Sanghyuk down towards the dance floors. “Do you know how to dance?”

Sanghyuk nodded.

“My sister taught me when we were younger. She needed someone to practice with.”

“How cute,” Taekwoon gushed.

“Are you sure we’re allowed to do this?” Sanghyuk asked suddenly, looking to the dance floor with a look of worry hiding in his eyes. Taekwoon followed his line of sight towards a large number of couples dancing to the light music that filled the ballroom. All of them were as would be expected of the upper class: man and woman.

Taekwoon shrugged:

“I’m honestly not sure… but will you do it anyway?”

“I suppose I can make an exception for you,” Sanghyuk agreed. He unlinked their arms before moving to stand in front of Taekwoon. He bowed lowly, holding out a hand.

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, my Prince?” He asked. Taekwoon giggled, placing his hand in Sanghyuk’s.

“Of course,” Taekwoon easily responded. Sanghyuk kissed the back of his hand before standing back up to his full height. “Now who’s being dramatic.”

“You can never say I was nothing but a perfect gentleman,” Sanghyuk shot back, moving in close and grabbing Taekwoon’s waist with his other hand. He flipped the grip he had on Taekwoon’s hand with practiced grace, so they were in the proper ballroom dancing position. Taekwoon placed his free hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder to complete the picture. If they were, perhaps, a bit closer than what was necessary for such a dance, neither of them cared all that much and Taekwoon dared anyone to call them out.

“Oh yes, I’m aware,” Taekwoon agreed.

“Only the best for you, my Love.”

“Did you just praise yourself?” Taekwoon asked as they started dancing to the music. Sanghyuk played coy. Maybe he had raised his ego too high with his praise earlier.

“Perhaps…”

“You’re impossible.”

“I truly try my best.”

They were still on the outskirts of the larger crowd of people dancing, but people were beginning to notice the two of them. Most near them shot them confused looks, others looked completely bewildered. Taekwoon didn’t let any of it get to him. He _was_ going to enjoy himself tonight and he would do so by dancing with his knight. How far he had come in only a month’s time. From shamefully hiding his desires from everyone, including himself, to wanting the whole world to know Sanghyuk was his and not caring what else anyone thought of that.

“Ignore them,” Taekwoon whispered when Sanghyuk, too, began to notice the attention they were gaining.

“Say no more,” Sanghyuk returned. “Already forgotten. I have much better things to pay attention to right now anyway.”

“Good.” Taekwoon nodded, hoping he wasn’t blushing as much as his face felt hot. He changed the subject. “Where’d you get your clothes.”

“Ah, that…” Sanghyuk laughed before going on in embarrassment: “My mother… went and bought dress clothes for me when she heard there’d be a ball that I could attend. She wanted me to ‘fit in’ and wanted to buy me something after everything I’ve supposedly done for them.”

“How sweet,” Taekwoon cooed. “Do I ever get to meet your mother?”

“If you wish… though I’d have to tell her my intentions…”

“You haven’t told her?”

“Oh, I’m sure she knows or at least has the idea, but I would only worry her at this point by telling her right out that I’m planning to marry the Prince and future King as a man.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Taekwoon agreed with a chuckle.

“She’ll adore you, though,” Sanghyuk added quietly and seriously. “After she gets over her initial shock of course.”

“I look forward to meeting your family, then,” Taekwoon smiled sincerely.

“Don’t smile like that when I’m not allowed to kiss you,” Sanghyuk chastised.

“My apologies, my Knight,” Taekwoon giggled. “Should I stop smiling at you?”

“No, definitely don’t do that,” Sanghyuk whined.

“Just a few more days, you know,” Taekwoon said. “Then you can kiss me in front of whomever you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sanghyuk agreed, leaning in closer as if he would kiss him but stopped himself short for an obvious reason. But now they were closer still so Taekwoon really couldn’t complain that much.

“Speaking of which… you still haven’t told me your request. You remember, don’t you?”

“You mean my reward for saving you?” Sanghyuk clarified. Taekwoon nodded.

“To be honest, I was hoping you would forget…” he admitted. “You’ve done more than enough—”

“Sanghyuk, how many times must I remind you of what you did, not only for me but for the future of the Kingdom?”

“You’re not going to let me forget, are you?”

Taekwoon shook his head and Sanghyuk sighed. He momentarily got lost in his own thoughts, seeming to actually take Taekwoon’s proposition seriously. He could ask for anything within Taekwoon’s ability to comply. Surely, there was something he wanted from him…

A smirk slowly made its way onto Sanghyuk’s face. He leaned in even closer to whisper in his ear.

“If I can have anything, then, I would ask for a night with my lovely Prince.”

~*~

Taekwoon stood outside of Sanghyuk’s tent on the outskirts of the tournament grounds, trying to build up the courage to walk inside. Sanghyuk was expecting him sometime this night, and the sun was rapidly disappearing below the horizon so that time was coming soon. Under normal circumstances, Taekwoon would feel no anxiety walking into Sanghyuk’s tent, especially if the man was expecting him as he was now. But tonight… he wasn’t visiting Sanghyuk under normal circumstances.

After receiving Sanghyuk’s request at yesterday’s ball, Taekwoon had been a ball of nerves ever since then and even now. He hadn’t been allowed to leave the castle today—as he had expected—so he’d missed today’s joust. The fact that he didn’t know the outcome of Sanghyuk’s two jousts for the day made him even more nervous. He didn’t know anything about what had happened today or what would be happening later in the evening when he finally got the courage to enter Sanghyuk’s tent and it was doing absolutely nothing to make him feel better in the least bit.

He’d spent the day trying to figure the best way to go about filling Sanghyuk’s request. “A night with my lovely Prince” could mean a few different things but Taekwoon was pretty sure he understood what Sanghyuk was asking of him. And he wanted to; oh god, did he want to. But he was rather inexperienced in such areas and was justifiably anxious about the whole ordeal. It turned out to be rather easy to sneak from his quarters and use the lesser guarded areas of the castle to facilitate his escape. He was dressed as a commoner again, so he hardly drew any attention to himself. He doubted any of the knight’s who’s tents neighbored Sanghyuk’s cared who came and went. It had been entirely too easy to even sneak away from the castle, especially after an attempt had just been made on his life two weeks prior and he’d been on house arrest all day long for his own safety. Maybe Sanghyuk had been right, he really did need better guards. But he had his sisters covering for him should anyone question where the Crown Prince had disappeared to. The Prince would be accompanying his sisters for a night along the coast to their summer getaway home, while Taekwoon would—eventually—be with Sanghyuk all night long… if he could just walk inside.

So here he stood outside Sanghyuk’s tent, unable to overcome the anxiety keeping him from going inside.

“A beautiful man standing outside my tent? What a pleasant surprise.”

Taekwoon nearly jumped out of his skin as he was suddenly taken out of his thoughts by a deep voice whispering in his ear and strong arms wrapping around his torso.

“Fuck,” Taekwoon swore, forgetting his pleasantries in his terror. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Such language, my Prince,” Sanghyuk laughed.

“You scared me,” Taekwoon defended. “I apologize.”

“No need,” Sanghyuk brushed off. “What are you doing outside my tent this late at night?”

“I should think you would know why I’m here,” Taekwoon whispered. Sanghyuk let go of him, maneuvering himself to stand in front of him instead of behind. “What you requested of me?”

“Oh yes,” Sanghyuk smiled. “I remember now. Though, I didn’t expect you to come here so soon. I kind of expected to be escorted to the castle if I’m to be honest, what with you being under such high security previously,” Sanghyuk continued on.

“It was easier to sneak out of the castle than to explain to all my guards, people of the court, and my family why I would need you escorted into the castle at night and then back to your tent the next morning,” Taekwoon explained.

“Fair enough,” Sanghyuk laughed. “But hold on a minute, you snuck out of the castle again?”

“Yes…?”

“After the guards had been doubled and everything,” Sanghyuk tsked. “Don’t you have people checking up on you?”

“Yes, but I have my sisters covering for me. Shockingly, they’d rather you win than any of the other knights vying for their hand in marriage. I guess they’re not that impressed with your competition. So, they’d like to see our relationship end successfully.”

“Well that’s rather nice of them,” Sanghyuk laughed. “You still really need better guards.”

“You’re telling me,” Taekwoon joined in Sanghyuk’s laughter. “But I think I’ll be safer in your company anyway.”

“I’m flattered, my Prince,” Sanghyuk bowed, before standing back up to his full height and offering a hand to Taekwoon. “Well then, shall we go in? Before anyone notices who you are?”

“That’s probably for the best,” Taekwoon agreed, taking Sanghyuk’s outstretched hand. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of controversy that would arise from someone seeing the Crown Prince dressed as a commoner spend the night in Sir Han’s tent. Even after everything that had happened, Taekwoon doubted people would keep quiet about this if it were to become public knowledge. “Lead the way.”

Sanghyuk smiled brightly before turning around and walking into his average-sized tent, gently pulling Taekwoon along with. Taekwoon was very familiar with the inside of Sanghyuk’s tent, having spent a good portion of the time Sanghyuk was recovering inside. It wasn’t very large nor as grand as his neighbors but, like with all his equipment, it did its job and did it well. There was enough space to walk without it feeling cramped or cluttered. There was a large rug, made from a very soft material that Taekwoon learned was rabbit fur covering the dirt ground. A small chest, that was currently being used as a makeshift table, sat near the middle with all Sanghyuk’s armor scattered randomly on top of it. There were a couple of small wooden stools for sitting around the created room. Sanghyuk had admitted to him earlier that he hadn’t wanted to bring any sort of chair with him because he hadn’t thought he was going to meet anyone that would end up coming to his tent. His mother had insisted, however, and eventually, he caved just to appease her. But now, he was very glad he had, even if he and Taekwoon were a little past sitting in separate chairs now.

The only other thing of note within the tent was Sanghyuk’s bed: a small cot made up of a dozen soft animal pelts for warmth. It was surprisingly comfortable for something of the sort. It wasn’t much but Taekwoon couldn’t find it in himself to care. As long as Sanghyuk was around, it didn’t matter where they were, as cheesy as that may sound. Sanghyuk had been rather embarrassed the first time Taekwoon had come around, embarrassed that he had such little wealth to throw around while Taekwoon was literally the richest man in the kingdom. But when Taekwoon had realized what had been going through Sanghyuk’s mind, he had cut off his nervous ramblings with a kiss and told him he couldn’t care less about Sanghyuk’s money or lack thereof.

But now, right at this moment, Taekwoon was extremely nervous one and Sanghyuk was all smiles and confidence. He hoped it wasn’t showing or that Sanghyuk could tell; he didn’t want to ruin everything with his nerves.

“D-did you—” Taekwoon cleared his throat and tried again, hoping to keep his nerves out of his voice as much as possible. “Did you win today?”

Sanghyuk let go of Taekwoon’s hand, moving to sit on his bed as he began to take his shoes off.

“Did no one tell you?” Sanghyuk asked, pulling off his left boot. Taekwoon shook his head.

“Well…” Sanghyuk trailed off; his expression dropped.

“Oh… I see,” Taekwoon said, eyes dropping to his feet. A pang of overwhelming disappointment rang through his entire body.

Sanghyuk, on the other hand, immediately burst into laughter.

“I’m kidding,” Sanghyuk teased. “Though, I’m touched to see how much you care…”

“You’re the worst,” Taekwoon whispered, still refusing to look up, not having moved an inch from where Sanghyuk had left him.

“Aww, don’t be that way,” Sanghyuk cooed. “Come here.”

He motioned for Taekwoon to come to him. Taekwoon complied readily, unsure of what else to do. He slowly walked over to Sanghyuk, taking very hesitant steps. Sanghyuk had to be blind to not notice his anxiety by this point. When he got close enough, Sanghyuk grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. Carefully, Taekwoon crawled into Sanghyuk’s lap, straddling the man’s thighs as they had done the first time they’d shared a kiss.

With Taekwoon this close now, realization seemed to dawn on Sanghyuk. His smile quickly turned into a look of such worry, Taekwoon felt bad for bringing such a look to his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? You’re shaking…”

Taekwoon hadn’t even noticed.

“It’s nothing, I’m okay,” Taekwoon whispered. He didn’t sound in the least bit convincing even to his own ears.

“You can tell me, my Prince,” Sanghyuk said. “Because there’s obviously something wrong and I want to help if I can.”

Swallowing thickly, Taekwoon said:

“I suppose… I’m a little nervous… about…”

“About my request?” Sanghyuk asked quietly; Taekwoon nodded. “Because we don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable. I honestly didn’t expect you to take what I said so seriously, and I certainly didn’t mean to make you feel this way. I just wanted… in case I don’t actually win tomorrow. But I’m never going to force you to do anything, just sleeping in your arms would be reward enough.”

“N-no,” Taekwoon stuttered out. Because, for all his nerves, he still really wanted to go through with this. As Sanghyuk had said, just in case he didn’t win the last joust of the tournament. “No, I want to… I’m just nervous. I’ve… I’ve never been with a man before, after all.”

“I understand,” Sanghyuk said, a small, caring smile forming on his face. A careful hand brushed the hair away from Taekwoon’s eyes. “We’ll take it slow, you can back out at any moment, just say the word.”

“Okay…” Taekwoon agreed, nodding slowly. “Okay.”

“I’ll make you feel good, my Prince,” Sanghyuk whispered, moving closer so his lips brushed against Taekwoon’s as he spoke. Taekwoon closed his eyes in anticipation, already beginning to feel arousal stirring in his stomach and his nerves fading ever so slightly. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Taekwoon immediately said.

Sanghyuk wasted no time then, swooping in the rest of the short distance and kissing Taekwoon as passionately as he had the first time.

It didn’t take long for things to get heated. They’d shared tons of kisses throughout the week as they grew closer together. Some had been deeper than others or had led to more activities with fewer clothes but not before this kiss had Taekwoon allowed himself to get so truly lost in the gesture. There was always something nagging in the back of his mind; the fact that he shouldn’t be having, not to even mention enjoying and craving more, relations with a man. But he didn’t allow such anxieties to pollute his thoughts this time. They had grown so close, overcome so much together already, he wasn’t going to spoil the moment with insecurities that he shouldn’t even be worrying about anymore. He wanted to do nothing besides enjoy this moment because even if there was a very real chance he’d be betrothed to Sanghyuk tomorrow, there was also the very real chance that no such thing happened at all, ever. And if that were to happen, this would be the first—and potentially last—time he got a chance like this. Even though he was nervous beyond comprehension, he didn’t want to spoil this moment.

Their lips moved in practiced sync, sliding together so smoothly, so languidly, Taekwoon doubted kissing anyone else would feel so perfect. Sanghyuk’s hands roamed up under his shirt, drawing warm patterns all along his chest, raising goosebumps everywhere he touched. In turn, Taekwoon quickly carded his hands through Sanghyuk’s hair, pulling gently whenever Sanghyuk nibbled on Taekwoon’s lips, causing them both to give small moans of pleasures into each other’s mouths. Arousal pooled in between Taekwoon’s legs the longer this lip lock went on; Taekwoon could tell Sanghyuk was feeling the same way against his ass.

He’d just barely gotten over his anxiety about touching another man’s cock throughout the week Sanghyuk spent recovering in his tent. Sanghyuk had eased him into it then but right now all his inhibitions went out the window. He might not know exactly what to do but he knew he wanted to make Sanghyuk feel as good as he had promised to make him feel. Tentatively, and very hesitantly, Taekwoon rolled his hips down and against Sanghyuk’s lap. Sanghyuk immediately let out a bitten back moan in appreciation, his hands roaming downward to firmly grab Taekwoon’s waist. So, without breaking their kiss, Taekwoon set up a slow rhythm, grinding down into Sanghyuk’s lap languidly, drawing deep noises out of the man underneath him. Taekwoon didn’t get much out of the movement himself but Sanghyuk’s moans and feeling the man grow harder underneath his ass was rewarding enough. After another few moments, Sanghyuk broke away from their kiss, leaning his forehead against Taekwoon’s and panting heavily, eyes closed tight in his pleasure, his strong hands forcing Taekwoon to hold still. He felt rather proud of his ability to make Sanghyuk act in such a way.

“If you keep doing that, this night will end too fast,” Sanghyuk whispered. Taekwoon giggled quietly.

“Don’t want that now, do we?” Taekwoon teased. His earlier anxiety forgotten at this moment.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “It’d be truly tragic since a moment like this could never happen again.”

“Don’t speak like that,” Taekwoon chastised, swinging himself off Sanghyuk and flinging himself comfortably into Sanghyuk’s soft bed.

“Cute,” Sanghyuk laughed as Taekwoon made himself comfortable. Sanghyuk stood up, pulling his shirt off in one fluid motion, revealing the scarred, tanned, and toned skin Taekwoon had become so well acquainted with before he crawled on top of him. Taekwoon’s eyes lingered over the deep scar across his chest, the same one that had caught his eye the first time.

“Is this from… back then?” Taekwoon asked, hand lightly skimming the warm skin with his hand.

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk answered, pulling at Taekwoon’s shirt until it too was somewhere on the floor of the tent.

“How’d you get all these?” Taekwoon quietly asked next.

“Growing up a thief and a whore isn’t exactly the safest way to live and unfortunately, you couldn’t come to my rescue during every encounter with a customer that went sour. But most of them came from learning to sword fight,” Sanghyuk continued.

“Is knight’s training that brutal?”

“No, just Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk laughed. “But you trained with him too, and your skin is flawless.”

Sanghyuk looked at Taekwoon absolutely ravenously. Taekwoon shivered under such a look.

“We’ve been through this before. I’m the Prince,” Taekwoon whispered. “To harm me is a severe crime.”

“Hmm,” Sanghyuk hummed thoughtfully, scrapping his blunt nails up Taekwoon’s sides as if to challenge what had just been told to him. Taekwoon bit back a moan. “I guess I’ll have to treat you carefully tonight then, my Prince.”

Sanghyuk began to kiss at Taekwoon’s neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in his wake. Taekwoon moaned quietly again.

“I’m not the Crown Prince tonight,” he whispered. “Just Taekwoon.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sanghyuk purred into his ear, deep and foreshadowing what was to come.

Not even a second later, Sanghyuk’s mouth was back on his and his tongue was forcing its way into his mouth. A long moan escaped Taekwoon before he could stop himself as Sanghyuk aggressively yet passionately kissed him like his life depended on it. His hands roamed lower and lower, sending shivers down Taekwoon’s spine. He left prickling gooseflesh in his fingers wake as he ran them across his bare chest. Never once did they break their lip lock, even as moans poured from Taekwoon’s mouth from all the overwhelming sensations. When Sanghyuk’s hands finally reached the waistband of Taekwoon’s pants, his fingers deftly untied the drawstrings. Without having to be told, Taekwoon quickly lifted his hips up so that Sanghyuk could pull off his pants in one fluid motion.

Now completely naked, the reality of the situation they were in and what was about to happen struck Taekwoon like an arrow in the heart. His chest tightened and suddenly his mind, which had been running on autopilot before, began to run a mile a minute with every little doubt, worry, and insecurity that he could possibly come up with right in this moment. He froze up pretty quickly, halting all his movements and practically holding his breath in his nervousness. Sanghyuk noticed something was wrong in an instant, stopping his own movements just as fast.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, moving the hand that had just been previously leaving pleasing circles on the inside of Taekwoon’s thigh to instead cup his cheek in concern.

Not able to find his voice at the moment, Taekwoon only shook his head ‘no’. It seemed that for all his confidence, even he needed to be reassured that everything they were doing was all right, that they would be all right.

“It’s okay,” Sanghyuk comforted instantly. “I’m here. We’ll take this slow, right?”

Taekwoon nodded this time.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered so quietly he was surprised that Sanghyuk even heard him.

“Shh,” Sanghyuk hushed. “There’s no need for that.”

Sanghyuk sat up, undoing and shedding his own pants before climbing back on top of Taekwoon. Gently and almost hesitantly, Sanghyuk grabbed onto Taekwoon’s cock, coaxing him slowly back into arousal and once again drawing quiet whimpers from Taekwoon’s mouth.

“This will hurt at first, I can’t lie to you, my love,” Sanghyuk whispered, maneuvering himself into the right position. He pushed Taekwoon’s legs apart, hiking them up until Taekwoon caught on and wrapped them around his waist. “But it gets better, I promise. We’ll take it at your pace.”

Again, Taekwoon nodded. He felt something cold against his skin as Sanghyuk probed a hand where no one had ever touched him before. He let out a small noise of surprise as Sanghyuk applied a generous amount of the cold substance to the area around his asshole and then watched in confusion as he applied even more to his own erection.

“It’s lotion,” Sanghyuk explained. “To make things easier on you, my love.”

“My love?” Taekwoon asked. It definitely hadn’t been the first time Sanghyuk had called him by such a title—he’d been doing it more often as of late—but Taekwoon hadn’t the courage to ask before this point.

“I think that’s pretty self-explanatory, isn’t it?” Sanghyuk practically whispered as his answer.

“Even as you’re about to steal away my innocence you can’t call me by my actual name,” Taekwoon chastised. Sanghyuk laughed light-heartedly,

“You’ve only to wait another day. Isn’t that what you keep telling me?” Sanghyuk teased.

Taekwoon felt the tip of Sanghyuk’s erection begin to prod its way inward. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. He was ready. He wanted this. He wanted to give himself to his knight, to his Sanghyuk.

“Are you ready?”

Taekwoon nodded, hooking his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck. He held on tight, clenching both his eyes and his mouth shut as he bared the pain of Sanghyuk’s large cock entering him slowly. Once Sanghyuk bottomed out, he held himself there, waiting for the go-ahead from Taekwoon before continuing. A couple tears cascaded down Taekwoon’s cheeks from his clenched shut eyes as he whimpered quietly through the pain. It faded slowly to a more uncomfortableness that wasn’t wholly unpleasant but wasn’t exactly pleasant either. Above him, Taekwoon could feel Sanghyuk literally shaking in his struggle to keep himself composed. He whispered words of support and seduction into Taekwoon’s ear.

“You’re doing so well, my love. You feel so good, so tight,” he mumbled, his voice cracking, giving away how good he was feeling. That gave Taekwoon the confidence he needed.

“You can move,” Taekwoon gasped out.

“Are you sure?” Sanghyuk shifted a bit above him, causing his cock to rub in just the right way. Taekwoon felt a spark of something. Something he wanted more of.

“Yes,” he panted, desperate for that small snap of a feeling again. “Please move.”

Taekwoon’s sudden shift in demeanor seemed to spur Sanghyuk on. Slowly, but faster than he went initially, he pulled himself out and then pushed back in. Again, Taekwoon felt that spark of pleasure, barely there but enough for him to nod enthusiastically when Sanghyuk asked if he could keep going.

“Just don’t stop,” Taekwoon begged as the pleasure began to grow the more Sanghyuk fucked into him. Again and again, Sanghyuk’s hips slowly moved against Taekwoon’s, bringing longer lasting, deeper pleasure with every thrust. With some time, Taekwoon was moaning, gasping for air, drowning in the maddeningly slow pace.

“Faster,” Taekwoon gasped out. “Please, oh Sanghyuk!”

Sanghyuk readily complied, a few moans slipping from his own mouth between words he still whispered into Taekwoon’s ear.

“I love the way you feel: you take my cock so well, my love.”

“Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon moaned at his words.

He begged incoherently for more loudly. He was sure everybody in the near vicinity could hear what was happening; tents weren’t exactly good for soundproofing, but he didn’t care. He wanted everyone to know that Sir Han, the commoner knight, was fucking him so good, so hard. He didn’t care if anyone knew he was the Crown Prince or not; soon they all would.

Even at a faster, harder pace, it wasn’t enough. The burning pleasure he felt coursing through his entire body at every thrust in and out wasn’t enough. He wanted more. So much more and he begged for it like his life depended on it. He never thought he could need someone this much.

“Look at me,” Sanghyuk said. Without a second of hesitation, Taekwoon opened his clenched eyes, sending tears from the overwhelming pleasure finally flowing from his eyes.

“Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk moaned, calling him by name for the first time in a long time. “God, I love you.”

He swooped down, kissing Taekwoon roughly as his hips began to stutter. He grabbed onto Taekwoon’s weeping, neglected erection and began stroking him in time with his rapid and erratic thrusts. He was moaning more than he had been before and Taekwoon ate them right up. The sound of his deep voice pitched higher in the pleasure that Taekwoon was bringing him brought him almost the same amount of pleasure as their actions were. Sanghyuk muttered words of love in between every kiss, every moan, his actions becoming more frantic by the second like he just couldn’t express his affections fast enough to satiate him. Until finally he thrust up into Taekwoon deeper than he ever had before, deep moan faltering into something of a cut-off cry.

Taekwoon saw stars; his vision clouded as he reached the very peak of what pleasure was and cascaded over the edge to absolute bliss. He latched onto Sanghyuk tightly, holding him in place and pulling harshly at the hairs on the back of his head. Sanghyuk bit down hard on Taekwoon’s lip in response. His own orgasm rocking him just as hard as his hips locked up with his cock buried deep inside Taekwoon, coating his insides with warmth. Not a sound escaped Taekwoon’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm; though, his mouth had fallen open. Tacky white coated his stomach, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care that he was a complete mess at this moment; sweat-slick and covered in semen, he didn’t care. Sanghyuk collapsed on top of him when the feeling dulled, panting heavily as Taekwoon gasped for air of his own.

“That was…”

“Amazing,” Taekwoon finished without hesitation.

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk agreed, rolling over to lay next to Taekwoon. In an instant, Taekwoon cuddled up to him, laying his head on his chest and wrapping a leg and an arm around his torso affectionately. Sanghyuk returned the gesture by wrapping his own arms around Taekwoon and pulling him close, tracing light circles on his bare hips with the pads of his thumb.

“You better win tomorrow,” Taekwoon mumbled sleepily. He was warm, it was becoming increasingly hard to resist the temptation.

“Why’s that?” Sanghyuk laughed.

“So we can do that again any time we want without having to sneak around like this.”

“Fair enough,” Sanghyuk agreed, affection clear in his voice as he continued: “I love you.”

His voice had dropped down to a whisper as he said it, holding Taekwoon a little tighter and kissing the top of his head as if he were afraid Taekwoon would run away from him at such an admittance.

“I—” Taekwoon cut himself off with a yawn, wondering if he should actually return those words. It’d only been a month, but he had never felt this close, this calm, this safe, this _perfect_ with anyone before in his life. So, he continued. Even if he wasn’t entirely sure in this moment, he knew it was only a matter of time before it was actually just a fact of nature. What harm could come from saying it early if that were to be the case? The happiness it brought Sanghyuk was enough of a reason for Taekwoon.

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for delaying this update. My apologies. I'm starting school again soon, though, so please bear with me through these troubling times lol. I'm going to try and manage my time better though, so here's hoping!
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @AAvery151


	5. Chapter 5

Golden sunshine poured in gorgeous rays into the tent, gently waking Taekwoon with its light. It was rather chilly for a summer morning; the cold air blew in a gentle breeze, feeling like little pinpricks all over Taekwoon’s bare skin. It was quiet outside the tent, but he could hear the distant sounds of people’s voices; the city was waking up along with him. He knew he’d have to leave soon—he’d be expected at the castle within the hour—but he wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer in case another one like this could never be possible in the future.

He retreated further into the numerous animal pelts until he reached the deliciously warm skin of his bedmate. He pushed himself into the bed, pressing his back to Sanghyuk’s chest and intertwining their legs. Sanghyuk gave a slow chuckle, throwing his arm over Taekwoon’s waist and gently kissing the back of his neck, beginning to slowly come into full consciousness as well. Taekwoon sighed in content.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Sanghyuk whispered, voice a little hoarse as he woke up. Taekwoon hummed in agreement, carefully flipping himself over so that he could face Sanghyuk. As if it were only natural, they both leaned into each other; their lips meeting in the middle gently.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Taekwoon asked when they pulled apart again.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sanghyuk brushed off.

“Why’s that?”

“Because you next to me is such a wonderful way to wake up.”

“You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you?” Taekwoon teased.

“I think you deserve some genuine compliments sometimes too, don’t you think?”

Taekwoon laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“What did I do to have someone like you in my life?” Taekwoon whispered. Sanghyuk gave a laugh of embarrassment of his own.

“Well, for one, you’ve saved my life twice now,” Sanghyuk responded. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, carefully maneuvering himself on top of Sanghyuk, straddling his hips and purposefully running his hands down his chest. Sanghyuk looked up at him with a pleased smirk on his face, clearly enjoying their new position.

“You’ve saved mine, remember?” Taekwoon said, shifting himself just a bit to be seated directly on top of Sanghyuk’s bare cock. “And in a way, if you win today, you’ll be saving it again.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Sanghyuk whispered, clearly beginning to feel a little heated; exactly what Taekwoon had been hoping for with his actions. Sanghyuk grabbed onto his hips, running his hands slowly up and down his thighs. “Speaking of the tournament, the strangest thing happened to me yesterday.”

“Oh?” Taekwoon asked, using his newly developed skill and rolling his ass against Sanghyuk’s growing erection. Sanghyuk gasped quietly at the new sensation before gently caressing Taekwoon’s own forming arousal. Taekwoon moaned quietly in response.

“Y-yeah,” Sanghyuk tried to continue with an even voice. “My competitor for today approached me a little while after I won yesterday.”

“And what did he want?” Taekwoon asked.

“He tried to pay me to throw the match today,” Sanghyuk whispered. Taekwoon halted his movements in his surprise; Sanghyuk let out a disgruntled whine at the sudden stop of friction.

“And… what did you say?”

“What do you think?” Sanghyuk laughed. “Of course I turned him down. He kept upping the price as well, but I didn’t go into this tournament for the money.”

Taekwoon giggled, leaning down to kiss Sanghyuk’s nose.

“Hakyeon told me… about everything.”

“I figured as much,” Sanghyuk admitted. “I’m going to win today and the fact that my competition has been paying other knights off this whole time will probably only work in my favor.”

“Hmm,” Taekwoon hummed. “How much did he offer?”

“I believe it got close to two hundred but this moment with you, right now, is worth so much more to me, so you can only imagine how much it would take to sway me away from an entire lifetime with you.”

“You certainly have a way with words.”

“All for you, my love.”

Taekwoon wasted hardly any more time escalating their situation just a bit further. He sunk himself down onto Sanghyuk’s cock after prepping himself as Sanghyuk had done just last night. Everything hurt significantly less than it had the first time, though it was still rather unpleasant going down initially. Sanghyuk groaned deliciously, however, mixing with Taekwoon’s high-pitched whine wonderfully and serving to spur him on to push past the discomfort. Slowly with purpose, Taekwoon lifted himself up and rolled his hips to finally find the right position to feel something pleasurable and then another couple to be feeling absolutely on fire. He moaned, long and high-pitched every time he sunk down onto Sanghyuk’s cock. His noises seemed to fuel Sanghyuk’s own pleasure. He grew even harder inside him and his own voice began to fill the tent just as much as Taekwoon’s. He felt so good; he loved hearing Sanghyuk moan because of what he was doing; his thighs were on fire, but he found he couldn’t care less. He moved his hips faster, chasing the wonderful feeling building in his lower stomach. He just couldn’t stop himself.

“Sir Han!” A voice shouted, instantly snapping Taekwoon out of his pleasure-filled haze. He halted his movements just as fast as a man burst into Sanghyuk’s tent. Taekwoon tried to throw himself off Sanghyuk and to the side to hide his exposed self but Sanghyuk’s hands on his hips held them firmly in place with his erection still buried deep inside him. Taekwoon buried his face in Sanghyuk’s neck instead, cursing his existence with his face burning. This man was going to be the death of him.

“Oh,” the man exclaimed politely. “My apologies… I didn’t realize you had… company.”

Taekwoon bit down hard on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, trying to keep himself from crying out. Sanghyuk’s erection rubbed at just the right spot to have Taekwoon perpetually in a state of intense pleasure. Every slight movement of Sanghyuk’s hips had him seeing white. He was quite literally shaking uncontrollably in his efforts to not continue fucking himself on Sanghyuk’s cock in the presence of a stranger.

“Perhaps…” Sanghyuk voice cracked slightly. He cleared his throat. “Perhaps you should knock next time.”

Sanghyuk chuckled at his own silly joke.

“Right, of course…” the man said, his eyes averted and looking everywhere but the two of them in bed. “Do you think it’s wise to have a whore in your tent when you’re competing for a royal’s hand today?”

Sanghyuk couldn’t stop himself from bursting out into short laughter.

“You should speak better about my friend, here,” he said. “And I don’t think the Prince will care all that much about this anyway. Now, did you need something or are you interested in watching? My friend here is quite beautiful, but I’m not interested in sharing…”

“N-no, Sir. Sorry, it wasn’t my place,” the man quickly apologized. “Anyway, I was to inform you that you’ll be jousting in an hour.”

“Ah, thank you,” Sanghyuk said. The man nodded in return but made no movement to leave. “Now, get out of my tent, I have a _whore_ to get back to.”

The man seemed to snap out of whatever confused stupor he had been in before finally turning and running from the tent. In an instant, Sanghyuk was flipping their positions so that he was now on top in between Taekwoon’s legs. He picked up right where they had left off, fucking him hard and a little faster and harsher than before.

“You’re the worst,” Taekwoon whined, breathlessly. “That was very cruel.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy every minute of it,” Sanghyuk growled in a deep voice. Taekwoon cried out in pleasure harder than he had before, certainly alerting everyone within earshot to what was happening if they didn’t know already.

“You… you were rather harsh to him.”

“He called you something unbefitting, of course I’d have to defend my future husband.”

Taekwoon moaned again.

“I quite like the way that sounds,” he managed to get out. “Your husband.”

“Just a bit longer, my Prince, then you’ll have me to yourself for as long as you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise, my knight.”

~*~

Taekwoon shifted in his seat uncomfortably, trying his hardest not to let his discomfort show. He was bored; it was entirely too hot; no one would shut up for longer than a few moments; his ass hurt like hell after a few moments of pressure sitting down, and there was absolutely no reason for any of this delay.

There was once again a display of wealth being shown on the list before the last of the festivities would commence; a sort of closing ceremonies to hype the crowd up for the last match of the entire tournament. Taekwoon just wanted to get this over with. If he thought the last two weeks of boredom was bad, being mere moments away from a life-changing joust in which he could be betrothed to the man of his dreams was complete and utter torture.

The royal pavilion sounded like the wind itself with how many whispers were billowing throughout its patrons. All the royal advisors and men and women of the court were ablaze with worry. The Crown Prince and sole heir to the throne could potentially be married off to another male; whatever would they do? Two men marrying at their social standing; was the King really going to allow this to happen?

No one had so much as asked Taekwoon what he thought on this matter. He wasn’t sure if he should feel blessed or insulted that no one wanted to talk to him about all this _blasphemy,_ so he settled on just a bit of both. Blessed because he didn’t have to suffer through petty nonsense and insulted because everyone’s silence towards him meant that they had practically anticipated a stunt of this magnitude from him. As if he were just _trying_ to make their lives difficult for no other reason than to make their lives difficult.

“Your Highness, what do you think of Sir Han?” A man snapped Taekwoon out of his reverie. Of course, right as he thought about how no one was talking to him, someone would start talking to him.

“What exactly are you asking me, my Lord?” Taekwoon sighed. Unsure of how to answer such a question without being entirely too obvious, he figured asking for clarification would be better.

“If he were to win… would you go through with such a pairing?”

There was the question of the hour. The pavilion suddenly got a lot quieter as everyone tuned into the conversation. Taekwoon sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes. Honestly, if they were all so curious they could’ve just asked days ago and saved him the torment today when he was already feeling anxious.

“I don’t see how I can deny the champion a prize that was promised. Just as I could not stop a different knight from marrying one of my sisters, that’s not within my power,” Taekwoon said, giving as neutral an answer as he could while still making his opinion known. A wave of whispers went through the pavilion again, going quiet as the man started to talk again.

“I understand, my Lord, but does it not bother you to be marrying a commoner? One that’s known to partake in rather distasteful endeavors?”

“I’m beginning to think you don’t know me at all, Lord Jeon,” Taekwoon laughed. “A person’s social standing means nothing to me as we have been through before in the past. It’s a person’s character that matters the most, so perhaps you’d like to enlighten me on these ‘distasteful endeavors’ that have condemned Sir Han in your eyes?”

The man shifted in his chair as if even thinking about what Sanghyuk had done was enough to make his skin crawl. Taekwoon was seriously curious. Sanghyuk had told him about all the unsavory parts of his life so he was wondering what on earth these people could use to demean the knight even more.

“You haven’t heard, your Highness?”

Taekwoon shook his head, feeling rather impatient.

“This morning…”

Taekwoon suddenly realized where this conversation was going. A pang of nerves went through his stomach at the thought of Sanghyuk’s stunt this morning.

“When someone went to retrieve the knight before his joust, he had a whore in his tent.”

Taekwoon scoffed inwardly at this man pretending that partaking in prostitution was some heinous crime that they themselves would _never_ commit. What a load of hypocrisy. Someone had tried to _assassinate_ Taekwoon and they hardly spoke an ill word about the man who had arranged it but Sanghyuk has a _whore_ and that’s what they latch on to. If anything, Taekwoon would’ve only felt jealous at such knowledge if he hadn’t been the ‘whore’ everyone seemed to be up in arms about.

“Not just any whore, he had a man in his tent all night long.”

The man continued to prattle on about everything wrong with his newfound knowledge but Taekwoon could only laugh. What were they trying to do presenting this information to him like this? Were they hoping that Taekwoon would suddenly be very against the idea of marrying Sanghyuk once he heard these rumors? If he hadn’t been the one sharing Sanghyuk’s tent last night then perhaps he’d be a bit peeved off and would have a few choice words with Sanghyuk, but he thought he’d gotten to know the man rather well throughout the past week and a half; as well as apparently knowing of him for seven years; and he knew that he wouldn’t have done anything of the sort while also pursuing someone else.

“My Lord, have I said something to amuse you?” The man stopped his ramblings to ask.

“I find it _very_ hard to believe that you’ve never been visited by a lady—or man for that matter—of the night, Lord Jeon. It _is_ legal, after all, and I’d be willing to bet money that even your champion had a couple throughout the week,” Taekwoon said. “Speaking of your champion and distasteful endeavors, my Lord, I heard some rather nasty rumors about Sir Jeon from a pretty reliable source.

“Has he really been paying his competitors off to throw their matches? Now _that’s_ something I’d consider rather deplorable and if that’s actually the case, then I’m afraid you’ll be seeing me married to a commoner that hires whores to keep him company at night rather than your champion marrying one of my sisters.”

The man said nothing for a few moments, and if he were going to say anything to combat what was just said to him it was cut off by the loud sound of trumpets finally announcing the start of the final joust of the tournament. Taekwoon laughed quietly to himself, turning back around to face the front in his chair, watching as the last of the fancifully dressed horses were being led off the list to make way for the champions.

“Did he pay well?” His father murmured so that only he could hear. Taekwoon practically choked on absolutely nothing as he took in his father’s question. He composed himself rather quickly but refused to look his father in the eyes.

“Not at all actually,” he answered in a manner he hoped didn’t convey his actual embarrassment.

“Perhaps you should take that up with the city guards,” his father laughed.

“I’ll consider it an advance on our wedding.”

His father laughed louder still, seeming to find this entire situation just as amusing as Taekwoon did. He went up to the edge of the stands, getting ready to start the last of the tournament still with a large smile on his face. Taekwoon felt a mixture of relief and happiness at his father’s response to all this. Maybe Hakyeon had a point; he _did_ feel pretty lucky that he had friends and family that cared so much for his happiness.

Now that the king was in his spot, trumpets sounded once more, and two horses came bounding out of the opposite side of the list. One of the knights was dressed not unlike most of the other’s Taekwoon had seen compete throughout the week. Fancifully etched armor that shone in the early afternoon sun. His horse was a thoroughbred pure white quarter horse with elegantly braided silver hair. The horse was dressed in the colors of the knight’s house—orange and brown—with a long, flowing caparison draped over him, detailed with intricate patterns. The knight carried a banner attached to a pointed polearm, flying his family’s colors as well as their sigil.

Sanghyuk, on the other hand, would stand out among the rest no matter how many times Taekwoon had seen him. He wasn’t dressed particularly fancy, save for the colorful feather his sister had made for him. His horse wasn’t anything expensive; though, it definitely looked imposing and powerful. But what made Taekwoon’s heart sore were the colors Sanghyuk and his horse were flying in honor of the last joust. Having no highly regarded family name of his own to fly the colors of, Sanghyuk had instead opted to take the colors of a deep, navy blue and shining gold, hoisting a banner outfitted with a golden star; the colors and sigil of the royal house; Taekwoon’s family house.

The two remaining champions took a lap around the list, taking in the cheers of the thousands of people who had come out to watch the last match. Though, much to the dismay of everyone in the vicinity of Taekwoon, most of the cheers seemed to be for Sir Han rather than Sir Jeon.

Their lap ended in front of the King, where someone came to collect their banners before being addressed by the King for the last time before a winner would be found.

“Sir Jeon.” A cheer went around the stadium, Taekwoon’s father waited for the screams to die down before speaking again. “Competing for my eldest daughter’s hand, I wish you good luck.”

The man bowed, before steering his horse to prepare for the first round.

“Sir Han.” Again, the crowd erupted into cheers, but, disregarding Taekwoon’s obvious bias, they were much louder than his predecessor. It took a bit longer for everyone to quiet down this time around as well. “Competing for my only son’s hand, good luck to you.”

Then he too was off to his own side of the list. Within minutes the first round of the joust was beginning with a thunder of horses’ hooves and the screams of very excited fans. Taekwoon tried to look at the match with an unbiased eye, but he quickly found that even with his strong leanings towards Sanghyuk, the difference in the riders’ skill level was clearly evident. And it seemed, if the flurry of whispers that went through the royal pavilion at the outcome of this match was anything to go by, the disparity was clear to even the untrained eye as Sir Jeon was quickly unseated in just the first round of the match. If Taekwoon remembered correctly, this was the first time such a thing had happened. Up until this point, Sir Jeon had not once been knocked off his horse, had not once lost even a single round in a jousting match. He felt rather satisfied that this faker was being put on full display by Sanghyuk in the final round. It seemed a fitting end for someone who cheated to get where he was.

Even knowing all this information, Taekwoon could hardly believe his eyes as he watched each round of the match go by. By the third round out of the usual five, Sanghyuk came out the guaranteed winner. Like the rest of the crowd, Taekwoon leaped to his feet in his applause, even though he was the only one besides his father to do so in the pavilion. He couldn’t care less at this moment.

Sanghyuk got down off his horse, tearing off his helmet and looking around the stadium almost like he didn’t quite believe what was happening around him either. Taekwoon quickly made his way off the royal pavilion, grabbing the laurel that was handed to him to present to Sanghyuk on the list. Without any hesitation, Taekwoon strode across the field in long strides, straight towards Sanghyuk. When he noticed Taekwoon coming his way, Sanghyuk began to walk towards him as well with a look of absolute determination on his face.

Instead of kneeling down—like what would normally be expected when a knight was approached by his Prince in public—Sanghyuk grabbed Taekwoon by the waist and pulled him close. With more bravery than Taekwoon could ever muster, Sanghyuk leaned in and kissed him passionately. On the list. In front of the entire royal court. In view of basically the entire kingdom. In the middle of a cheering crowd, whose cheers only got louder by his display of affection.

But Taekwoon really couldn’t hear their screams, they seemed to melt away as Sanghyuk pulled away enough to look him in the eye.

“I love you.”

Taekwoon smiled brightly, surging forward to kiss him again. The laurel he was supposed to present completely forgotten as the crowd roared.

~*~

Taekwoon was rather ashamed to admit that the memory of their first meeting wasn’t something that had really stuck with him as it had for Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk would always brush it off, saying he understood perfectly why he hadn’t thought much of it at the time. It was just another day to him, standing up to arrogant noble assholes who thought it was okay to abuse and demean the common folk just for being born with less money than them. Even if the person he was saving was nothing more than a whore, in Taekwoon’s mind he still saw a person being threatened with death— _a boy_ no older than sixteen being threatened with death—who didn’t deserve to be treated so poorly just because he was doing what he could to survive.

It had started with shouting; that’s what had caught Taekwoon’s attention to begin with. He was in a smaller back alley market place: his favorite place to go and observe the people working, tune out the world, and enjoy the quiet chatter of everyone around him.

“What do you mean fifty gold, boy?! Everyone else only charges ten!”

Sometimes Taekwoon would hear people arguing around this area. There was a brothel not too far away if he wasn’t mistaken, and a rather seedy tavern attached. It was a rare day there wasn’t an argument over prices for a lady’s time or drunken fistfights over who owed who money.

But this one was different.

Taekwoon had never seen the boy who was standing in the doorway to an establishment before. He wasn’t dressed in clothes either—that cued Taekwoon into what the argument was over—but rather held what looked to be a faded bedsheet around his body. From where Taekwoon was lounging against a building enjoying his time away from the castle, he could tell the boy was very scared by how hunched over he was. He spoke barely above a whisper in his shaky reply to the man:

“It is ten,” he started, almost as if he were hesitant to explain why his body ended up costing more than others. Taekwoon felt rather sick looking upon the scene. He made a point not to get involved in arguments like this; he may have been the Prince, but it wasn’t his place to insert himself into other people’s private affairs. But this particular encounter was really testing his patience, especially after he learned exactly _why_ this boy costed more than others. “Forty for all the… medical expenses.”

Taekwoon eyes instantly snapped up to the two figures standing only a little ways away from his preferred people-watching spot. Looking closer at the boy now, Taekwoon noticed small patches of blood beginning to seep through the boy’s sheet covering all over his back. He noticed a rather long cut that was bleeding slowly on the boy’s forearm, too. How disgusting. Taekwoon shivered at the thought of what this boy had to endure for money, what he had willingly endured for money.

“What?!” The man roared, surging forward and slapping the boy across his face in his anger. Instantly, the boy cried out in pain, falling to the ground by the sheer force used against him. He scrambled to keep his sheet covering him, apparently not wearing anything underneath and rather shy of showing his body despite being what he was. “How is that my responsibility?!”

“Y-you agreed to extra payment for… for the lashes if I went through with it,” the boy whimpered, carefully pulling himself off the ground. It looked as if it was a real struggle to stand; the boy was in really bad shape.

“You think those are bad, boy?! I’ll give you something that requires ‘medical treatment’!” The man was absolutely livid, his face bright red in his anger, as he unsheathed the jagged sword he had hanging off his belt. Just as the boy was getting himself up off the ground onto shaky legs, the man was swinging his sword across the boy’s chest, easily slicing through his sheet and the skin of his chest. The boy cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground once more and curling in on himself in an effort to protect himself, blood pooling beneath him from the deep sword wound. The man stood over him, raising his sword in a movement that was surely meant to kill. Bystanders watched the scene in abject horror, but none stepped forward to help the boy in their fear of becoming just like him.

Taekwoon, upon seeing this horrible turn of events, instantly launched himself off his spot on the wall. Without a second of hesitation, he ran at the man and pushed him harshly away from the boy. Then Taekwoon was pulling out his own sword, standing between the wounded prostitute and his customer, ready to fight to protect.

“Who the fuck are you?!” The man yelled, clearly unhappy by Taekwoon’s intervention.

“Does it matter?” Taekwoon seethed, holding himself back from striking down this disgusting human being where he stood. “You shouldn’t treat your company so poorly.”

“Why the fuck do you care what happens to a whore? Was he yours next?” The man taunted. “I don’t think he’s worth the trouble, too loud and too—”

Taekwoon instantly cut him off, he couldn’t stop himself listening to this man go on. Using the back of the pommel of his sword, he whacked the guy over the head. The man crumpled to the ground instantly. Taekwoon only tsked.

“You should speak better about my friend, here,” he sighed. The man groaned; he probably didn’t have a clue what was going on anymore but Taekwoon really couldn’t care less. He bent down, taking the pouch of coins attached to his belt before quickly turning around to help the boy still quivering on the ground.

He was in really bad shape. Blood was everywhere. His skin was a sickly pale, covered in a cold sweat. Taekwoon didn’t even hesitate. Usually, he’d be a little squeamish around so much blood, but he was working on pure instinct at this moment. This boy—barely even sixteen, if Taekwoon had to guess, making him five years younger than himself—was dying. He knew that living the life this boy was couldn’t be safe and it had probably been only a matter of time before something this happened to him, but Taekwoon couldn’t stand to just sit by and do nothing. Common whore or not, a person was still a person and Taekwoon wasn’t going to let someone die over something so ridiculously stupid.

Without a second of hesitation, Taekwoon scooped the boy up into his arms as carefully yet quickly as he could. He was working on pure instinct and that instinct was screaming one thing: _protect._ He’d always had a soft spot for children, even if this one wasn’t too far off from his own age.

He rushed through the back alleys and side streets of the capital that he had grown to know rather well throughout his escapades to the nearest doctor he could find. Thankfully, there was a medic tent set up nearby for a skirmish that some of the city guards had quelled earlier in the week. He rushed right up to it and pushed his way inside past a couple guards that were trying to stop him.

“You can’t bring him here,” they told him. “Find another healer.”

Taekwoon knew this was going to happen but he also was in absolutely no mood to deal with this at the moment.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked the guard in a hiss. The man regarded him carefully.

“Look like just another commoner to me,” he said all smug, clearly not recognizing his own Prince. Taekwoon rolled his eyes. A few other guards were beginning to take notice.

“I am Crown Prince Jung Taekwoon and you’d do well to see it,” Taekwoon said in rushed anger. The boy in his arms was fading fast. He probably had no idea what was going on around him anymore. “Now are you going to let me in to see one of my own fucking doctors or are you going to let the boy I’m holding die in my arms on your watch?”

The guard’s eyes widened in recognition in an instant. Immediately, he averted his eyes and bowed deeply along with the rest of the guards around them.

“My apologies, your Highness, please come in.”

Taekwoon brought the boy in and there was a team of healers immediately rushing towards him upon hearing the commotion from outside. The boy was taken from his arms and placed carefully on a table that had been quickly cleared for space. Taekwoon was ushered to wait outside while the doctors did what they could.

It took a long time, Taekwoon recalled, for the boy to finally wake up again. But he had nothing better to do, so he stayed and waited by his bedside. He didn’t know this boy, didn’t know his name, his family, or anyone else who could possibly be waiting out there for him. He didn’t want him to wake up completely alone in a royal medical tent with no one to explain to him kindly what he was doing here. So, he stayed. The sun was going down when the boy jolted awake, bolting upright in his bed with panic clearly written across his face.

Taekwoon was by his side in an instant, pushing the boy to lay back down so he didn’t risk reopening his still closing wounds or rip the stitches across his chest.

“Shh,” Taekwoon cooed. The boy seemed to relax a little, his panic turning into confusion instead. “It’s okay, you’re in a doctor’s tent.”

“W-what?” The boy asked, his voice hoarse and strained. He looked at Taekwoon with the most adorable expression. Complete helplessness but with complete trust that this man who he didn’t know would help him unconditionally. Taekwoon nearly melted into a puddle but kept a straight face in his embarrassment at such thoughts. “Why?”

“You were attacked by your last—” Taekwoon cleared his throat. “Customer”

Realization clearly dawned on the boy. Taekwoon nearly melted again. This boy’s face so clearly conveyed his feelings, so unlike all the people Taekwoon had to deal with on a daily basis. Such innocence. Taekwoon felt sick that this boy was subjected to the line of work that he was in.

“Oh. Right.” The boy seemed rather embarrassed. Taekwoon imagined he didn’t exactly like talking about the fact that he was a prostitute for a living. “Why did you help me?”

“I wanted to,” Taekwoon said simply. It was the truth after all. “No matter what you are, you’re still a person. Your job, your birth status, doesn’t make you any lesser a person.”

The boy looked at him in awe now. As if that was the first time anyone had shown such kindness to him, had said those words to him. Taekwoon hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Oh, before I forget,” Taekwoon started. He took the bag of coins he had taken from the attacker as well as the bag that he had brought with him out into the city. He certainly didn’t need the money. There was no reason for him not to give it to the boy. “This is for you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I’d say you more than earned it.”

“But I didn’t do anything.”

“I’ve never met someone like you before. You’re rather adorable, so take it. I don’t need it,” Taekwoon said with a rare, genuine smile. The boy blushed under his gaze, taking the coins hesitantly. Then Taekwoon stood up. “I hope to meet you again someday. Under less dire circumstances perhaps?”

Taekwoon nodded to the boy then, moving to turn away and leave. It was getting late; people at the castle would start to worry that their Prince was missing. But he was stopped suddenly. A gentle hand on his wrist halting his movements in an instant.

“Wait!” The boy called as loud as he could. “I-I didn’t get your name…”

Taekwoon looked back over. The boy was clearly fighting off another bout of sleep but had a fierce determination to stay awake long enough to learn who his savior was. Taekwoon smiled again. How could he resist?

“Taekwoon,” he answered honestly. It was a common name in the capital; people named their children after the Prince all the time, so he didn’t feel worried about it at all.

The boy nodded sleepily, his eyes drooping.

“Like… like the Prince’s,” the boy smiled up at Taekwoon.

“Yes,” Taekwoon agreed with a smile as the boy’s eyes slid shut. “Exactly.”

“Thank you, Taekwoon,” the boy mumbled before finally giving in. Taekwoon leaned down, pressing a light kiss to the boy’s forehead. He sighed contently under such a gesture of affection.

“Think nothing of it.”

It had been seven years ago that they had met, the memory having long since been replaced by countless other instances in which he either physically or verbally fought back against arrogant assholes who thought they could do whatever they well pleased. But Taekwoon could remember it clearly now that Sanghyuk had told him the story once more. Back then he never could’ve guessed that the man he would marry would come from that small, innocent boy who wore his emotions on his sleeves. It was a strange coincidence, or perhaps a miracle, that they had, in fact, met again under less dire circumstances and now…

Now, Taekwoon stood in front of a tall, standing mirror in his room. He wasn’t very interested in his appearance; it was just a force of habit whenever he was nervous to check and make sure he didn’t look as anxious as he felt. He was infinitely more interested in the sparkling golden ring on his right hand. He could hardly believe everything that had happened throughout the past month. Had someone told him this would be the outcome at the start of this stupid little tournament two months later, he probably would’ve laughed them right out of the royal palace and into the dungeons for even suggesting such a thing. Now, he couldn’t care less who knew his inclinations and what those people had to say on the matter. His family was more than happy that he wasn’t so bitter all the time anymore, his friends supported him no matter what, and his _husband_ loved him so dearly it surprised him every time, so he just couldn’t find it in him to care what other people had to say about him.

“What are you looking at?”

Arms wrapped around his middle as a warm, sturdy chest pressed against his back. A warm kiss was pressed to the back of his neck before Sanghyuk rested his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder, holding him tightly and sighing contently.

“I was lost in thought,” Taekwoon answered, leaning backward into Sanghyuk. Their eyes met in the mirror; Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile in return of the one he received.

“Oh, what about?”

“You…” Taekwoon started hesitantly. “When we first met and what we’re going to do now.”

“Are you worried? You looked troubled,” Sanghyuk said, the smile slipping from his face to be replaced by a look of concern.

“No, nothing like that,” Taekwoon said quickly, turning around in Sanghyuk’s arms to face him. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Sanghyuk’s. “I’m in disbelief.”

“Didn’t think I could pull it off, did you?” Sanghyuk teased. “I’m hurt.”

Taekwoon scowled.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Taekwoon chastised. “I just meant… I never thought… I guess I just…”

“Never thought you’d marry me?” Sanghyuk filled in with a smirk.

“Well yes, but more generally, I thought I’d never marry a man.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Only in the sense that I can’t have children anymore…” Taekwoon said wistfully. Sanghyuk snorted.

“Have you ever heard of adopting, my love?” Sanghyuk teased. “I’m sure there are tons of children out there who could use a father like you.”

“Do you really mean that?” Taekwoon perked up immediately.

“Why do you ask me like that?”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon laughed.

“This is your castle, _Taekwoon,_ your kingdom. I think you’re allowed to do anything you desire. And I’d be more than happy to comply if it makes you happy. As long as there’s not a sudden army of children all looking for my affection.”

Taekwoon giggled.

“I think I can settle on a decent number.”

“I’m glad,” Sanghyuk smiled. He pulled away from Taekwoon, looking at his reflection in the mirror and whistling appreciatively at what he saw. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the way I look in these fancy clothes. I’ve never worn the color blue before.”

“You do look quite nice,” Taekwoon giggled. “Now come on, we’re probably expected.”

“Oh yes, our reception party, that’s why I came looking for you, but then I got a little distracted by you.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“It’s a talent.”

Taekwoon grabbed Sanghyuk’s hand and led him towards the door, back out towards their wedding’s afterparty. Together and without a single worry in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I've been able to manage my schedule so I have high hopes in terms of writing for this semester. ^_^ Please look out for me! With this done, I'll probs get back to work on the other chaptered fic I have and stop procrastinating that... 
> 
> But as always: Thanks for reading! All comments appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @AAvery151


End file.
